Nightwalker: Vampire tale
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: There are breeds coming into Japan and only one vampire can stop them. Without her memories of her mortal past can she learn to overcome the matter? And when she meets someone,will he still love her even if he knew her darkest secret? SetoTeaNWstyle
1. Let the Road of Darkness begin

_Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai  
Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai_

_Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari   
konsui no naka tsuki no hikari_

_oyogu hitori kurai umi wo _

_Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari  
konsui no naka tsuki no hikari_

_hashiru hitori kurai sorawo  
anata ni aeru nara _

_Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai  
Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai_

_oyogi hitori ukai yamiwo  
anata ni aeru made_

_Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai_

_Nami ni tadayou  
Aka kiro no himawaru  
Tsuki no hikari  
Daidai gonju ajisai_

_Konsui no naka  
Aka kiro himawaru  
Tsuki no hikari  
Daidai gonju ajisai_

_Nami ni tadayou_

_-Gessekai 'BUCK-TICK'_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**:__ Let The Road of Darkness Begin_

* * *

The night was nice and quiet, there was nobody else on that road this evening. A car zooming down towards the Bay Bridge, the couple inside looked at it as they droved under the cables to reach the mainland. The man driving decide to put the music on and just as his hand reach out to turn the knob, to put the jazz a little louder, the woman stopped him from doing that and took his towards her lips. He smiled as she leaned on his shoulder. 

"Aren't you going a little fast?" True he was, but then who was going to stop them. There were any police vehicle out here and no one else was driving but them so he figured that he might as well push the pedal faster. "Don't worry we're almost there..." Just then something came out of nowhere right in front of them.

"Huh what the—" He tried to swerve around it but the thing head towards them and the couple screamed as it attack them full force, making the car lose control and falling over the bridge and exploded.

They were already dead before that even happened.

* * *

"Holy shit, look at this mess…" One of the policemen said as he and his partner got the report of an accident and drove down to where it was, right at the bridge like all the others had been occuring these last few days. "Shit." His partner agree and then they saw something coming right out of the burning vehicle. It was a man but he looked more like hell than a normal human being. His neck was flopping on the side so it was obvious that his neck was broken. Impossible, he can't be alive but he's walking and could it be that he survive that fall! 

They heard him speak, his vocal cords coming out eerie, "Damn this body is also useless." And then the body exploded, spilling blood and guts on the officers. That was not the only thing they saw that scared them. It was the black creature that had pop right out and disappeared.

_What was that? _Both men looked at each other, never in twenty years on the force had they seen anything like that happened as they stared into the forever abyss of the night.

* * *

"Attention all passenger, the captain has turn off the fasten seatbelt sign and has allow any usable electronics to be used on your flight to Tokyo, Japan." The message was then repeated, speaking in a different language for anyone else on board to understand and the intercom turned itself off. Every passenger on the plane was either asleep or were getting there as noon had fallen and the night had come. One of the passengers however was still up and was looking out the window. This flight was nearly there, only taking about another three hours and thirty minutes. 

Three hours and thirty minutes until we reach Japan.

_To me that can feel like an eternity..._ She pulled from underneath her seat her backpack and rummage through, pulling out her CD player on and place the earphones on, listening to the music and humming to the lyrics.

"Oh I am what I am…I do what I want…But I can't hide..." Just then a little blonde hair green pixie with bat-like wings popped right out of her hair.

She placed two hands over her elf like ears and whisper fiercely inside her ear, pulling the tiny bud out to talk to her, "Will you stop singing that? That's so annoying! How can you enjoy that stuff you call music I wonder?" The vampiress turned her gazed away from the window.

"Guni how can I stand you so much when you are so annoying I wonder?" She said, mimicking the almost exact same question back at her.

Guni the pixie smirked. "Because you need someone like me to get your attention back on reality." She said and then heard footsteps coming and quickly duck back behind her mistress hair. A flight attendant came by with a cart of drinks. The woman came to her aisle and saw she was still awake.

"Miss would you like something to drink." The vampiress looked at her and stared right below her face at the beating pulse of the vein on her neck. How long has it been since I last feed? Two-three hours or so on an alley cat right before getting to the airport. She could feel her mouth watering as she saw the blue-purple vein beat in rhythm as the attendant waited for her answer. Quickly she turned her head away and said no. She watched as the attendant walked away down to the aisle.

_That was close, too close_ _for comfort_, she watched the clouds go by and sense something even at a far distance as they were. A familiar quote came inside her head as she reminisce sensing a foreboding vibe when they were heading for. Something wicked this way comes. Filled with darkness.

The same darkness by which had consumed her to become what she was. And it was right here in the heart of Tokyo.

"So it has begun..."


	2. The girl of mystery and rumors

Chapter two: Rumors and the new girl  
  
It was in the late afternoon in the school, Yugi, his yami hikari, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Ryou and his yami hikari, Bakura and Seto Kaiba sat in class, bored out of their minds. The teacher was lecturing on and on about something stupid. Yugi, and his twin brother, Yami and Kaiba and Ryou and Bakura, also twins took notes on it while Joey and Tristan took a nap instead. Just as the teacher was getting to the really boring part, the principal popped his head into the class and asked the teacher to come right outside a sec. He did and Yugi and Ryou decide to get their two friends up before the teacher came back while Yami and Bakura argued about the duel monster in their last game. Kaiba barely paid any attention to them. Such a bunch of pathetic losers, all of them in this class with me. He thought as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, pushing them out of his sapphire icy eyes. He picked up his laptop and started to look at his companies' business when the teacher came back in. "Class we have a new student today. Please say hello to Tea Gardener." A young girl stepped into the classroom. Great, Kaiba thought as he closed his laptop and looked up to see her. He gasped inside as he looked at her. She was very slender and very beautiful to the eye. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, light brown highlights with dark black roots on the top. Her skin was pale but not as white as the albinos Ryou and Bakura. She had dark sunglasses on so he couldn't really tell what color eyes she had but they must be beautiful as she looked around at the class with interest and amusement on her face. She looked at everyone as she said, "Hello I'm Tea Gardener." Everyone in the class responded with 'Ohayo' in Japanese. Tea looked a bit surprised and looked at the teacher. "It's Japanese for 'hello'." He told her and then he looked around the classroom for a seat for her. "Take the seat next to Seto Kaiba. Kaiba please raise your hand." Kaiba was momentarily stunned but quickly covered it and raised his hand. She came towards him and sat down beside him. All the guys stared envious at Kaiba as the girl sat next to him in class. "That's real nice, Kaiba," Joey said to his friends, "A new student, and he get her."  
  
Tea was later introduce to the other student as she made her way through most of the other classes on her agenda. It was at lunch when she had a hard time finding an empty seat to sit at the cafeteria. Hmmp I guess most people can be as ravenous and hungry as I could be. She looked around and saw a group of the same students she had seen in her first class, along with Kaiba at their table. She walked over towards them. "Mind if I joined you?" She asked and most of the boys stopped what they were doing and stared at her. The blond guy looked up at her and said in a new York accent, "Ya 'ure. C'mon 'ere and 'at." She said thanks and sat between Kaiba and another brown spiked hair boy. "I'm Tristan." The guy next to her said. "And I'm Joey Wheeler." The other guy who had the accent said, "Over there is Bakura and Ryou, the albinos." He pointed to a pair of white hair guys, one older the other having a ring around the neck. "And this here is my best buds, Yugi and Yami Moto." He pointed to two kids who had streaked with black and red hair with blond bangs and purple eyes. One looked older than the other and the smaller one had a puzzle around his neck. "Hi." The young one said shyly. She smiled and said hello to them back. Just then four other girls and two other blond hair guys, one with really spiky hair, the other flat joined their table. "Oh hey Mai." Joey said to the blonde hair girl with violet eyes. She smiled down as she went to sit next to him. "Hey Joey." She gave Joey a kiss on the cheek and saw Tea and said, "I'm Mai Valentine."   
  
"Tea Gardener, nice to meet you." She said as she watched a girl with long red hair and hazel eyes sit next to Yugi who said, "I'm Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister. And the girl sitting next to Tristan is Miho and Isisuke next to Yami. And finally Marik, the spiky one and Malik, the not so spiky. They are hikar...uh... twins too and are brothers to Isisuke." She pointed to Miho, a girl with purple hair and then a dark Egyptian girl and the blondes, the younger one carried a rod in his pocket. They ate their lunch as they chatted with her. "So Tea, where are you from?" Mai asked, "if you don't mind me asking?" Kaiba was also a bit curious as to where she lived she said, "I travel a lot basically, so I don't stay in one place too long. I used to live here but that was long ago." She said. Everyone was silent until Joey said, "So did you hear the rumor about the accident at the Bay Bridge." This brought Tea to full attention as she heard Yugi said "Yeah, this is the third accident this week and by God the worse." Ryou nodded. Mai and Isisuke also agreed in the conversation. "I can't even think of going down to that bridge without getting my Jaguar blown to bits by whatever's happening on that bridge. They think it's the work of a biker gang doing pranks. Those jerks should be arrested for what they've done and rot in prison." Tea looked over at Joey and asked, "Were there any eyewitnesses to the scenes." Her voice was serious and determined as she looked at each of them through her dark tinted lenses. Nobody said a thing. They shook their heads. Tea sighed and rummaged through her bag for a piece of paper. She looked at it and said, "Who has Geometry, Science and English?" Nobody answered that except Kaiba. "I do. Those are our last periods on the agenda after this." He said as he looked at her schedule. She took off her sunglasses and Kaiba's heart did a leap as she stared at him with sky blue eyes into his sapphire icy ones. "I'm going to leave early today, could you tell the teacher I sorry and ask him for the work I'll need for the class." She snatched another piece of paper and wrote down something. She handed it to him. "That's my address, so you could deliver to me." She said and everyone was too stunned as Tea left, her glasses back on just right before the bell rang. All of them wondered who that girl really was? Yami, Bakura and Marik were the ones most curious. Who was that girl and where did they see her, the Hikaris wondered as they followed their counterparts to their classes. But Kaiba in his head as he headed towards his classes, thought she had the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. 


	3. NOS Case and finding a job

Chapter Three: The N.O.S. and finding a job  
  
Téa arrived at the apartment early, earlier than Yayoi Matsunaga, the N.O.S. officer, had expected. She had been sitting on the couch, looking at the file H.Q. handed to her a few weeks ago. She heard a door slammed open and then saw the vampire girl stepping into the room. "Well you're home early. What, did school have shorter classes today or do they let students cut school on their first day?" Téa shot her a glare before she said, "Are you working on a case yet, a case at the Bay Bridge?" She saw Yayoi blink and said, "You're pretty quick to know where I'm doing my cases huh? The rumors from schools always tend to happened don't they?" Guni appeared out of the small kitchen where she had been waiting for Téa to arrive home all day, doing nothing. "Finally, about time you show up. Next time I coming with you. There's nothing to do but lazy ass about in this miserable hell--"  
  
"Guni!" Téa shouted, causing the little imp to stop what she was going to say. She turned her attention back to the N.O.S. officer. "Yayoi, is this what I think it is? Is that why you brought me back here to help you with?"  
  
"Yes. The N.O.S. has been having the same problem with this case. It's baffling the chief at headquarters and we needed an expert on this. And you happened to be that expert." Téa snorted and said, "So what do I get in this in return for my services." Téa watched as Yayoi lowered the white choker around her neck. "Right here is your meal ticket. But I'm sure unless you still want to drink blood from animals and such, though I know it's not easy when you really want is some human blood and donors are pretty hard to find without arousing too much suspicion." Téa smirked as she looked at this very tempting offer. "All right, I'll help out but lets first seal the deal. I haven't had anything to feed off of except the pig's blood from this morning." Now it was Yayoi turn to smirk. "Come with me to my office." She walked to her bedroom study aside the living room. Téa took off her sunglasses. Her eyes glowed and turned yellow cat-like as she followed Yayoi in.  
  
It was a few more disgruntle hours before classes were done and over and students were let out and heading home. Kaiba's limo pulled up at the pickup-dropoff section where everyone watched him leave as usual. Thinking he was so lucky to be rich, that what he knew but wish he didn't. Most people think that having everything in the world is everything, but really it's not. Being rich can be such an annoying bitch at times! He thought as the limo pulled away as he got in. They headed to the middle school where Mokuba, Seto's little brother goes to. A dark hair kid was waiting by the gates when he saw his brother's limo pulling up. "Ni-sama!" The boy shouted joyously as he ran into the limo, knocking his older brother down onto the floor. The two brothers laugh and wrestled. "Come on quit it Mokuba!" Kaiba cried. Mokuba got off him and took his seat beside his brother. "Where to sir?" The driver asked. Kaiba was about to say Kaibacorps when he remember that Téa, the new girl from school had asked him to drop off the assignments she had missed in those classes. She was sure strange today, and she was pretty cute too. Nani! What am I thinking, she just a girl! Yeah a girl with beautiful mystifying blue orbs that seem to express a lot of sadness in those depths... "Ni-sama are you alright?" Mokuba asked as he looked at his brother. Kaiba quickly push the thoughts asides and said, "Everything's ok but..." In the first time since they were little he was having fluttering feelings inside his stomach as he thought of her. Tea. Better get this done and over with. "...I got to drop something off at a person's house alright?" He turned his attention to the driver and told him where Téa's address was and then the driver drove down in the direction.  
  
Téa was busy looking through the newspaper, an ad for a job if possible. Yayoi had wanted Téa to help on the cases yes, but that did not mean she was going to be handed hard cold cash for it. Even if she had offered to be Téa's volunteer for feeding and allowing her to stay in the apartment, it did not paid for her clothes, the bills, the mortgage they shared and so on. Téa had to pretend to live like a normal person with normal standards which meant with also the normal things to do in a human's life. Guni was floating about again as she looked over Téa's shoulder to see what she doing. "A job? What do you need one for and please, none of these things cut to what your capable of doing?" She stared at each job that Téa had circled. "Burger World? Cosmetic Center? Come on you got to be kidding, why even choose them?"  
  
"They are if people are considering to hiring a sixteen year old girl." She said as she waved a hand to shoo the pixie away. Guni pouted. "Well sorry, really you still think you're mature even after a couple of centuries." Téa was about to say something to her when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and then Téa went to the hallway while Guni hid behind Tea's hair. "Well it can't be Yayoi now, she left half an hour ago and said she wouldn't be back until 6:45." She whispered as Téa opened the door. Kaiba and a little girl or was it a boy with long hair about ten or twelve stood out in the door-way. "Kaiba!" Oh god what's he doing here? And then she saw him holding some papers in his arms, "Oh you got the work I missed at school today, oh please won't you guys come in for a sec." She moved aside as she let them both into the apartment. As Kaiba stepped in he introduce Téa to the kid next to him. "This is Mokuba, my little brother." The boy looked at her and then at his brother. "Seto is this girl your kanojo?" Téa was confused as she didn't remember much of her Japanese. Guni on the other hand had and knew it by heart. "It means 'girlfriend'." She whispered in her ear. Téa blushed and turned to see Kaiba was also blushing when he said, "No." His brother looked at him with a smirk, "Migi." 'Right...' And then looked around the apartment. Téa decide to change the discussion. She asked if they would like something to drink. "Do you have any Pepsi?" Mokuba asked. Téa nodded and headed over to the kitchen and brought out two cans of Pepsi, one regular and one diet. "Here you go you guys." She handed the Pepsis to them both and then Kaiba looked at her, confusion written on his face. "How did you know that I prefer to drink diet instead of regular Pepsi?"   
  
"Um...because I saw you drinking a coke that was diet so I thought you like 'diet' instead." She said uneasily. She wanted to slap herself on the head. That was lame, very lame! Why must I always look into a person's mind like that without the person suspecting I know?! You should have said that there was only one regular Pepsi and thought he wouldn't mind a diet you idiot! She sat down at the table as the other two joined her. Kaiba notice the newspaper lying there with red circles. "Looking for a job huh." Téa nodded. "Yeah, I arrived a few days ago and my friend is allowing me to stay here, so I have to pay half the rent too." She drew her eyes away, feeling a blush coming on and heard Mokuba sipping his drink as he watched her. Kaiba cleared his voice and said, "My secretary last week was fired and I happened to been looking for one, so maybe you would like to have a job at Kaibacorps." Téa turned to stare at him who's eyes were on her. She smiled and said, "Yeah I would like that, but umm...what time exactly?"  
  
"Sunset to 6 a.m."  
  
"For the weekends?"  
  
"No for the entire week." He said sarcastically. Her face showed she was surprised. I guess he's so serious a lot, she thought. Kaiba then did a smirk on her. "I'm kidding, you can work till close to ten on the weekdays all right and eight-thirty on weekends." Kaiba said. "You can start work on Friday. No later then four." He looked at his wristwatch. "Well better get going, come on Mokuba let's go." He and his brother left, Mokuba waved to her and said, "Arigato Téa, hope to see you again." She watched as they left and then picked up the cans and placed in the recyclable. "Well that was interesting. He looks too young to be running a company like that." Guni said as she emerged from Téa's hair, "What a bunch of weirdos!"  
  
"Hey watch what you say Guni. It's not nice to talk about them like that. Kaiba's just a little 'different' that's all." She had heard vague rumors in the hall at school about Kaiba. He had a dark past but was also the richest guy in Domino city. So guessing that e has a reputation to keep, he give a cold impression at everyone in school, business or wherever he goes. Except for me, she thought he didn't seem to do that with me when I was assigned next to him. He smiled or 'smirked' as people saw and had passed a note secretly to her when no one was looking and pretending not to have done so and with his work, written down with his phone number. She giggled. To her he seemed like a normal guy to known. Guni sat down on the saltshaker on the table. "That guy, I swear is so clueless when it came to talking to you about the job. He was talking to the can like it was you in his hand instead of a cold drink. And his brother is way due for a haircut!"  
  
"Don't be so harsh on them Guni. I think Mokuba's a sweet kid and Kaiba...he's an ok 'friend' to hang with, if you don't get on his bad side."   
  
"Yeah, right" Guni snorted, then she eye her warily. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like him more than you intend to say, but then again, you don't want him to know that you really are a v--."  
"Guni please don't ever mention that to me in my presences again!" She shouted angrily. She shocked the pixie when she yelled which was rare due to her being calm and serene when around Guni and her annoying comments. "I know what I am and I don't need to be remind about it every time or every century as long as I live." She looked down at her clenched left hand that had balled into a fist and felt her nails cutting into her skin. She saw the two rings she had on her fingers. One was golden and had the crest of a bat, a creature of the night. It had blood rubies set as eyes, like the color of blood. She despite it as this was the symbol of her life, eternal darkness but it allowed her to walk in the daylight freely without becoming a pile of ashes. The other one, she couldn't remember where she got it or whom she got it from but she had always treasured it since. The sapphire stone was worn but still shine dimly in the overhead light of the kitchen. "I can't stand what I am and even if I did I still can't bring back what has been lost to me." Red tears fell down her face. Blood tears as one of them trailed down to her mouth and tasted the salty bitterness of her own tears. She used the back of her hand to wipe them away. Guni flutter over to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to say that. I know that you hunt breeds for a living and..."  
  
"I know it's just that I can't stand the fact those nightbreeds and I are one in the same. We share the same darkness which makes me one of those monsters."  
  
"Téa you're not a monster. You are something different from them. You help save the lives of people from the darkness. And that is what you are. A savior of the light."  
  
Téa smiled and said, "Guess your right but..." Just then the door open and Yayoi came in. She found the two in the kitchen. "Is there something I missed?" 


	4. Learning the Breed Case and Kaiba's past

**Blue Kitsune**: Sorry I'm late with the Nightwalkers Yugioh story. It's been hard trying to review the series of nightwalkers and get the thing straight. So far I'm watching episode 1 to 6 and getting chapters for the 2nd episode in mind. So if anyone has ever seen Nightwalkers and want me to place some things into my story, please let me know R & R.   
  
Chapter Four: Learning of the case and Kaiba's childhood past  
  
Yayoi came back with some information and data on the case and brought them to her bedroom. There she turned on her computer and started telling Téa what she found out so far as the computer booted up. "Apparently, this started six years ago when the first attack happened. It wasn't too far from the bridge originally but with the same result of what's happening now."  
  
"Let me guess? Victims dried out and looking like mummies?"   
  
"Exactly." Yayoi insert the disk into the computer and opened it up for everyone to see the information. It was an old file from the police's reports, right before N.O.S. had decided to take charge of the strange cases that had befuddled them beyond their imagination with the unexplain-able.

The paperwork data popped opened and they quickly scanned down the entire story: Four cars crashing into one another, no one surviving, the victims all drained of blood: the bizarre case. Téa looked at the names of the people who were killed.   
  
"Yayoi do they have any information on the victims killed here?" She nodded and clicked on each. Tea read all the details, seeing a picture of the person, data on lifestyles, history, families, etc. When it was on the last victim Téa gasped in shocked from what she read on the report. It showed a picture of what looked like Kaiba, thirty years older, with brown hair and amethyst eyes. Mokuba's, she thought, they're like Mokuba's eyes. She stared down the list of what this man was before his death.  
  
Koki, Ryu   
-age 43  
-Married: Miso Yani (passed away six years, childbirth)  
-Children: Seto and Mokuba  
  
Téa stared at those two names. Seto and Mokuba, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba. Could it be that their father died from an attack by a breed?

"Yayoi, are you sure this has a connection to the one at the bridge? Was this victim drain dry too like the others?" She knew the answer already when Yayoi looked at her, her eyes sad and bottomless. "I'm afraid so, why?" Téa said nothing and looked away. It can't be...for Kaiba's and Mokuba's...

She got up and started to leave the room. "Téa where are you going?" She still didn't say anything as she left the apartment and ran outside.   
  
Téa was walking through the crowded street,s trying to clear her trouble mind as she past shops and restaurants. I still can't believe it, Kaiba lost his father in a nightbreed accident and even if he knew or didn't, he might learn that I am like them and hate me too. Téa let her wandering feet lead her down as she headed over to the park. She took one of the empty bench and sat down and looked up at the sky. It was getting real close to dark and soon Yayoi would come looking for her, wanting to get on the case. Tea closed her eyes for a brief moment and enjoy the silent of the park.  
  
_"...It will be an eternal darkness..."   
_  
She heard that voice before. Someone had said that to her as she stood frozen to the spot as she watched the figure approach her out of the shadows.

_'Please...stay away...someone help me!'_

_'There is no one to help you, my dear. The night shall be your forever haven as you will be by my side for all eternity to come.'_ And that was when she screamed.  
  
Téa's eyes snapped opened, her heart beating like a wild jackrabbit caught by a hunter. She scanned the area around as her blood continued to pound inside her ears, hearing her frighten scream again and again. "W-Who's here. Show yourself." No one appeared or showed. The wind picked up and touch her, mocking her to believe someone had called her.

But I did heard someone? That person, I know who that was. But...it, it can't be him, can it?

She used her vampirism senses to see if anyone else was there. No one. Funny I could have swore I heard...no! She bit her lower lip and drew blood. The coppery elixer blended with her own fear tasted bitter in her mouth. She looked around again. Nothing, not even the shadows moved, and it had been quiet. Too quiet. Damn it! She thought as she quickly ran out of the park without looking and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time you-- Téa? Téa is that you?" She looked up and saw it was Kaiba holding his briefcase, staring down at her.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see him again. This was the second time she had been surprised to see him at all. He shrugged his shoulders, "I come here a few nights to get away from the office. Why are you here?" She looked at him for a second then turned to look elsewhere. "I had some things on my mind and wanted to get them straighten out before I head back to the apartment." She then cleared her throat, "Um, I very sorry my head was still confused and I didn't see you coming, I'm terribly sorry again." She looked away so her eyes only stared at the ground at her feet. God what was wrong with her, she's acting so strange around a human. A human who seem to be the only one she kept a secret from. She was about to walk away, when she felt a hand touched her shoulder.

"Tea is something the matter?" She looked up and saw Kaiba had deep concern in his normally cold blue eyes. She felt her voice choke up, feeling like her heart was inside her throat.   
  
She swallowed hard. "Kaiba I-"

"Call me Seto." He blurted out without thinking, making him act uncertain of what he was doing. But she didn't seem to notice. "Ok, I have something really important and this person doesn't know it but--"

Suddenly a car drove up to them and a window slide down to reveal a attractive young woman with midnight long hair in an expensive suit.

"Téa!" She said, "I was looking all over for you, I was real worried." She got out of the car and stepped over to them. She looked at Kaiba. "And who are you? Never mind, let's go!" Kaiba was about to say something to her when Téa place a hand on his arm and said, "Don't worry about it Seto, I'll be fine." Huh? How did she know that he was worried for her sake going with this woman? Then he felt her kissed his cheek and went to the car. He watched as the two got in and drove away, leaving him dazed and confused. What a strange day, he thought as he walked away. His hand touched his cheek and felt the warm touch from where her lips had touch him. "Wow...."  
  
Téa saw Yayoi was driving like a speed maniac. Meaning she mad as a bull about this case we are on, she thought. As soon as they reach a tunnel Yayoi slowed it down. "Finally I thought you were going to ram this into a wall or something with the speed you were going."  
  
"And what scratch it and turn this baby to bits, please." Yayoi said sarcastically. "Anyways I got some information from the chief that the breed was located here." She turn her head a bit to look at Téa when she said nothing and had her head turned to the other side. She sighed and said, "Look, what Guni told me what happened back at the apartment, was that the guy? This Seto 'Kaiba'?"  
  
Téa flushed and looked to the other side of the car. "Téa I know and I feel sorry that one of your friend's had to have that happened when they were young and had to not know what really happened to his father and..." Téa turned her head to look at her and her eyes glowed golden. "Yayoi listen. You hear that?" She heard nothing but she knew trouble was coming when only Tea sense it. She looked into the review mirror and saw someone following. More likely the breed they were after. Quickly she pulled her gun out and held it in one hand. "Get ready." Yayoi nodded and watched as the creature attack from above the car and punctured holes into the roof. Yayoi shot it and put the car into a screeching halt as the thing flew off. Yayoi got out one side and started to shoot once more. The silver in those bullets should slow it down but still, Téa got out on the other side and starting to chase after it. She bite into one of her finger, producing a blood sword as she went after in hot pursuit. She ducked as the breed tried to make a swipe at her head only to catch empty air instead as she moved.   
  
"Eat this." She took a giant swing and the creature dodged. Well not entirely, she had managed to get it right below the shoulder blades and it yelped in agony as it ran straight out of the tunnel. Téa and the creature had just got out and Téa was ready to take another swing at it when blinding light sheered her sight. Oh no the sun, dear god! She held a hand up at her face and watch dismally the breed taking possession of a passing bird and flew away before she could stop it.   
  
"Damn it." She cursed as she tried to look over and see which way the breed gone. But she was too blinded to see. Wish I'd have my sunglasses, she thought as she walked back to the tunnel where Yayoi waited for her. "Got away."  
  
Téa nodded. She looked at her right shoulder and saw the sleeve ripped and a cut on her skin. "You're bleeding, we better get you home and rest."   
  
"Same goes for you. You need to regain your strength. I'll call in and say your sick." She and Yayoi got back in the car and headed back to the apartment.


	5. Reliving nightmare and Bloody kiss pt 1

Chapter five: Living nightmares and bloody kisses

Téa laid down inside her coffin in Yayoi's room. She barely listen to what Yayoi was saying on the phone to the school as she claim to be Téa's aunt and that she had come down with a fever of a 110.5. She wanted to laugh but she barely had the strength to chuckle as she closed the lid to her coffin and slept.  
__

_'Come to me.....Come to me...'_   
  
Someone was calling out to her as she looked around where she was, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Who's here, where are they calling from. From the shadows? Was it calling her from the darkness? It called out to her by her name alone.   
__

_'Come to me...Come...'_  
  
Her _name_... what had it been? She couldn't remember. Her name and the memories of her mortal past had been taken. This dream was the only memory she had of being human before she ever became a vampire. And every time she slept, she dreamed of the same unforgotten past by which she had last been human and entered the world of darkness as a vampire that day....  
  
She had been in Egypt, this wonderful mystical city of great history and legend. Of pharaoh who rose mightily and found conquest and rose as high as the great pyramids during this glorious era. Ra, the eternal sun god, watched over this ancient civilization that stood once proudly.   
Her skin, tan not white as it was now and dressed in a linen shift and reed sandals as she ran down the sandy path towards the mighty temple of the Goddess of Life.   
She was alone in the shrine as she stepped towards the statue of Isis, wife of Osiris, God of the Underworld and mother of Horus and looked at her brethren's holy face. The sunset made her face aglow with fire and light as she pray to the goddess for her salvation. Sanctuary to be protected and to cry the bitter remorse over a lost that been taken from her. She cried tears that could not stop it's everlasting flood which ran salty and clear, not yet of red and taste like blood as she was to later cry when she become one of them.   
  
She prayed and prayed for the Goddess to not let the thing she most feared to come and take her away, making her one of them and for her eternal Ka to never be released. She was truly afraid, any mortal would be from what she had seen and what had been taken from her. She feared that he might be waiting for her out there somewhere and prayed that the Gods would give her protection from this monster. Although the monster looked human. Even though he was not.   
How life and death seem to have a sense of humor as their own idea to save her by having that one person she had feared from the beginning. She would have prefer to ask Anubis to have taken her very soul then than become what she was if she had known.   
She waited and waited until she felt certain she could headed safely home with the Gods protecting her now.   
  
_Please let your Child not be tainted by that wretched beast of which might be Set's own, one that has drink the blood of man. _

_Protect me from this evil being, oh mighty mother of Horus. _

_Protect this one's Ka from the likes, oh wife of Osiris. _

_Protect thy Isis, Goddess of Life.   
_  
She was getting ready to leave when she heard someone calling. She turned around and gasped as she saw who it was, coming out of the shadows and stepping towards her. She wanted to scream and run for her life but she was too scared and was frozen at the sight of him. He continued to come closer and closer to her, his fangs bare and ready to taste her. She yelled, _"Stay back, stay back!"_  
  
Téa gasped and woke up in a mound of cold sweat drenching her skin and clothes. She sat up right and held one hand to her chest, trying to steady the pounding of her overbeating heart. This always happened whenever she relived her worst nightmare and memory. "God I hate this, why do I have to dream them. Damn that _bastard_!"  
  
She got out of her coffin and went to the kitchen for a drink. Guni was waiting for her in a teacup filled with water, bathing.   
  
"About time you woke up. God you sleep like the dead, no offense." She said as Téa entered the room. Tea went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of pig's blood and took a long swallow. She looked at the time on the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. It was past five thirty. "Sleeping for half the day isn't a crime you know."   
  
"Yeah well, Yayoi called. Said to be ready at_**--**_" Guni stood up in the cup too fast and overbalance it, sloshing half the water out onto the table. Tea handed the imp a dish cloth to dry up. "Thanks Guni. I'm gonna take a shower now. And don't worry, it will be twenty minutes. You can time me if you want." She said, heading back to the bedroom to the bathroom. Guni did a little 'o' with her hands. "Will do Tea! So hurry up before I decide to quick you one _**Hell**_ of a wake up call!" She joked.  
  
The day had turned icy cool as autumn set into Domino. The wind did no good either to add to the expense as it swept over onto the street where Kaiba was walking. He grasped the white trench coat around himself as another cold gale blew by. Good grief, how cool can this week get? First it had been 70, now it's actually 61. I'm not surprised that it hasn't snow yet. He shivered again. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with leather pants and knee-high boots.

Man, I hope Mokuba's warm right now. His hands reached and tighten on the rectangle locket around his neck. The picture inside was of a young Mokuba back when they had been in the orphanage together, before Gozaburo Kaiba adopted them. He had never had taken it off since, neither had Mokuba as the two brothers stick by each other through and through. Although that bond had been sliding down with Kaiba at work and his confrontation with the media and press and so on.....  
Nevermind that! Just why am I doing this? Walking down the street when I could be at the office right now instead, he asked himself the twentieth time. Because your brother wanted to go out for dinner, just the two of you alone and spends some quantiny time together, he remembered. He knew he had agreed to meet Mokuba at the restaurant of his chosing, but thanks to an auto problem with the limo and said wouldn't be fix until after dinner. So here he was, walking downtown with everyone moved in and out in his way.   
  
As he was walking by, he noticed a large crowd over by the sidewalk, staring over at the road.   
  
"My word, there's another one..."  
  
"And not by the bridge this time...."  
  
"Strange huh? This one is the same with all the others? Do you think it's moving right up here?"  
  
Wondering what had happened, he joined over to stare at the scene. He saw two-three cars plummet together and the police were doing their best to keep people at bay. Another car accident had just occur and a ambulance had taken a victim who seem likely already dead and drove off.   
  
Seems like these days an accident was waiting to happen, hmmp, he noted. This similar to what happened at Tokyo Bay Bridge and the incident at the tunnel the previous night if he had read the newspaper correct. This must be the 7th-8th one so far. Kaiba heard arguing to his left and turned to see a partol officer talking to his surprise, the same woman who drove off with Téa the night before. Well, this seem interesting. She's a police officer, but why would she have gone and taken Tea with her yesterday if she was an officer on partol? He watched them argued and tried to listened to what they were discussing over with the situation at hand. But they were talking so far away it was hard to make understanding of what they were saying. As soon as they finished the heated discussion and the woman headed to her car and drove off. So much from hearing what that was about, Kaiba turned away and started walking again. He bumped into someone and looked over and saw a black purse on the ground. He went and retrieved it and turned to see the person walking by.   
  
"Excuse me but you dropped your...Téa." He said and she looked back at him. Without her sunglasses on, her blue eyes were perplexed and startled to see him. "Seto! You surprised me." She was wearing a black V-neck sweater, a black skirt with black tights and knee-high black boots. How can she wear something like that when it's so cold out? He wondered as he stared at her outfit. It like too cold to even consider wearing a skirt, but she did look cute like in that outfit. Tea decided to say something to break the ice of the strange silence they had conducted.   
  
"So, um, Seto how's it going?"   
  
He blinked, breaking eye contact on her and said, "Fine, but I'm surprised to see you up and about when you didn't show up at school today."   
  
She shrugged. "I had, er, the flu this morning but now it's all gone. Nothing like a little rest can't do you know." Quick think of something else to say before he gets even more suspecting. "In fact I felt so much better that er, I decide to go take a walk and happened I noticed this." She looked at the accident again and shuttered, "God how horrible. So many accidents happening at once, don't you agree."  
  
"Yeah, right..." He said with a tone half-believing her story. He thought she had something more to it than what she was telling him. He was a bit curious about what happened last night and wanted to ask her, when he looked at his watch and saw he still need to get to the restaurant. He saw her getting ready to leave when the words just spurt out of his mouth. "Say, Téa I was going to meet my brother for some dinner tonight, would you care to join us? If it's not too much trouble that is? Mokuba just can't seem to get enough of you, even though I, I mean he, us-we! We just met you. So um,...Want to Tea? I'll understand if you are busy or something." Great he sounded like a lovestuck fool and wish he could just simply walk away before matters got worse. Téa knew she should really consider on finding where Yayoi had gone off to first, being it's her first priority to find the breed. But I'm certain she wouldn't mind if I took a quick bite. She smiled at Kaiba and nodded.

"All right, just for a while though, cause I have something to do tonight." She linked her arm in his and saw the sudden redness in his cheek as they walked down the street together like a couple. Guni overheard the conversation behind Téa's hair, 'Great here we go with the lovebirds.'   
  
Mokuba was the first to see his brother coming in and waved him over to the table he had reserved. She and Kaiba took a seat with him when they found the little black haired girl. He smiled when he saw Tea sitting with them. "I see you brought _onesan_, ni-sama." Téa blinked and heard Kaiba growled in a low voice, "Mokuba enough, Téa is not your sister. She only here because I invited her, so there. Now you see what I mean." He told her when he looked at her. Just when it seem that Mokuba was ready to tease his older brother until his face turn red, the waiter appeared and asked them if they would like anything to drink. Mokuba ordered a cherry coke, Kaiba order iced tea and Téa a glass of water. The waiter left them and gave them a moment to look at their menus and talk while discussing certain things. Kaiba looked over at Téa and noticed she was shivering a bit.   
  
"Cold?" He asked. Téa looked up from her menu and stared at him. "Not really. It just that the air condition in these places always tend to bring it down a few degree than outside. It makes me feel like I just walked into a freezer. But I'm alright thanks for asking." She was about to scan her menu once more when she felt something soft and warm-cloth being laid on her shoulders. She looked and saw it was Kaiba's white trench coat. She stared at him, seeing him go back to reading his menu, his face as unexpressive and stone-cold like the one he had on usually at school.   
She touched the trench coat gently and looked at him again amazed and surprised at his behavior. I can't believe that all those talks and rumors at school. _Him_, Seto Kaiba, cold, emotionless, hostile towards anyone and not capable of feeling anything or towards anyone when he's in the presences of people. And not having any friends at all. How sad, she thought. She looked more closely at his face and stared at those cold blue eyes that were carefully concealed beneath the brown bangs and the ice that he had created. Maybe it's due to the fact he lost his family and had to protect himself from cruel reality? A barrier of coldness and ice wrapped around his heart in which he had to make all around him, to make sure he would never be touched or used by anyone or he'll wind up lost in the hands of his own hatred.   
She saw Kaiba turn his head to look over to Mokuba who smiled up at him and he smiled back. And the only one he has left to trust is his brother, if he lost him then....   
  
"Téa are you alright?" She heard Mokuba called out to her. Losing her train of thought, she looked up and saw both of them turn and stared at her. She nodded. "Yeah I was just thinking too much that's all."  
  
"About what?" Kaiba asked. The waiter appeared again with a basket of bread and then left. "Well?"

"I um, was thinking of_**--**_" Suddenly a strong aroma hit Téa's nose like a ton of bricks. Garlic! A vampire can't even stand in a room filled with the smell of garlic. She watched as Mokuba took a piece and started to eat it. Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl. She felt nausea as the scent made her stomach churn even worse. I think I really am going to be sick. She saw Mokuba handing the basket to her. "Téa want some, it's good." She shook her head. "No thanks Mokuba, I'm actually allergy to garlic." She was thankful the basket was put aside. Kaiba decline too, telling Mokuba to not fill up too much before dinner came.   
It was half an hour later when they ordered their food but Tea ate a little but took quick bites of her medium rare steak. A vampire had to eat protein, with occassion of some blood remaining in the juice to eat cooked meat. She then looked at her wristwatch and saw it was half past nine. She said, "I wish I could really stay longer but I have to go somewhere now." She handed Seto back his trenchcoat and was getting up to leave.   
"Thanks again Seto for the meal. It was nice meeting you again Mokuba."

"See ya Tea!" Mokuba said. Kaiba looked at her as she was getting ready to leave. "Téa about your job..." He was saying, but she left in a sudden rush before he could get the words out of his mouth. A strange girl she was. A beautiful strange girl however.

Téa was busy walking down the street, scanning with her eyes and opening her ears to see if there were any signs of the nightbreed about. But to no avail, none. "Damn I was so sure the wound I gave it would slow it down. As much as make it too weak to move on."  
"Oh yeah sure, you expect a nightbreed to give up that easy huh?" Guni said emerging from Tea's hair and sitting on her shoulder.

"Breed are very easy to get angry and can be more troubling when they're wounded. And annoying for the matter." Guni looked behind them and then turned back around. "Speaking of annoying, look who it is behind us." Téa turn as Guni jumped back into hiding. She saw Kaiba and Mokuba running towards her, carrying her black purse.   
  
"Téa, you left this at the restaurant." Seto explain when he reached her and handed the purse. She took it out of his hand. "Oh thanks, um listen, sorry if I ruin your plan for tonight..."  
  
"It's ok, we didn't have much an idea to do later anyways." Kaiba said, "How about some hot cocoa?" Mokuba said yes and Téa agreed. "Why not? A cup of hot cocoa on a cold day like this should hit the spot?" They reached a coffee shop downtown and had the cocoa while they walked. Téa didn't drink hers however, she kept it in her hands and talked with them as Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and called his driver to see if the limo was fixed and to go and picked them up. "Well I guess I'll be going now." She said, starting to walk away when Kaiba grabbed her arm. "Wait, we can drop you off at your place." But she shook her head.

"It's ok I'll just walk back to the apartment." She figured if she didn't see Yayoi on the street, she might have left a message on the answering machine. But Kaiba insisted that it would be much easier and faster by driving. In the end, they wait for ten minutes before the limo drove up and everyone enter. Kaiba told him to drop Téa first to her apartment.   
  
When they arrive, Kaiba went with her to her room number where she stop to grab her keys. "Thanks you Seto. I really had a good time." It felt strangely odd, almost saying it was a 'date' even thought it wasn't. It had just been the three of them eating a meal together and then walking shortly around town with cocoa. Kaiba seem to not care.  
  
"Maybe we could do it again sometime." He said.

She looked at him and said, "Maybe." But she doubt that would ever happen. She couldn't. _They_ couldn't. It wouldn't work out right, she knew but he didn't. She grabbed her keys and set to opening the door.

"Téa." He said and she turn around to see him staring at her. Her heart beat faster than she ever imagine as she looked up at him, gazing deep into his midnight gems and then felt his lips touched her. She was confused and surprised at the action but then relax as she reacted to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her body against him. She sighed to herself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt him rubbing his hands up and down her entire body. She could still taste the cocoa, feeling it heat down her body as he coaxed with his tongue against her lips to enter her mouth and gained passage. The temptation in her caused her to lose control of herself as the kiss deepen, pressing her lips harder and firmly against his. Her canine teeth elongated inside her mouth and nip his lips softly. She felt him jumped in reaction to the bite but soon he got over it as she continued to kiss him gently, making him groaned in pleasure. A tickle of blood enter her mouth as she sucked this the concuction she had created.

The taste of blood and chocolate was absolutely delicious. It tasted so exotic, so elegantly pure of life. It was something that could almost be as wonderful as the immortal nector Ambrosia, drink to the gods.

It also tasted...deadly sweet.

And she liked it.

She drew back her lips, look at him with her eyes half-hooded, still lost in that blood kiss. She licked her lips, tasting the remaining taste of their unbelievable kiss.  
  
"See you later Seto." She pecked him on the lips, gentle but firm and quickly step in and closed the door.   
  
Kaiba was feeling lightheaded and freed minded for the first time in his entire life. He can't believe it, that kiss, oh man, wow, what a kiss! He was in that state for a while after he walked back to the limo and when they headed to the mansion. Mokuba stared at his brother and saw him smiling dreamily as he watched the apartment disappear in the distance. He smiled smugly to himself too. My big brother has a crush! Finally, and both brothers were silent as the limo drove back home.

When Kaiba reached his room and booted up his computer to do some of his work, Mokuba came up to him and said, "You like her don't you? That's why you allow her to see your 'normal' self instead of being a jerk all the time." Kaiba stared at his brother, clearly both surprised and annoyed at how his brother found out. "And what's that suppose to mean." He said in a fake bored tone.  
  
"Well you know, you don't act all ticked and say 'back off' or 'get to work', or being rude like you usually do with the Big Five or people at school or the office. I say that it's a good deal you're seeing someone special in your life. Counting me of course." Kaiba rolled his eyes and pretend to care less what his brother was saying. But it was true, he was not just liking her, he was falling head over heels for her. She was truly the most mysterious girl he ever met, yet he like her because she was different somehow.

Very different indeed.

He smiled as he rubbed his lips where she had kissed him. His lips were swollen and felt he had a small cut that made Kaiba wondered how she could have bitten him like that. Even though she nipped him hard, still she did kiss amazing. He sighed again to himself, remembering that wonderful kiss.

Blue Kitsune: Ok that's only half of what I originally had for this chapter, but I saw it going too long so I decide to cut them into part and wanted you guys to read this, the 'kissing' scene. Hope it wasn't too bloody. Heh Heh!

Guni: Blue Kitsune does not own Nightwalkers or Yugioh, althought she does so she can kick Cain's--

Blue Kitsune: Guni!

Guni: Fine his butt! But I still say his ass because he one and!

Blue Kitsune grabs a jar and places Guni in a jar.: Ok so please review ok and I'll have the second part up soon.


	6. Work at Kaibacorps, then Attacked!

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok I had this original part with Chapter five. But seeing as that was getting too long, I decide to make this one a new chapter where Tea goes to work at Kaibacorps and then so on with them story... R & R   
  
Téa arrived in the late afternoon the next day to Kaibacorps. It was Friday and there was no school, teacher's work day whatever. She asked Yayoi to drop her off to the CEO corporation downtown. Yayoi had seemed a bit overworked last night and been trying her hardest to find where the breed gone. But she had no luck in that department either as she could collect from any of the other N.O.S.

And even though she was dead tired, barely got any beauty sleep, there was no way she would allow Téa to drive her car during the tunnel accident. They arrived fifteen minutes at the CEO company, Kaibacorps.   
  
Well this is it, Tea smooth down the borrowed suit from Yayoi's closet. She looked fetching in her white skirt and red blouse and red pumps. The white jacket was Tea's from her own wardrobe, adding her own touch to the clothes. Téa walked out and looked at the building then looked at Yayoi. "Listen, I'll call you if there's any trouble all right. I'll be at H.Q. till then. See you later. And don't say anything about _you know_." Téa nodded and watched as Yayoi left in a hurry, driving in the rental from Head Quarters.   
  
Does she really think I'm that stupid to do something like... "Well glad that over." Guni said coming from behind Téa's ear. Tea turned and said to the imp. "Just remember Guni, stay hidden. I don't want to explain why I have a little green pixie with me, understood?" Guni gave her a perky smile, cleared she understood and hid as Téa walked inside.   
  
Kaiba was busy typing while Mokuba was watching TV when he got a knock on the door and a co-worker appeared. "There's a Miss Gardener here to see you sir."   
  
"Send her in." He said and got back to work. Kaiba finished the paragraph he was writing and looked up to see Téa coming into the room. "Good to see you again Téa."  
  
"Likewise." She looked over at him. He looked devilishly handsome in his white suit and navy blue tie. The seam of that jacket seem to show the muscles underneath. And I thought he was just tall and lanky, not well fitted I must say. He saw her staring and looked up. She turned away, her cheeks turning red.   
  
"Um, so what do I do first for you?" She asked nervously.  
  
"There are some paperworks to file and bring from other offices, reports, schedules, agendas. If you need any help let one of my workers know. Understand?" She nodded. "Good. And here." He pulled out a paper from his desk and laid a pen. "You have to sign this. This is your contract for your job, payment, insurance, etc." She quickly scanned the sheet then sighed it. She handed him back his pen and contract when she finished. She smiled and then started to walked out of the room. "Thanks Seto. I mean Kaiba. I guess I have to call you that now, sir."  
  
"Tea you can still call me Seto, but only in front of the workers as 'Kaiba''" And then he went back to his document word file on the desktop.  
  
It took almost half the day for Tea to finally get the hang of how things worked as being Kaiba's secretary. She had a desk outside Kaiba's office and decided to check any other things that he needed. By the time she got things down easy, she was doing it all in a quickness that no worker had ever seen before in a new secretary. Wouldn't they like to know? She thought, grinning.

It was 9:30 p.m. when Téa was finish typing the agenda for Kaibacorps. Téa was finishing up setting Kaiba's entire meeting schedule for next week when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Seto standing by with a briefcase in hand. "I think that's enough for today." He told her.   
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I been practically work myself to death." She joked to him, then she looked at him shyly. "Um Seto so you are going home I guess..."  
  
"No, not really. I got some business plans to discuss with some associates in town. Mokuba might need a ride however. Mokuba, do you want to go home with Tea?" Mokuba shook his head. "Thanks for the offer though."  
  
"All right have a safe trip."  
  
"Thanks we will." Both Kaiba brothers left and Téa turned off the computer and grabbed her jacket and head back to the apartment on foot.  
  
The sun was going down. The night settling in and each of the light posts flashed on in an instant. The limo drove off as Kaiba stared out the window totally in a daze. His mind had been in thought most of the day, having mostly work consume it and seeing Tea when quitting time. He pushed this things aside and thought, well enough of that, let me look at those papers that company has proposed and hmm, what the...

He noticed a Styrofoam cup sitting in one of the cup holders. It look vaguely familiar. He picked it up, took a sip and wanted to gag. Ugh! Cold cocoa, where the hell did this come_**--**_wait a minute, this is Téa's! Why didn't she drink it? That girl was such a mystery to him at times. Just as they were crossing the Bay Bridge, Mokuba looked through the back window. "Hey big brother, do you notice that there's no one else on this road except us and that guy on the motorcycle behind."  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba looked in the back window and saw there was someone in behind, but it was no motorist. It was ebony and swift as it gained speed towards them. And it was running on two legs with a big cape almost like wings. Except they were wings when the thing jump and flew straight at them. It winded up crashing into the limo. The driver gasped in terror, right before getting killed by the thing. As for the Kaiba brothers, Mokuba opened his mouth to scream as Seto stared in shock as the thing lunged at them. _**"WHAT THE HELL!?!"**_


	7. Showdown at bridge, secrets revealed

Blue Kitsune: Sorry I'm late with the update on the story but I just had to finish things up before placing episode two on. Episode one is here and I hope you enjoy reading it! Read and Review!  
  
Chapter Six: Showdown at the bridge, secret revealed  
  
Téa had just reached the apartment when Yayoi's car screeched over towards her and popped her head right out. "Get in!"  
  
"Yayoi what's wrong?" She asked as she took the passenger side and grabbed on tightly to the dashboards as the car zoomed with lightening speed. "It's the breed, it attack again at the bridge. We better get there before it gets away."   
  
"Oh god," She said as Guni floated out of her hair. "Yayoi let's hurry, step on it!" She said and Yayoi didn't need to be told twice, she was going 60mph. They reached the bridge to see a couple cars crash together, but that's not what shocked Téa the most.   
  
One of them was a black limo. The same limo Seto and Mokuba had gone in.   
  
She ran over to the vehicle and yanked open the back door. Mokuba laid on his back, unconscious but still breathing. She checked and saw he had barely any injuries except for a couple bruises. Guni popped her head out and saw the kid lying there.   
  
"He looks ok, but where's the older one, Kaiba?" Suddenly they heard Mokuba groaned. Guni went back into hiding as he opened his eyes and saw Tea staring down at him.   
  
"W-what happened...the last thing I can recall was seeing something big and monster-like crashing into the front window and..." He looked around him seeing his brother wasn't by him. "Where's Seto? Where's my brother?"   
  
Téa looked around the area. She tried to see where Kaiba could have gone if maybe he had survived and went in search for help or if anyone else was injured.   
  
It could be possible that he moved away from the scene and fainted or....   
  
She hoped it wasn't that as she tried to push that thought away. She turned to stare at Mokuba. "Don't worry I'll find Seto for you, I promise." She saw Yayoi coming up to them. "Yayoi, you and Guni stay here and watch Mokuba. I'm going to look for Seto." And she rushed off before the two had anything to say. All she was concerned about was Seto and if he survived. Please let him be all right? Don't let him be hurt or dead.   
  
She looked around on the bridge, searching everywhere but found something on the ground. It was blue and familiar.   
  
She picked it up and saw it was Seto's tie. He's around here somewhere and still alive if the breed didn't kill him. I just hope that he's.... She held the tie in her hands and then saw a shadow loomed over her from behind. She turned around to see Kaiba standing over her.   
  
"Seto..." She whispered. He looked down at her and she saw there was something wrong with him. His face taken a skeleton like structure, skin drawn tight. His white suit had been ripped and torn. His eyes sunken in, but instead of his normal blue eyes she saw they were red with dilated white pupils. He looked emaciated and his forehead had been bleeding a little, to leave him unconscious, enough for the breed to take control over his body.   
  
She was afraid she knew what her answer was when she saw him. He had been taken over by the breed.

He was showing sharp teeth in a demonic-like grin. "Hello Tea...It's good to see you, you know. This feeling I have, it throb and it throbs and it _**throbs**_." He was laughing maniac-like and smirking as he grabbed Téa's neck. "_**T**_his is a strong body **_indeed_**! Since this _body_ hardly suffered any injuries, unlike those others, it's perfect for my _**purposes**_!" It said in a harsh raspy voice while wrapping his sharp claws into her throat. Téa grabbed his hands and tried to pried them off but they only tightened as the breed took more and more control over Kaiba's body. "_**S**_truggle with all your might, you'll **_never_** get loose, not with **_me_** and in this **_body_**!" It said, smirking at the struggling Tea in his grasp. She could feel less air circulating through, but she still had some strength to try to fight it. All she needed to do was to distract it somehow until she could catch it by surprised then free Seto and destroy it. There was a way, the only way she could think of. If he could hear it, then maybe, maybe he could...   
  
"Tell me something you damn wretched **_breed_**?" She spat, "Were you the one also responsible for killing those other innocents six years ago? Does this name ring a bell? Ryu Koki, Seto and Mokuba's _father_?"   
  
The breed smiled, revealing it's long sharpen teeth, "**_I_** see you been doing your research.**_ I_** don't know that name, **_b_**ut _**yes**_ I did killed those people long ago. **_I _**needed a body desperately and all those people were just perfect to _**test**_ out, to try and take over." It laughed again. "Now that I answered your _stupid question_, I think it's time for you to _**die--"**_ It was cut short as it was gagging and choking and she heard it voice changed.   
  
Seto's.   
  
He sounded torn, angry and most of all in rage. She knew that somewhere in there, that Seto could still be conscious and that he heard what the breed said.   
  
"Y-you...killed...my-**_father_**!...after all...those years...in torture-and-in-pain...with Gozaburo....you're-the one to-blame-for all this!"   
  
She heard him howled, "**_You monster_**!!! I won't....let...you...hurt her...not _Téa..._unless I kill-you first **_bastard_**!" Téa watched as she saw the two struggle to take control, Seto and the breed. She wasn't sure if Seto was strong enough while outcold when the breed took over, but she hope he could.  
  
She yelled, "Release Seto! His...body...doesn't belong....to....you!" _"Never_! I'll never **_release_** him!" The breed screamed. "**_You_** can do nothing to stop me while I have you in my**_ grasp_**!" It yelled in pain again and it's strangle on Téa's neck loosen and that all that she needed. The breed looked at the Téa in his hands and watched as she vanished, the hands that gripped her neck held nothing but air. It left the breed shocked and angry.  
  
"**_What _**the--?" It snarled, where did the bitch go off to?   
  
"You know that was my shadow you were holding by the way." What?! All of a sudden, the breed-possessed body of Seto Kaiba felt strong arms grab him, then felt sharp fangs at his neck. The breed tried to struggle but Téa, the vampiress was stronger, she held him tight in a steel vise-like grip. The breed continued to struggled as it screamed in anger.  
  
"**_No_**, you-_you _must be a **_vampire_**! But how? How is it possible that you're on the side of the**_ humans_**?!" It let out an inhuman roar of mingled pain and rage as Téa sucked the breed out. Once she had it in her mouth, she spat out the ebon apparition to the ground. She looked at the muck, "I don't know, maybe because I still have a human heart." She placed Seto down on the ground. She noticed he was back to his normal self but was barely conscious and breathing.   
  
"Seto!" She turned around and saw three figures coming over, Guni and Yayoi in back while Mokuba way up ahead, running over towards her and Seto.   
  
"Seto!" Mokuba ran to his brother's side. He looked at his brother then right up at her. "Is he going to be ok?"   
  
Téa nodded. "Yeah, he just been overwrought that's all." She looked over to the two brothers again and smiled down at the little boy. "Ah I hate to break this precious moment but that breed is still on the loose." Yayoi said as she and Guni showed up.   
  
Tea nodded and wasted no time, she ran towards where the car pile was and search for the breed and found it over at the crash site. She saw it tried to take over a multilane body. It did not succeed as it had planned. Téa bit her finger and created a blood sword. She attack it and watched it back away, then snuck up behind her and bit right into her shoulder. "AGGHH!!!!" She cried as the breed bit deep into her flesh and pulled back, releasing her blood all over the ground.  
  
Téa, on one knee gripping in pain, watched the breed try to find an uninjured corpse to use. She quickly followed pace and went over towards the breed.  
  
"You cannot find a body in those conditions by that you have caused to carnage. So prepare to return to the eternal darkness." She stabbed it in-betweens the eyes and watched as it disparate before her into nothing but ashes. When it was gone, she fell down on both knees, the blood sword fell and dropped into a puddle of blood. She held her shoulder and saw her own blood seeping through her fingers. She could feel her head going empty and darkness engulfing her before she heard Guni call out to her.  
  
"Téa!" Guni and Yayoi got to her aide and Yayoi picked Tea up gently. She looked at Yayoi and whispered in a voice so soft it seem to be the wind talking. "Yayoi....I need...." She didn't have to say anything else as Yayoi lowered her choker and grabbed Téa's face and leaned her against her neck. Tea's fangs grew and she bit down hard and drank...   
  
Kaiba moaned as he opened his eyes to see Mokuba standing over him. "Seto, you're all right." Kaiba nodded and Mokuba wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him. He winced in pain. "Oops, sorry are you sure you're ok."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just, Uhh...?" He looked around him and saw the wreck of cars there. "Mokuba what happened here, what's been going on?!"  
  
"Seto don't you remember anything? Téa came and save you and then she chased something with a sword that just appeared out of nowhere. It was so freaky yet so cool! She--"  
  
"Oh god," Memories started to flood back into his mind. The last thing he could remember before losing conscious was nearly choking her, but it wasn't him, it was the monster who took control of him and...   
  
"Oh no, Téa!" He lunged up painfully, his ribs hurt and a sharp pain ran down his back. But that didn't matter to him. He needed to find her and see if she was all right. Please let her be! "Téa!" He screamed again. He ran right towards where the crash site was and saw two figures standing by, unaware of his presence. He walked a little closer to see. Téa and Yayoi.   
  
"What the..." He stared in shocked disbelief as he saw Téa holding Yayoi in her arms, biting into her neck, drinking.   
  
Drinking Yayoi's blood....  
  
Kaiba was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. He took a step closer to them. "Tea...."   
  
Téa looked up and noticed him standing by. A trail of blood trickled down from the corner of her lips and on the long canine teeth she had. Instead of seeing her beautiful sky blue eyes, he saw they were glowing gold and cat-like that held a predatory look in those depths, showing power and hunger and fear.   
  
What in the world?.... She can't be, can she?   
  
"Téa what-what?" Téa used the back of her hand to wipe the blood away and looked at him with those same golden eyes but they now held a depth of...pity.   
  
"I guess you know the truth now, of what I am. I'm not human. I am a vampire, a creature of darkness. The same kind as to the one who just attack you and had taken control of your body."  
  
"You mean the one, that creature that killed my...?"   
  
Téa nodded sadly.   
  
"Yes, that was the same one that caused the car crash and killed your father six years ago."   
  
"And you're a...a....vampire?!" He asked in total shock, still a little confused to believe what he was hearing. Vampires, monsters of darkness, this was all crazy. Then out of nowhere Kaiba saw a small green pixie fluttering by Tea and Yayoi. Guni flew over to Kaiba.   
  
"That's right! She's a vampire and that means she drinks blood! You get it, not cocoa! Blood! Got that Einstein!" He looked at the imp oddly and pointed at it. "What is this, this thing floating in the air? A imp or something?"

"What!" Guni flew to his face, "The name's Guni. And listen, for your information I'm not a thing, I'm a pixie! Got that, not imp, pixie! Get that through your thick skull you clueless bozo CEO of a rich company. But don't you dare think that I'm --"  
"Guni, enough." Téa said and she looked back towards Kaiba. "Please understand, my purpose in this existence...which I even call a 'life' is to track and hunt down demonic creatures called 'Nightbreeds'. Beings who seek to be in the light by possessing human bodies. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me and wish to never see me again. I understand...We belong to different worlds, you in the light with your kind, me in the forever darkness." She started to get up, helping Yayoi to her feet, she looked one more time at him. "Guess this is farewell then, I'm truly sorry for all this. I'll be leaving now, goodbye Seto...."   
  
Kaiba watched as the two women and the strange pixie vanished into the night. Kaiba had wanted to shout out to her to not go, but she had already disappeared before he had a chance to say them.   
  
The ambulance arrived followed by police cars and newsvans in less than an hour. Kaiba and Mokuba had been the only ones to survive and the news people were all over them, asking questions as to what happened. Kaiba ignored their question while the two headed to the ambulance van. Kaiba sat down on the side, after news crew and police went to investigate more on the scene and left them alone. Sitting there as Mokuba was being checked on for any serious injuries. Kaiba looked far down the bridge, wondering about Tea and what she had told him.   
  
A vampire...a creature of darkness?   
  
If she was a vampire, then did that make her almost like that breed that killed his father? He recalled what the breed said before as it and Tea had struggled behind.  
  
_No, you-you must be a vampire! But how? How is it possible that you're on the side of the humans?!   
  
I don't know, maybe because I still have a human heart.   
_  
Could someone as a monster, a vampire have a human heart? Vampires were evil and bloodthirsty all the time like in all legends and myths, but she was so sweet and sincere, pure of heart...   
  
While he was thinking this, one of the paramedic came up to him and said, "You know, apart from a couple of bruises and your hit on the head, you and your brother are all right, mister Kaiba. You got to be the two luckiest guys to survive this." Kaiba looked up at him and then exhaled a little bit of air before saying, "Yeah I guess lucky." He then stared ahead again, lost in thought. Tea....

Yayoi had gone and left to report back to headquarters about the case completed and Tea and Guni stayed in the apartment. Tea, after taking a shower and changed, went to the living room. She sat on the couch and watched the news, seeing if there was anything on about the crash. There was a little talk about the death tolls on the bridge and how the mysterious biker or gang seem to have disappeared once more.   
  
Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, then she listened as the news talked of how out of the deaths, two people survived: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Well that's good to hear, for now at least. She turned off the TV and picked up her CD player. She put her headphones on and pressed play. Evanescence sang their haunting melody out to her.   
  
_I'm so tired of being here   
suppressed by all of my childish fears   
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave   
because your presence still lingers here   
__and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal   
this pain is just too real   
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
and I've held your hand through all of these years   
but you still have all of me   
_  
She listened, each of the lyrics stung her like a thousand knives as she thought of Seto. Him, thinking she was just a normal girl but so much more than he imagine. She remembered the first day at school just a few days before when she sat next to him. His cold blue eyes held fire in those depths as she had stared in his when she took her sunglasses off. A gaze that seem to have hold much coldness but she knew he had secrets and so did she.  
  
_you used to captivate me   
by your resonating light   
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams   
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me   
  
_Why am I feeling this? I shouldn't have to feel like this, should I?   
  
_these wounds won't seem to heal   
this pain is just too real   
there's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years   
but you still have all of me   
_  
She had revealed her secret to him, she wanted herself to move on with her life and forget him, but had she really wanted that?   
  
And did he? The first kiss they shared still burned inside her mind and she wished to taste that lingering taste again. I can't, no I can't be....  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
and though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along   
_  
She turned off the player, feeling she had heard enough and laid back on the couch, staring at the ceiling absently. What's going on inside me? I feel like I lost a part of myself just now. It happening whenever I'm thinking of...  
  
The phone rang, the perfect distraction to stop the thoughts from entering her mind. She picked it up on the third ring and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Téa, it's Yayoi."  
  
"Hey how did things go with H.Q.?"  
  
"They were satisfied with the report once they saw we did it without any complication or the press finding out about the breed. In fact, the chief wants me to do even harder cases, which means an even bigger payment and offered a raise too. Sounds nice huh? So how about tonight we go out and celebrate for this wonderful new deal?"  
  
"I don't think I'm in the mood Yayoi." She said. Silence on the other end.  
  
"I see... listen I be back in a couple of hours. I'll get some takeout, Chinese ok, bye."  
  
"Bye." And hung up and flopped back down on the sofa. Guni floated over and sat on the cushion beside her. "Miss him huh? Why don't you call him or go to his office and see how he's doing instead of being a couch potato all day?" Téa looked over at her.   
  
"Guni you wouldn't understand. People meet and people part, and I'm not like other people remember? I've been a vampire for so long I know that he wouldn't accept me after what I told him." She knew that much was true, but then why did she feel so empty inside all of a sudden?   
  
Maybe I...I...  
  
Téa sighed and laid her face in the cushion. I can't take this anymore, why does this have to happened to me? She thought when she heard the doorbell rang.   
  
"Just go away, leave me be..." She mumbled through the soft fabric. It ranged again and again, the person outside didn't seem that they want to leave. Téa snarled as she got up and headed to the door.   
  
"Look whoever you are, I swear if you don't stop that, I'll**_--_**" When Tea opened it, she was taken by full surprised as Kaiba stood outside in the hallway. The words she was going to say dropped out of her mouth all at once when she saw him. "Seto!"   
  
He smiled at her wearily as he looked at her. "Hey Téa, mind I come in?" She nodded and he step in. She closed the door behind and then looked at what was in his hands, a bouquet of black roses. She looked at him questioningly. "Oh these are for you. I didn't know what kind you like so I tried to pick the most...unique ones to you."   
  
He cleared his throat as he said, "Téa...I first want to thank you for saving my life tonight and that I was...well kind of surprised of what I learn about you. I thought you were mysterious but never knew you like that. Anyways, I had been thinking of what you said and I think you're wrong."

"Wrong? How?" She was curious by what he meant by that.

"You said you belong in the dark with those breeds, but you don't. You're full of light and life and you have a human heart like you said."  
  
"And I thought you had been unconscious when I said that." She said. But she listened as Kaiba continued. "Téa, I know you think we are different in kinds, but you proved to be human with your heart and that's the truth. And well I know you are probably going to need someone you can trust when you on the 'nightbreeds' hunts and I'll be willing to help and...." He was stopped as Tea placed a finger to his lips to shush him.   
  
She looked deep into his eyes and said, "Seto, you talk too much ...."   
  
And she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed back and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her lips felt warm and soft as they brush his own. It felt like heaven again for the second time just like the first, they thought, an ever-binding chance to seem to last forever. Unfortunately, the kiss lasted about five minutes before Guni decide to ruin the moment.   
  
"Eww, you two are very weird, to be just kissing when Kaiba knows what you are Tea." She started to do choking sounds as she flew towards them. "And please I just ate, can't you two do it somewhere else!" They turned and glared at her.   
  
"Guni go find someone else to bother, we're busy." Both said at the same time, then laughed when they realized what they did.   
  
Guni 'hmmp' and flew towards the kitchen.   
  
"Is she always like this?" Kaiba asked. Téa nodded. "Yes, she can be that way sometimes, trust me. And I think she starting like you a bit with her being at her highest annoyances." Kaiba smiled. "So how about we go celebrate by getting you a special bloody Mary from the nearest blood bank, my treat."   
  
She laughed and leaned against him. "Okay that sounds like a perfect plan. Guni do you want to come with us?"  
  
"And hang out with you weirdos while you're smooching, no thanks!" Guni said as she flew over to them, "But I have no choice, seeing I got to keep an eye on you two anyways, understand?" They walked out of the apartment together, Kaiba and Téa lacing their hands together as they strolled out into the night.  
  
A man watched in the silent darkness as he watched his beloved go with her 'friends'. _'Soon you will be my side again my lovely dearest'._ And disappeared into the shadow to where he hence came.


	8. The 6th sense and the case of Stardom

Blue Kitsune: I'm sorry I'm late with this, but I been on vacation for a while and was trying to think of a great Naruto story to cross Yu-gi-oh or something, if anyone has any ideas let me know.

Kaiba: Enough already, get on with the story for Christ Sake!

Blue Kitsune: Ah, are you really that desperate to get with Tea so soon Kaiba

Kaiba:Blushing like Hell Sh-shut up, just hurry up so we can get on to the scene with me and Tea in the lemon--

Blue Kitsune: Kaiba Hey don't say anything about that yet, it still needs work so don't rush me or I swear I'll

Tea: Holding back a annoyed Kaiba Relax Seto we can do our own later....if you behave and say the disclaimer.

Kaiba:Smirking and hugging her then pressing his lips against her, then pulled back to sayBlueKitsunedoesnotownYu-gi-ohorNightwalkers, so there! Then goes back to making out with Tea

Blue Kitsune: Well on with the second episode of Nightwalkers and Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seven: The six sense and the actress's contract to stardom  
  
Kaiba woke up when he felt sunlight hitting his eyes and heard Mokuba calling him to get up. He yawned and stood up from his chair where he had slept in the night before, working late as usual. He stretch himself and heard his back crack from sleeping upright. Somehow if I keep doing this, I'm going to think I'm the vampire instead of Téa.   
  
Téa...he remember how in just a few days, he learned there were such creatures called nightbreeds and she was a vampire. And now he had been drawn to that mysterious world through her to help out in any way he could against those breeds. If he could, he thought.  
  
He walked into his bathroom, showered and got himself dressed for school. He walked down the hall to where Téa's room was and knew she must've been ready by now and was waiting downstairs.   
  
He had discussed with her to come and live with him at his mansion, as seeing that she need a larger place to stay and that he wouldn't mind having her company with Mokuba and such. She said ok and Yayoi didn't seem to mine it either. All seem well as they started to pack all of Tea's things and boxes and got them over to Kaiba's mansion. Then there was the thing of getting Téa's coffin here.   
  
He still felt unease about how those women think when they placed the huge crate in the car and placed it in Tea's room. He had come in to check how they were doing with the unpacking when he saw them unloading the coffin to Tea's closet. He was quite shocked to see the coffin but Tea told him it served as her bed when she sleep, that she would rarely use the bed anyways. He would never think of daring to see how she slept in that thing ever.  
  
Kaiba walked down the stairs, past the hallway to the kitchen where he saw Téa making pancakes for them.   
  
"I thought I smell something good besides you." She looked up and smiled when she saw him come in. "Morning, Seto. I told your chef to let me cook breakfast today. Hope you don't mind." He smiled back at her. "Not at all Tea, they really look delicious." He sat down at the table where Mokuba was also waiting as Téa set the food on the table. Mokuba looked up at her as she set his stack on the plate. "Thanks big sister." He had now considered her a part of their family and hoping that it was going to be always now that he learned of her being a vampire after Seto and she had told him of the incident and such.   
  
She nodded and ruffled his hair. "You're so welcome Mokuba." And took a seat opposite them, sipping the blood juice she had. Guni came fluttering in and saw the stack of pancakes.   
  
"Oh boy! The mother load!" She flew down, pick up the biggest piece and started taking big chunks of the pancake. She finished it in ten seconds. "Yum!" She said rubbing her stomach and then grabbed another one.  
  
The phone ranged and Téa went to pick it up.   
  
"Hello, hey Yayoi! I'm glad to hear you _**--**_oh, oh my!...uh huh. Interesting? I see...ok thank you for telling me. Bye." Kaiba finished his meal and followed Téa to the living room.   
  
"What's up?" He asked as she turned on the TV and change it to the news. According to the news, the actress Yukie Tsukimura had just committed suicide by jumping out of her apartment window. "What a pity. I happened to admire her performances," Kaiba said as he sat down to watch. Mokuba and Guni came in and saw them watching the story unravel about the actress's late suicide. "Man why would someone do that?"  
  
"People want to be remembered like hero and seeing themselves going to glorious deaths is what they thinks is the best seeing it would make them immortalized as the greatest even after their deaths. Sometimes I believe that people think that they get more plays dead than they did alive. So they believe suicide is the big ticket for them." Téa told him.   
  
Mokuba winced, "Gross! Well there is no way I want to be remembered like that." Guni settled on his shoulder. "I agree, cause once you're dead, you're dead."   
  
Then they turn back to the news where they saw a young woman named Yoko Asahina, Tsukimura's understudy, on the screen as she talked about her late mentor's death.   
  
That's odd, why do I have a sudden feeling there something wrong with that women? Kaiba thought as he watched the woman on TV. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and shivers down his spinal cord. And was it just his imagination he was seeing dark outlines coming off her or was the picture a little fuzzy. Kaiba turned and looked at Tea, seeing her expression turn darker as she looked more closely at the woman, barely listening to the news anymore now. And he knew that something was up, especially since that phone call from Yayoi.  
  
"Tea is there something I should know about?" She nodded her head but didn't say it. "I'll explain later." She said to him and went to grab her bag from her room. He turned off the set and wondered what Tea was going to tell him as they got ready to leave for school.  
  
Kaiba and Téa decided to talk outside during lunch instead of inside the cafeteria with everyone inside, still talking of the actress's suicide.   
  
She had her sunglasses on as they sat on the roof of the school, isolated from people hearing them talk. She placed a hand over her glasses, shielding the light that was blinding her.   
  
"Damn it, I hate this." She hissed as they sat down on the side of the building. "You think the sun goes down at this time when it actually gets brighter at noon."  
  
"I thought vampires turn to dust in sunlight?" He had been curious about whether that myth had been true or not, he was still amazed how she was able to walk out in the sun. She nodded. "That's true but we are capable of walking in the light after passing a certain age and full experience of being full vampire. And since I am a half vampire however, I have to wear one of theses." She pointed to the ring with the bat crest with ruby eyes. "We use them as a protection guard when we go out in sunlight. I have necklaces, bracelets, chokers any kind for any occasion. But sunlight can still make us feel weak and blind at the same time."   
  
"How old do vampires have to be to be capable of walking in the light?"  
  
She thought it through then said, "I think you have to be over ten thousand, or close to it." Then she decided to change the subject. "But never mind that. So about the news, tell me what did you think about the suicide and Miss Yoko?"   
  
He shrugged. "I just didn't think it felt right to me, seems like it's got foul play written all over. And the strange thing is, I sense...nevermind, you think I'm going crazy."  
  
"Sense what? You mean you sense something about Yoko?"  
  
He nodded. "I just all of a sudden, felt this weird vibe coming from her. Almost a dark and menacing one. It gives me the chill to think of it." Guni appeared out from behind Tea's hair and looked at him. "Wow sounds like you just got yourself the six sense."  
  
"Six sense?"  
  
"It's a side effect when a breed enters and then leaves the body, the person is tainted with some of the breed's DNA. This sometimes is very rare to get when you know fifty percent chances are the person's already dead or that the breed had taken complete control of the body." Téa explained.   
  
"In other words, you have the ability to sense other breeds and find out exactly what kind or how many there are in an area." Guni smirked. Kaiba sighed, rubbing his head with the back of his hand.  
  
"So it's like that movie with that kid seeing ghost. I'm able to sense nightbreeds, great how exciting. As if I wanted to make another encounter with them after that last one tried to take control of me. Great, just great..."   
  
Tea walked over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Seto, I know this is new to you now all of a sudden, but right now, we need to figure out this case before it gets anymore strange than what it seems."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Beside that doesn't seem like a suicide and something weird about that Yoko woman."  
  
She sighed, "Remember when Yayoi called today this morning? She told me to watch the news and let me know something that wasn't placed in. 1) Yukie Tsukimura's manager body was found on the stage where she had been due to perform on, half eaten and 2) they found pieces of body parts inside Yukie's stomach which match his DNA."   
  
Kaiba cringed in disgust as he heard those words coming out of her mouth. He felt he was going to be sick.   
  
Body parts, eaten by Miss Tsukimura, the actress? Had she gone cannibalism or crazy or _both_? But he listened as Tea continued. "I think the actress Yukie had a breed....but there's something wrong that doesn't seem to add up. Something that isn't right."   
  
She stood up and place her hand under her chin. "Why would a breed go to all the trouble of finding a body and then abandon it like that? That is not the way a breed works, something doesn't make senses..."   
  
Guni flew over towards her. "Yeah and breeds don't committed suicide. And you want to know something, I think that actress, Yoko or whatever her name is, is our prime suspect in this case. She's an understudy right and you know how understudy want to become stars on the stage and can call for desperate measures sometimes? And you also want to know something, she had been crying fake tears on TV. An actress knows how to move an audience when being watched on stage or TV."   
  
Kaiba nodded. "I agree with Guni on that part but you are right on what you said Tea. Suppose one of those breed had something to do with Ms. Tsukimura's untimely death? And do you possible think this could be the same one that might have Miss Yoko in her clutches?"   
  
Guni snorted, "Oh please, we don't think, we know. It's plain obvious, genius. You have to be a real wisecrack dummy not to put two and two together." "Well excuse me Guni!" He sneered and stared over at Téa. "Well?"  
  
She said, "There's a definite possibility to it Seto that the breed has taken over Yoko, but we have to make certain. I have a feeling we'll be paying our new actress a visit with Yayoi's help later today after school."   
  
Guni smirked, "See now we're getting somewhere. You heard that Kaiba boy!" She giggled at him as she floated around his head, blowing a raspberry in his face and stuck out her tongue and pull down her lower eyelid at him. Kaiba sighed, "That's all I need right now, a smart ass imp with an annoying attitude." The bell rang and they went down stairs to their classes.

  
Yayoi was already at the theater when they came by after school. The four of them, with Guni in hiding, walked towards the entrance.   
  
"So what do you three think? Smell fishy doesn't it?" Yayoi said.   
  
"Actually it smelled more like moldy curtains and dust and a hint of breed in this places." Guni said as they headed to the dance room where Yoko was practicing. She was the same woman they've seen on TV. She had short chestnut hair and a body like a dancer. Her movement was skilled and precise as she moved to the beat of the music.   
  
She twirled, jumped and spin as she finished her performance. They watched as Yoko's manager walked up to her and congratulated her.   
  
"Bravo, absolutely stunning, you're like a different person. Almost like Tsukimura, no you're better than her." She shot a glare at him as he said the late actress's name.   
  
"Enough, don't you dare mention her name in my presence again, ever."   
  
I deserve this, I am the one who should get it all, just like Tsukimura did. The fame, the fans, the outstanding glory to which the audience would applaud her for her outstanding performance.   
  
But little did her manager know how far she had gone to get herself to her acting. She had heard recent rumors before that the actress had sold her soul to the devil and got her acting career uplifted. She had stayed late one night and seen what Tsukimura did to her last manager, devouring his pieces and knew that the rumors had been true and that this must be how she started her stardom. So she had asked that same creature to grant her the exact same as Tsukimura by exchanging her soul in agreement. She smiled. How lucky I was to get this and become the greatest actress anyone shall ever know.   
  
Everyone stared at them as the manager and Yoko talked. Yep, that girl had something inside that wasn't right beside the breed she must have, Kaiba thought. Definite #1 suspect in foul murder if there ever was. Yayoi knocked on the door, grabbing Yoko's and her manager's attention. They stared at them oddly. A young woman and two kids, what a sight they were.   
  
"Hey what are you doing here?! Don't you know a rehearsal in session!" Yoko said ticked off. Kaiba cleared his throat. "Pardon me but my name is Seto Kaiba and I'm--"  
  
"Seto Kaiba! The _Seto Kaiba_, CEO of Kaibacorps. Why you're practically rich as Bill Gates!" The manager said astounded. "What brings you to our theater district?"  
  
"I heard about the sad unexpecting news of Tsukimura. I'm sorry this happened all of a sudden. I wanted to say that I was a big fan of hers and..." He took the manager away to discuss in his office, leaving Yayoi and Téa the moment to talk with Yoko. Yoko glared at them. "So why are you two still here?"   
  
Yayoi flashed her badge at her. "We're both police officers and would like to find something out on Tsukimura's--"   
  
Yoko looked over at Téa. "Aren't you a little young to be a police officer." Téa pretend not to hear her comment. "Actually Miss Yoko, we like to know if you knew of anything before the suicide. Anything that might be helpful to us. Did she have something bothering her within?"  
  
"Look kid, why should I even tell you these things. I already told the polices all that I know. I'm a pretty busy woman so I suggest that you leave me alone. I have a show to perform in least than a week and I need to get ready." She said as she made way to leave the room.   
  
"You're more worry about the role that fell into your lap than the death of your late mentor." Téa watched as Yoko's grip on the doorknob tighten and turned slightly to looked over at her. Steely eyes stared hard and cold at Tea. "I think that the best thing for me to do to honor her is keep the show to go on." Then she left, slamming the door shut behind. Kaiba walked back in looking over to the right where Yoko had departed. "_Touchy_..."   
  
It was eight thirty when they arrived at Yayoi's apartment. Kaiba called the mansion to check on Mokuba while Téa and Guni sat on the couch. Yayoi went into the kitchen to fix them something to drink. He finished the call and sat down beside Tea. His face was lined deep in thought. "It's a definite, she has a nightbreed. I'm positive." Kaiba told Téa. "She just gave me that...you know, from the six sense you told me about."  
  
Yayoi came back, a bandaged wrist, carrying two cups of hot coffee and a glass of fresh blood. She set it down on the table and sat down beside them. He continued, "When I was about to come into that room, we passed close, almost to touch and she suddenly made me feel like I just took a walk in Alaska during winter wearing only my boxers."  
  
"Were you able to tell what kind?" Kaiba shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure, I can't be certain but I can tell you one thing, it's got some kind of craving. Craving for flesh, at least that's what I think."  
  
"Well there's no mistaking it, we'll have to keep watch on her, before the breed starts to cause trouble." Guni said. "I couldn't have said it better than myself Guni." Kaiba and Yayoi took their cups and drank. Tea held her glass however and sat quietly as she thought over what she had just learned of Yoko's conversation with them.   
  
She wants to be a star and will do anything for it, even...no I can't think that, but still what are the possibly that she might have? And how long would it take for the breed to take over Miss Yoko, it's not likely to start eating soon, is it? She wondered this as she and Seto left and headed back to the mansion.  
  
Meanwhile that night, Yoko had been having dinner with her manager at the finest restaurants in town. They were discussing the new ideas for her as the upcoming star on the stage. But when their meal arrive, she watch as he ate his steak, cutting and stuffing the meat into his mouth. She suddenly felt ill, and ran out of the restaurant and outside to where she ventured into an alley. What's wrong with me, my chest...it's feels so tight! My god what's wrong with me?! It was there that she noticed a dog. The dog barked at her as she walked close to it and her shadow started to loomed over towards the animal....

  
Téa and Kaiba sat together in back during fourth period at school. She was talking to him when she saw Yugi and Joey coming towards them.   
  
"Hey Téa, where were you yesterday, we kinda got worried that you didn't show for lunch, so maybe you could sit with us today."   
  
She wasn't sure what to say to them when Mai, Serenity and Isisuke came in with a crying Miho into class. Tristan came over to them. "Miho what's wrong, what happened?" He asked. Miho sniffled and looked up at him.   
  
"Oh it was awful, Max, my poor little Maxis, he got...he got....." She couldn't finished the rest of her sentence as she wailed and buried her face into her hands. Mai patted her on the back while Serenity and Isisuke lead the gang outside the room. They told them what happened.   
  
"She had went outside to feed him his breakfast and when she didn't see him, she checked out back and found him...lying there in blood, his remains everywhere...." Isisuke explained. Serenity shivered as she went over to Yugi. "Oh Yugi, this is horrible. This is the fifth dog they found this week. And it had to be Miho's." She cried into his shoulder as he patted her on the back reassuringly. Kaiba looked over at Téa. She looked back at him. "Could it be..." He nodded as he saw the look in her eyes.   
  
Not in front of the others, later. Agreed, we've to discuss it with Yayoi and see what she might have found out, Kaiba and the others went back in as Miho was taken into the nurse's office.  
  
Fifth dog...eaten...only one creature to do this and man this is going to be hectic for sure, he though as Kaiba sat down in his seat.   
  
When they reached the mansion and headed to his home office, Yayoi was already sitting with Mokuba on the couch drinking some coffee brought by one of Kaiba's servants. "Your brother allowed me in. Sweet kid with a heart of gold." She told him when he saw her sitting in the office. Mokuba came up to them as they sat in their seats. "I heard about the awful rumor of the dog killings Seto, is it really possible a nightbreed doing this?" Guni popped out and looked at him. "What do you think, there only two kinds that could do this sort of thing, breeds and crazy satanic people." Téa walked over to Yayoi and asked if she found anything at any of the scenes. She pulled out a plastic bag and laid it on the desk to be seen. Inside contain strands of hair, silvery by the looks of it.   
  
"I admit it isn't much of a clue, but there were strands of this found on some of the dog's remains and get this: also on Tsukimura's corpse too if the morgue had specific stated. I think this mystery is starting to unravel itself as we speak."

"So that may not have been a suicide at all." Yayoi nodded. "Yoko has to be the one behind it, she the very likely suspect we know so far." Kaiba said as he looked over at the hairs in the bag. Téa said nothing but walked away from them and grabbed her jacket. She turn towards them, "I'll be going on a short walk and paying a certain someone a visit, I'll call you later Seto where to pick me up alright." He nodded. "Just be careful..."   
  
She smiled at him, "Aren't I always." And left.


	9. Warnings fortold and taking away a life ...

Chapter eight: Threats concur and taking away a life already gone  
  
Yoko was home inside her apartment. Her clothes lying astray in the hallway, covered in mud and blood. She stood inside the shower, taking a long cold one, washing away the remains of it that was all over her hands and face and watched the red gooey blood went down the drain.   
"What's happening to me, what's going on...." She asked herself. She remembered those carniv-orous feelings she been having these last few days. The need to eat raw flesh like an animal had been overwhelming and she could hardly control herself over what she had done. The way she killed those dogs and devoured their internal organs as it seem to be the only means for her to survive. "In God's name, what have I done?"   
She turned off the water and stared at her own reflection in the shower mirror. Only now it belong to someone else as she saw it's demonic eyes staring at her from the reflection's surface.

"Is that really you, you the very monster Yukie was fighting against? The one who forced her to hunt and kill like a wild beast? And while she was still performing, she was still being taunted and control by the likes of you? Well answer me damnit!" The thing only smirked and then started to laughed at her, enjoying her in lost hope enjoying as Yoko squirmed under it's power. This got her even more angry. How dare it mock me! She would not fall under this thing easily.   
"I will not lose! If Yukie may have had you inside herself and survive your endless torture, well so can I!" She shouted and slammed her fist in the mirror, but the thing she had saw and hit through the cracked image was only her own reflection.   
Damn that monster! Cursing the thing inside might have been the best she could ever do, even though the thing was she as well as it did own her very own soul...  
  
The doorbell rang after Yoko finished taking her shower and had gotten in her bathrobe. Who could it be? She wondered, coming over late and at the worst time possible...  
She went over to the front and opened it. Standing in her doorway was the same girl who had been with the police officer at the theater a few days ago.   
"You again! I thought I told you all the information you goddamn need, so why don't you go and leave me the Hell alon--"  
  
"You think you can hide the evidence so easily by washing it all down the gutter when it's only buried deeper than you think. You can never rid the stench of blood that had been condemned by your very own hands. It swept into your soul no matter how many times you try to clean it up and start off fresh."   
  
Téa stepped inside the room before Yoko could react as she barged into her place. All Yoko could think was hearing those exact words in her mind, repeating over and over what she said.

No way but how she?! Her mind was racking with all sorts of questions just now. How much does this kid know? Did she tell others about it? What does she want, to ruin me before I even started?!   
Yoko's eyes followed in frightful fear, watching in growing aspersion as Tea took a seat on her couch. She was now much afraid of this girl now after what she had said was so much as true. No way, she's just a kid, a kid with a sashy bad ass mouth attitude! You're a adult actress and she's just a street mouth punk bitch! She kept reassuring this in mind as she stared steely at her, trying to keep the upper hand.   
"What the Hell is it you want from me now this time?!" She snapped, her voice though with all her might she tried not to, was on the edge of breaking down because of the fear and hatred she held towards her 'visitor'.   
Téa looked steel-cold at her, just as Yoko did to her before, only hers was much icier and much more piercing as it could seem to sent icicle down Yoko's spine. Her body was already shaken up but now it was feeling that she was about ready to crumble under this girl's deadly glare.

"First I must ask you to stop referring to me as 'kid' or a 'smart-mouth ass bitch' if that was what also you were thinking. I find that completely rude and indecent to consider when we are to discuss the matter at hand as grown adult, unlike some people." She said, her voice turning into a snarling growl towards Yoko.   
  
"Second the only thing I want is to only help you out of this ordeal before it's too late. I know what's been going on and that I'm sure you wouldn't have the idea or clue to understand even if you tried. To understand would be highly impossible in one in a million chances."  
  
"And what is that I'm suppose to understand that I don't pray tell?!" She spat angrily.  
  
Tea crossed her arms and stared at her with a calm endure stare with no less emotion as Yoko did for her. "There are two kinds in this world that should never be crossed with. One has the ability to carry light, and the other carries darkness. There are creatures that dwell in that darkness is beyond human's understanding and knowledge. Those creatures I speak of are ones that seek a place to take refuge in the light, but in order to do so Ms. Asahina, they prey on humans. They are what I call 'nightbreeds', and in case you 're wondering what any of this has to do with you, I believe a breed could have been responsible for what happened to Ms. Tsukimura, your late mentor and is happening now to you. If you don't get rid of it soon, you'll be consumed into the darkness as well." Yoko stared at her disbelieving, frightened that this kid, no person knew so much of what she was having to deal with.   
How could she know so much, could it be possible she know something or...

"Who are you?! How do you know these things!"  
  
Téa was silent as she slowly spoke for Yoko to understand, like talking to a stubborn child who couldn't get it. Which is exactly what she is.   
  
"I am not a creature of darkness, nor am I of the light. But I help those people who stray from the light to save them from the eternity of a living hell in darkness. I can help if you would allow me--"  
  
"No, stop, stop! I don't want to hear anymore! Creatures of darkness, nightbreeds, ridicules! You hear me, ridicules! Get out before I decide to call the police!" Téa stood up, gracefully and with an air of significant.   
  
"Very well then," She walked over passed Yoko towards the door and looked over her shoulder to stare straight right again at her. "But let me make one thing crystal clear to you, Ms. Yoko Asahina. That you are under my watchful eye at this time, and I swear that if I see that you even allow that breed to dare take a person out of their own life or by your own will by which you picked to condemned, I'll have no choice or any regrets as whatsoever as to hunting you down and kill you."   
  
Her eyes turn slit and catlike as she looked at Yoko and then left her apartment. Yoko seemed more scared of the strange girl who had been in her room. Her heartbeat rapidly and it seem to take forever for it to calm down.  
What in heaven's name was she? Just then her phone rang and she picked it, startled but relief for the distraction. She wiped her head from the thought. The very idea!? Who did she think she is! I will not lose myself to this thing, this...breed as she called it! I will not listen to some little brat's threat! Never!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Remember my **_warning_**..." Then the line went completely dead.

**_Outside in the pouring rain._**

Téa waited over by a black phone booth as she finished making the call to Seto's to come and picked her up. Ten minutes later, a black Ferrari pulled up to the side of where she was. She open the passenger door and stepped in. Kaiba pull the gear in shift and started the engine once more and drove back home. When he made a turn down one street and reached a red light, he looked at her. "Well?"  
  
"It's her all right."  
  
What else is new? He thought. "If this were foul play, she would be the number one suspect in my book."  
  
Téa nodded. "Seto tell me something? Have you ever heard that the devil will grant you three wish in exchange for your soul?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the question. "Like a genie?"   
  
"No, genie have free bystanders. However this is a one-deal signing. No backing out or release from, no loophole or escapes. A permanent bond agreement from the day the ink is signed and dried on the paper." Kaiba whistled. "Ok, so what your saying is Yoko sold her soul to a breed?!"   
  
Tea nodded gravely. "I'm afraid I didn't get to the worst part yet. The breeds likes certain type of souls. Souls that have bad dirty karma. Stealing, lying, killing, jealousy....you name it, the human's emotions and reactions are caused by anything can turn the soul twisted and dark and make it become less of a...soul. They'd suck the negative energy and consume more of the person's life and leave them hanging dry as they take more control over the body."  
  
"So they gets more out from the deal instead of what some would think. They take both control of the body and keep the soul as a side-dish."  
  
"Exactly and that this particular breed we have worries me. It won't be eating animal parts much longer once it had the taste of human flesh..." Kaiba reached the mansion and parked it in the driveway, leaving the keys for the driver to place in the garage. "Let's just hope it's not anytime soon." He said.

**_Theater Distract Yoko's Dressing room_**

Yoko was sitting in her dressing room, preparing for tonight's performance when her manager came in. "Um Yoko...I think you been working hard on this and it seems to making you overstress yourself a bit. The committed decide you should have a understudy so in case that this stress might well...." A young woman stepped into the room. Yoko looked by the mirror but pretend not to notice her at all. The manager continued. "As you can see I agree with their choice. She will be watching you tonight and the next few so she can get it right."   
  
They left the room, Yoko's manager and the new 'understudy' leaving her to frustrated herself over this new matter at hand. That committed, replacing her with that....that understudy. How dare they! Try to do something like this, giving her another competition to try and steal her spotlight?! Her eye were glowering and her hair started to twitch with silver hairs sweeping underneath.   
  
I get that little bitch, one way or another...

**_KaibaCorps_**

Téa was at work with Kaiba again after school. She was still his secretary and had plans to keep the job. Plus it was easier to discuss things at hand in privacy when they couldn't during school.   
  
She was just getting him some coffee, he was sitting typing on the laptop while Mokuba and Guni were in a heated battle as they played a game of Monopoly. She refilled Kaiba's cup when his phone ranged and he answered. "Kaiba."   
  
He listened and then handed Téa the phone. She heard something in the background, sounding like moving crates and cars. Yayoi's voice shouted over the sounds to her.  
  
"Téa, it's Yayoi! Get to the warehouse district immediately, right this second. Just hurry no time for question, I'll explain later!"  
  
Yayoi had hung up before Tea could asked what it was. She looked over at Kaiba who had a certain idea what it was.   
  
"Go take my car. It's the red Mercedes." He threw the keys to her as she and Guni left down for the employee parking lot. Oh god this is bad, I can tell, something had just happened and I'm afraid to know what it is.

**_Warehouse District_**  
Yayoi was waiting by the police yellow line as she saw a red car zooming in and screeching to a halt. Téa jumped out and walked over to her. She and Yayoi cross the tape to where the scene lied. A body of a young woman lying on the ground, pieces were torn out, organs missing, her face blue, showing signs of being choked to death. Damn! This is not good, not good at all! Téa lead down closer and saw the silvery hairs around her neck.   
  
Double damn!   
  
"That happens to been miss Yoko Asahina's understudy from what we got from the manager when we called to identify her."   
  
Why that no good twisted little...Téa thought as she got up and abruptly moved away from the body. Yayoi watched as she rushed back into her car and made the tires burn rubber. Guni flew on her side as they drove to get away from the pier.   
  
"I warned her," Téa said in a suppressed angry tone. "I warned her what would happen if the breed within her started to take lives. She didn't listen and this is the result. And for what? All so she could be a great star of the stage. That bitch! She going to pay!"  
  
"Téa watch out!" Guni yelled as the construction machine came alive and started to rain down on them. Téa turned the wheel to avoid the falling objects. One of them hit the car so hard, it jump in the air, Téa and Guni lunged out and to the side as the car crash down hard to the ground. She looked over at Guni. "You ok?" She nodded, then saw Yayoi coming their way.   
  
"Téa, behind you!" She screamed as Téa turned and saw the shadows beneath them become alive. Becoming amorphous masses bent on killing her and her friends. Yayoi whipped out her gun and started shooting. Téa, her eyes glowing golden, bit her finger to produce a blood blade. Guni flew around, dodging the attacks of the killer shadows.   
  
"Whoa! This is getting way outta hand!" She cried. The three were fighting and dodging the ebon spikes at once as they thrust left and right and taking blows wherever they got. Yayoi fired, while Téa slashing away with Guni shooting lightning blasts.   
  
Téa dodged one spike as she headed to her left, when one of them caught her by surprise in the back.   
  
"Téa!" Yayoi and Guni screamed as more of these spikes speared her. Téa could feel the pain drive right home deep inside herself as she lost much of her blood through her chest. Guni flew up and hit them with her magic lightening while Tea hacked away at the shadowy mass, driving it off until it released and drop her.   
  
Yayoi ran to where she had fallen. She helped Téa back to her feet and dragged her to her own car. Tea had been riddled with wounds that would have killed an ordinary human. As it was, she was barely alive. Yayoi called Kaiba on her cellphone, explaining to him what happened. She heard the phone clicked off and pulled the car in reverse and drove.   
  
"Yoko is so going to pay dearly for what she done." But first she and Guni had to help Téa stay alive.   
  
Kaiba arrived at the apartment just a few minutes after Yayoi did. When he had gotten news of what happened and Tea getting injured, he rushed right out of his office and zoomed in the second Mercedes he had. He stormed into the living room and saw Téa and gasped. Sweet Jesus?! He thought as he looked over at her. She was lying on her back, the white linen bandages wrapped around her body stopped further bleeding but the blood shown through huge red spots. She was so pale and was barely breathing at all that he thought that she might actually be dead. Kaiba stared at her then at Yayoi, worry and fearful dread in his eyes. Will she be all right Yayoi? Well will she?! His gaze staring over at her with those questions in thought.  
  
She said nothing as she pulled out a switchblade from her pocket and brought it to her wrist, slicing a vein open. Kaiba watched as she squeeze it over Téa's opened mouth and then pressed her thumb to stop the cut. She looked over at him.   
  
"You're going to have to do this in order for her to gain her strength back, understand?" He nodded. He watched as she walked away towards the door, adjusting a new clip to her gun.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked but he already knew the answer right before Yayoi walked out and slammed the door hard on the way out. She was going to go after the breed, the one who did this to Téa.   
  
Yoko Asahina.   
  
He grew angry as he thought of that woman. Damn that bitch, Yoko. I hope she rots in Hell for what she done. He pulled up a chair towards the couch where Téa laid.   
  
Poor Tea....  
  
He moved her brown bangs aside from her face and whispered so as to let no one else, not even himself hear him say, "Téa...don't die, please don't I beg you. I..I..." He caressed the side of her face and then felt her head turn towards it as he pressed it gently to her warmed skin.   
  
Seto.... He thought he heard his name being called and looked down at Téa. She was barely conscious but he could hear her groan, meaning she was alive. She's alive! She was going to live but still the only way she could live was if she drink more blood. As Yayoi had show to him, Kaiba cut and poured the blood from his wrist.   
  
C'mon, you've got to recover! You've just got to! Just please don't die on me yet, just don't leave me! He thought as he watched as the blood dripped down into her waiting mouth...

**_Theater, Yoko's Perfermance 'Silver Rain'_**

Yoko was finishing the act of her life, when suddenly the breed started to take full control of her. No, she thought, I'm the star, this can't happened. I'm about to bring my audience to tears.   
"No!" She screamed as suddenly the breed took over and killed one of the actors on stage. People screamed as they watched this happened. Yayoi arrived at the theater where Yoko was performing in a play, she whipped out her gun, pointed it at Yoko on the stage.   
  
"Freeze!" She yelled but it was too late. The breed had completely taken over Yoko's body and flew past Yayoi and up to the rooftop. Yayoi followed in hot pursuit of her foe. When she got to the roof, she saw no one there. She looked around herself as she saw the gargoyles suddenly come alive and shot out their shadows and snaring her before she had time to move. The sky was dark as a storm was brewing in the sky, thunder and lightening shook the sky. Yayoi's grip on her gun was lost as she struggled against the hairs around her arms and legs. Then she heard a laughter coming from above and there it was the whitish apparition, the breed.   
  
"So you thought you could stop me from taking this body. Hmm you thought wrong. This one was much easier to break then all the others." It drew back it's lips as it looked at Yayoi tastily. "All I ever ask from my fellow actress for were the taste of flesh."  
  
"You were the one who possessed Yukie Tsukimura, didn't you?" Yayoi yelled, "Then Yoko offered herself and you left Yukie."  
  
"A very good observation my dear police officer but soon your knowledge and yourself shall be in oblivion!" The breed laughed as it was about to do the final blow to Yayoi, ending her life in an instant. And then out of nowhere, little red balls were shoot at her, forcing the breed to back away.   
  
Yayoi looked to the side, glad to see the ones who save her. Kaiba was leaning Téa to his side as she raised her hand from her mouth.   
  
"I'm not finished with you yet you goddamn bitch breed!" Téa told the nightbreed as she glared at it.   
"Kaiba! Téa! Glad to see you alright! Hurry!" Yayoi shouted as Téa moved away from Kaiba and he ran to where Yayoi was and made grab for her gun. He shot at the breed, a few were dodge, but he got some hits and the silver took effect to weakening it.   
  
Time to end this! Téa bit her finger once more and threw the blood sword right at the breed. It hit straight into it's head. Suddenly lightning came down and hit the sword, striking down the nightbreed as it was electrocuted it to a crisp.   
Kaiba watched the horror and when the smoke cleared, the body of the young actress, Yoko was all that remained, the breed terminated.   
Kaiba helped Yayoi out of the hairs and then rushed over toward Téa. She stood near the body, looking at it sadly and with pity.   
  
"I feel sorry for Yoko though, but I feel more sorry for the victims that the breed had taken over before." Kaiba placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she turn around and laid in his arms. He held her tightly in that embraces.   
  
"But nothing could have save her. She had asked the forces of darkness of her own free will. She wanted the role so bad when she should have looked inside herself for the creativity of an actress." He looked up as Yayoi walked over towards them. "Well this case is over I'll say. Let's go." And she went down the stairs from the rooftop. Kaiba looked back down to Téa in his arms. "And you, are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I'll recover, thanks." She looked back up at him, "Can you give me a private moment alone, for just a few minutes."   
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Of course. Take as much time as you need." And walked down the stairs, following Yayoi.   
  
Téa looked again at Yoko's body. "I too play a role as a vampiress, but I don't even remember who I was before I even set myself on the stage. Perhaps I'll never know." She too left and followed the others down stairs.  
  
One of the shadow emerged as a figure stood over the roof where his love had been. He looked down at the corpse and then at the door where the others gone. "Soon, very soon, we'll be together again. You and I." The vampire smiled, revealing his sharp fangs. Very soon, my love.

Blue Kitsune: Who could this shadow vampire be? If you already seen the series of Nightwalker than you know or if you want, I could make one of the Yu-gi-oh cast into a vampire, please review and give any ideas for this story to uphold and I'll ensure that I shall put that in the next Yu-gi-oh Nighwalker's story espisode chapter next! Oh yeah, you're probably wondering with those naming places and stuff, didn't want the readers to get confuse with where the characters are going and such, so I decided to put it in my story! Kay Read and Review!


	10. The Chase of a Nightbreed and the beginn...

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok that's it! If no one is going to have any suggestions for you know who, then I'll continue on with my story as it is, so don't go complaining to me! Well enjoy! Read and review!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter nine: The Chase of a Nightbreed and the beginning to the Golden Dawn

Down the alleys, running for his very life, a thief crisscross the dank ways until he reached a dead end. Two men were chasing him and they thought they had him as he was cornered in. The thief did not give in that easy. He dropped the bag of money he stole and held a shotgun in his hand.

"Don't do this." One of the men said, as he kept his partner at a distance bay so the crook wouldn't shoot. The thief's hands were shaking on the gun bad and one wrong move could make the gun shoot.

"Stay away, get out of my way." The man who had spoken up first raised his hand and took one step. That was all it took. The gun fired and hit him straight in the head, and he blank out.

The injured man was taken to the hospital where the bullet was removed and he laid in a coma. "It's lucky he survived but I am afraid there's still the worse to come when he has to know..." The doctor told the man's partner as they looked at the x-rays on the screen.

Meanwhile a breed hanging inside the vent heard most of what the doctor said and went to the room where the man lied. He went through the oxygen mask and crept inside. The man's body convulsed and then opened his eyes to have them dilated.

Later when the doctor went to check on him, the bed was empty, he was gone. "Impossible, after suffering from a gunshot, how did he manage to get and walk right out of here!" He said as he looked in the empty room. Something strange was going on....

&

Téa and Seto were sitting in a cinema theater together watching a movie. It wasn't exactly a date to be considered but thanks to a certain little mischief brother, it was. Mokuba had told them he wanted to go see a movie and said he would later meet at the theater and would find them once they found seats, so as to not wait for him.

It was a simple plan he thought: sent them to a romantic movie and let the sparks fly. Boy I can't wait until I have a vampire sister-in-law! He thought as he watched them go into the theater together while he watched from behind a secret safe spot. Once he saw them go in, he decided to go do something, so he headed over to the arcade across the theater, that way he would see them coming out later. He just wish he could see it in action, he thought.

The movie wasn't all that bad but it didn't give the impression for romance, not for one vampiress and a certain human boy. Seto barely watched the movie as he looked over at Téa next to him from time to time. He couldn't take his eyes off her sometimes as he watched the way her face stood set and her eyes lay expressionless. She stared lost in thought as the sun rose on the screen. Wonder what she's thinking? He thought.

Tea for all she knew, was thinking of very little of the movie, but when she saw the sun rising on the screen in all magnificent colors of red, orange, purple, the orb a shining beacon to command the world to rise and start anew.

How long has it been since I last seen the sun rise like that as a mortal person? Before I ever became a vampire? She wondered this many times as her memory started to fog over again and recall her very last day as a human being, the day back in....

In the goddesses' temple. It was still clear to her. Or at least, that was the way she remembered. That day was to forever haunt her for all eternity as she recalled the earlier scene of what had happened that day. She had been going somewhere before when she caught sight of something and saw the horror as she stood there. She saw a man whom she had knew and cared deeply for in all her years as a human, being bitten by another with long blond wavy hair, dressed in eligible garments of high importance nobility in that era. She knew the blonde-haired man as he had befriended her when he first arrived in the upper city of Egypt and had been affection towards her. But she had cared for someone else, she recalled dimly. And he was being bitten by him. That man she thought of as a friend before. And the person in his arms, the one he was draining of blood...

Who was he?

Was he her friend? Lover? Husband? She couldn't remember now anymore. The years prior to that were no more but a blur to her, all gone and taken away from her, leaving her as a empty vessel without her memories of that person. She stood frozen and transfixed as she watched this happen and realizing that the man hurting this 'person' was not a human.

A monster, that's what he was. A creature that would sense her presence anytime soon and possible kill her.

Run, run! Her mind cried and she immediately obeyed. She quickly ran, running as fast as her sandals would, her mind seeing that beast image and killing inside her head again and again before she reached the temple of Isis. Her havon.

She rushed inside and immediately went to praying to the goddess for help.

Please protect me from that man, no beast, she thought as she reached the safety of the temple. She remained there, praying and hoping for all the goddess's protection until the sun was nothing more but redness in the sky. That was when he came to her. She could sense him when he came behind her and knew he had been here the entire time after all.

Him.

The vampire.

_Cain_.

"Listen to me, my love," he spoke in a seductive tone that render her weak, frighten and powerless to fight against the very likes of him. "There is no such thing as the afterlife. Where there is light, there is always darkness. And only the darkness of eternity that awaits us. "  
"What is it? W-w-what is it you want from me?" She asked, afraid what he would do to her. It was possible that she was likely to end up like his last victim.

He would kill her and drank her blood! Oh god!

He smiled softly and caressed her cheek with one of his hands, cold as ice. After a moment of silence, he said, "I find you particularly, enchanting, beautiful my dear, my rare jewel of the Nile. So young and lovely, so full of life." He pulled a lock of her brown-auburn hair and lightly caresses it. He smiled wickedly. "You are at the very ripe to the blossoming of the rose to your living beauty. A beauty which much be eternally preserve my darling." She did not like the sound of that. She might have been better off dead now than what he had in mind for her. She wanted to run, to scream for the gods to help her but knew it was already too late as she looked into his eyes.

His eyes, predatory and glowing, told her all of what she knew was to come, from here on end.

She cried, her tears trailing down her face as she looked at him. "You shall become my immortal bride." he said. He leaned his face against hers and licked the tears away. His tongue made her shudder by his touch as he went to her ear and whispered, "For we will share this dark abyss together. You and I wandering into the forever nights as the immortals for all eternity."

"No...." She whispered as he smiled coldly down at her. "No, please.... stay back...stay away!" She cried as he held her face in his hand and lowered his lips to her throats. She screamed and felt the undying pain as she slowly die and then revive once more as a creature of the night like him. A vampire.

The eternity to darkness had been opened to her that night.

"...Téa, Téa are you ok? Come on Tea." Kaiba was shaking her lightly by the shoulder when she didn't seem to respond when he was calling her name. The movie end a couple minutes ago and the credits had been playing, but Tea had remained still and silence and this made him worried. Come on Tea snap out of whatever you are in! "Tea!"

Tea was then getting out of the dream-memory as she felt Seto shaking her to wake up and calling out her name. When she looked up she saw people were leaving and the movie was over. Oh no, I can't believe it, had I been like this through the whole movie, she started to rise from her seat but suddenly feeling weak in the knees, she fell right back down.

"You all right?" Kaiba asked, concerned in his voice as he helped her once she got the blood circulating in her legs to move again. She froze when she heard his voice. That voice, where had she heard that before? It had belonged to someone else. If she could only remembered.

Where had I heard it, sounding so trusting and full of love? She looked at him and stared into his deep blue eyes. She nodded. "I'm ok, just that my legs fell asleep that's all. Heh heh." He looked at her strangely but said nothing else. They walked out of the theater where they saw Mokuba running up to the ticket booth. He had seen people coming out of the theater and figure the movie was over and quickly rushed over to them. He smiled and waved at it as they came out.

"Sorry I missed it you guys but I had to do something else for a friend of mine and see..." He said as he explained his excuse. Kaiba and Téa looked at one another with the same look on their faces. _Right_. Mokuba shrugged. "So how was the movie?"

&

The three of them walked down to the subway station to catch the next train back to the street where the mansion was. Mokuba walked ahead of the two and stared around until he saw something that caught his eye.

"Téa look at these!" He pointed to a stand with little jewelries on it. "Wow cool!" She looked at them and said, "Yeah you're right. These are pretty."

"They're also cheap. Two for five at a good price." The man running the stand said. Kaiba rolled his eyes but he was glad Mokuba was enjoying himself as he and Tea looked at all the fake pieces on the rack. He watched as Téa looked at the tinkets attach to the cloth and examined some with a happy glint in her eyes.

Funny, she's a vampire who's probably a lot older than I don't know, yet acts just like Mokuba's age in a way. Hunting breeds for a living and yet she still proves to have a human's heart. How natural.

Mokuba meanwhile noticed something and picked it off the stand. A pair of crosses.

"Kneel, the power of God compelled you." He said as he held them up against Téa. She pretend to cringed as he used them to ward her off.

"No....Have mercy I beg of you!" She said between giggles. Kaiba smiled at the two. Mokuba put the two crosses back and was about to leave when Téa opened her purse and pulled out her wallet and gave a five dollar bill to the guy. She gave Mokuba one of the crosses and he grinned at her. He placed the cross around his neck. "Thanks Tea!" He said joyfully.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Kaiba was cut short when she came over to him and place the other crucifix around his neck. "It's the least I can do for our little guy as he set us on our little 'date'. And a gift for you too." She said and smiled as they walked down the station. Kaiba blushed and was thankful he wore his trenchcoat to hide the redness from his cheeks from her. God did he have it bad for her or what. Mokuba waited for Tea to come over before grabbing her hand and walking with her.

"Hey Téa, since you got me and my big brother a gift. It means we have to get you one too. So....What is it do you like? Is there something that is special that you really want? What kind is it, is it something that me or my brother can get for you?" The kid plummet her with many questions before she had time to answer at least one.

Kaiba had a nagging question too and he decided to ask as well.

"By the way Téa when is your birthday?"

The smiled on Téa's face faded and left. Oh man did I put my foot in my mouth now? Mokuba noticed the silence too as he looked up and noticed Tea's face. "Téa you all right?"

She nodded barely. "Yeah, it's just to tell the truth...I don't even remember when it is or what year I was born." She thought back again of what little past she could remember. Nothing else beside the one she knew was all she recalled. That memory and nothing else. Her fist clenched by itself on reaction as she recalled the bastard's mocking laughter at the end when she became like this. Thankfully they didn't see it as she had hidden it inside her jacket. They probably be wondering what that was too.

If I had never met him I probably wouldn't have to wander the cold forever nights like this.

The Kaiba brothers looked at one another confused and shocked and then turned their attention to Téa. She looked grimly ahead of them.

"The only thing I do remember...is-is the day when I was just about to be turn into a vampire by**_--_**"

Suddenly they saw people backing away and others running forward. The commotion was coming towards them. A man in what seemed to be a hospital gown was running through with two or three men after him.

Kaiba could sense something else as he stared right at the running man. Before he had time to know what it was, the other guys came and pushed Téa up against him causing him to catch her in his arms. He gripped her tight as he glared at the men who pushed her. "Hey!" He looked down at Tea in his arms. "Tea you alright?" She nodded and got herself back up and then saw one of the guys draw out a gun, pointing at the running man. She placed one hand over his and pulled it back. He turned and looked at her and said, "Hey what the! Let go!"

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to pull a gun out in public. There are people out here!"The guy struggled against her, but she was stronger and then a sudden scream was heard. Téa let go of him in an instant before the guy glared at her and said, "Now look what you done bitch!"

Téa was already running, with Kaiba following toward the scene where they saw one of the men down, holding his eyes. Kaiba saw that the one in the hospital gown was a nightbreed. Long nails and dilated eyes and green saliva. He watched as it trailed down and hit the floor, causing it to melt away.

Acid! This guy got acid drooling from his mouth!

"Watch out he has sort of acid. Be careful!" He said to Téa who heard his warning. The breed clawed his way once at to the two remaining cops and ran towards the subway. Téa chased after it in hot pursuit. She followed it down towards the escalators as she chased it down when she saw someone rising up those stairs.

No it can't be! She stared at the man. Dressed in an elegant black cape over elegant garments from the eighteenth century style but more of this era, the long wavy blond hair, it was him all right.

Cain....

He spoke in the same accent to which she had come to despite over the centuries she had been with him.

"The Golden Dawn is at hand my dear..." And then disappeared from her sight. Cain but how and why...

The vampire, her mentor who changed her five thousands years ago was here in the subway.

Never mind about him, go after the breed before you lose him from your sight. She shook her head and headed further down to where the scent of breed and filth crossed paths together. Damn it I lost him! But Cain, what was he doing here and what did she mean when he said the Golden Dawn was nearing. She headed back up the stairs towards where Seto and Mokuba were waiting.

"Lost him." She told them. Kaiba put an arm around her shoulder and told her that she should call Yayoi and let her know of what happened today and have N.O.S. help search. Mokuba decided to try to cheer her up as well. "Aww...It's all right, you'll get him next time. Why you're the number one vampire nightbreed slayer we know!" He reassured her as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the subway.

"I hope you're right you guys." She said as the three made it out from the subway and went for a cab instead. And I hope whatever Cain meant was wrong to the very end. Don't count on it, she thought bitterly.

&

On Thursday, Kaiba had to call in absent to the school because he had an important meeting schedule he had to go. Téa promised to get his assignments from the teachers and the notes he was going to need. But during classes however, she barely paid any attention to what the teachers were saying or taking down the notes required. All she could do was recalling what Cain said.

What was he trying to say? The Golden Dawn? What was that? Had I missed something from what Cain told me about or was he holding up on me on it until now. Whatever it was, she felt certain that with Cain telling her this bit of fact, this was one bad thing. Her instincts told her this.

By English, their teacher, Ms. Megumi Otsuka, had assigned them to write a creative essay, story or whatever came to mind as an assignment. She did write what was on her mind without thinking over it and handed the paper in early. Right after the bell rang, Ms. Otsuka asked her to stay afterwards.

"Yes Ms. Otsuka." She asked when school was over and she came into the empty class that afternoon. Megumi was a nice lovely lady in her late twenties and was usually cheery and happy but today she seem tired and worn out. Her eyes held a tired look in their depths, like she hadn't had any sleep for days. "Is something the matter?"

"Well I read your essay. It was uniquely written but what does this mean, 'the Golden Dawn is approaching'? Very usually, but strange to sort of speak. Is this something you were thinking of or was it..."

Oh shit! She had gone and written what she had thought and now was being question of it. Quick think of something! "Well I was uh, being creative as you said to do...You know write what's on our minds and uh you see as a**_--_**" She stopped when she had looked around at the desk and noticed a picture of Ms. Otsuka with a man wrapping his arms around her. The same man whom she had chased in the subway the other day.

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing to the man in the picture. Megumi looked over at the photo and picked it up. "That's my fiancé, Taki Ryuichi. We're to be married in July. He's a detective and had gone on a case to catch a robbery in progress and I haven't seen or heard from him since. I tried the police, but they were no help. I wish I knew someone who was there to help find him."

Are you the same guy I saw in the station? She asked herself in her mind. Ms. Otsuka looked up at her, a glintful hope in her eyes. "Why did you ask? Did you see him? When? Where?"

"We had the pleasure of meeting at the subway four days ago, that's all I know. Sorry Megumi if I couldn't be much of help." She got up and left before Megumi had anymore question she rather not answer at the moment.

Kaiba had finished his meeting at around 5:30 p.m. and had gone to work on his laptop on the company corporation. He was typing furiously when Guni flew up and sat down beside his screen, looking at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked, annoyed she was giving him this treatment. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"All right Kaiba spill it. What did you do to her? What did you do to Tea this last couple of days?"

Kaiba blinked. "What the Hell are you talking about? We just went to a movie that's all we did."

Guni snorted. "Yeah right, and what else? I'm pretty sure you guys also did something, like I don't know went and checked into a hotel without us knowing or somewhere private where you could...you-know-WHAT!"

"Are you saying that I, that we did**_--_**Guni!?!"

"Hey if the pervert fits. Why else would Téa be apparently acting so doggone quiet and ignoring my wisecracks then it had to been **_--_**"

"Does Téa know you have a sick twisted dirty little mind in that peewee body of yours?"

"Who are you calling peewee, hentai pervert."

"Oh I'm sorry, that would've been an insult to other peewees. You're a shrimp!"

"Jerk!"

"Little slut!"

"Asshole!"

"Mini bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Tiny hoe!" They were glaring at each other by the time Téa stepped in the room. Oh boy, she thought as she walked over and broke them up. "Knock it off you two!"

"Well she started it!" Kaiba said, pointing to Guni who fluttered away and went to sit on the windowsill. "Hentai pervert!" She whispered not to quietly. Kaiba glared at her. If looks could kill. Tea ignored this and brought Kaiba's attention back by telling him what happened.

"Seto, listen I found out who our breed was back in the subway. He's Megumi's fiancé, our English teacher and he had been a detective on a robbery case before he had an accident. Could you check all the hospitals and their files on a Mr. Taki Ryuichi?"

He did, tapping into the hospital files and finding patient 'Ryuichi' in less than five minutes. He showed it to her.

"Said he had got shot in the head by a bullet. To the left temple and had been comatose at the time. Which mean..."

"The breed could easily take over his body while he was out cold. And I think I know where to find it." Quickly she grabbed Kaiba's phone and called Yayoi. "Yayoi we found the breed down in the subway and I'm going to need your help." Soon she and Guni were running to the station unaware that Megumi was going by as well. Taki been down at the station, maybe he's still down there and needs my help. Taki hang in there.

Téa and Yayoi and Guni went as far as below the station as where Téa had last seen the breed gone. "This breed better show up soon, or I'll be extremely pissed for wasting my time." Yayoi said as she flashed her light down on the ground level, "Any sign yet you two?"

Téa shook her head. "Nothing, but I can tell you one thing. Down here is a breed's paradise. Dark routes to run freely and away from the sun, a definite home where a breed would head." Yayoi's and Téa's flashlight flashed about the area. Then they heard someone grunt in behind.

Yayoi grabbed her gun and flashed her light to where they heard the noise. The light shown on a young woman whom Téa recognized as her English teacher.

"Megumi what are you doing here?" She asked and then suddenly saw a drop of something green hit the floor, sizzling away and then a low animal-like growl. She turned quickly to Yayoi. "He's up there!" She pointed her flashlight above and there was the breed.

What leapt down below them could barely be described as human.

"Taki?" A concerned Megumi asked. "Is that you?" Yayoi backed her away as she drew out her gun. "What are you doing? Stop, that's Taki over there."

"Lady," Yayoi said, " I don't think that's your fiancé anymore." Megumi stared at her wide eye. "What?!"

"It's true, he's already been taken over by a nightbreed, a creature of darkness." She prepared to fire her gun when the breed attack her, knocking the gun out of her hand and ripping the blouse. Téa bit her finger and lashed a blood whip at the breed, pushing him to the side. She lashed again as the breed dodge it but Téa got it once more as it tried to jump at her. She knocked it against the pillar. The creature looked at her and said, "Meg-Megumi!"  
"Taki! It's Taki all right! He's alive. Taki!"

At the sound of Megumi's voice, the breed retreated within Taki, regaining his human consciousness. "Me...Megu...Megumi?"

Time to finish this! Téa ready herself to do the final blow when something shot at her, a bullet past through her left shoulder. She released the whip and place a hand on the opening. She then looked over to where Megumi held Yayoi's gun, pointing straight at them.

"Don't move, please don't. I don't want to do this." She went over and help Taki up on his feet and supported them as they made their way out. Téa got up slowly on one knee and started to follow them when the pillar and ceiling started to collapse where the two had gone.

Damn it.

Then a soft chuckle was heard above. She looked up and saw Cain standing on one of the ceiling blocks looking down at her.

"Cain you...." He smiled and disappeared. "Bastard. Damn you Cain, damn you to Hell!" She yelled, loud enough for Yayoi and Guni to hear and hopefully to him as well.

They headed back to the mansion where Mokuba was waiting for them as they entered. "Yayoi what happened!" He said as he saw Téa's shoulder bleeding and the gaping bullet hole. "She just got shot in the subway by some woman." Yayoi explained as she placed Téa in a chair to sit. It would take a while for the bullet wound in her shoulder to heal. A regular bullet had no effect on her, but this was silver from Yayoi's gun and it hurt like hell as it would do to any creature of the night. Breeds and vampires. Lucky that she didn't get hit in the heart or else she'd be dead! However fortune, she was thankful that it was not like the others inflicted on her by those nightbreeds, which required large quantities of blood for her to heal, blood which Yayoi and now Seto provided for her.

Well it could take fifteen-twenty minutes for the hole to close up and heal, but at least she wasn't dead that's for sure. She slumped back in the seat as Kaiba came down the stairs and saw her. He was about to say something when Guni told him. "Long story short: chasing breed, got shot by a woman who claim the breed's her boyfriend the end." Kaiba went over to Téa. "Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded. "It's not a big of a deal. It will probably take a twenty minutes to heal. Just think of it as a scratch...ack!" She winced and grabbed her shoulder. The process of healing was working and her muscles were pulling tight as they tried to remend the lost pieces, a very painful one when your body had to do such a thing. While it was doing this, she then looked to the side of the room.

"But why was he doing in the subway there?" She asked herself.

"Who?" Kaiba had heard her say something and a another person in the subway beside Yayoi and Guni. Just who? He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or jealous if someone else had been with her down at the subway beside Yayoi and him. "Who are you talking ab**_--_**" Suddenly he felt a sharp nip on his ear.

"Oww!" He saw Guni fly up to his face and said, "Serves you right. Now come with me to your office. Now." And flew away. Kaiba did, before looking over his shoulder at Téa who raised her head in her hands, murmuring things.

Mokuba and Yayoi had went into the kitchen to fix up a snack and get Téa a bottle of fresh blood from the fridge, stored and disguised in wine bottles. She was still lost in her thoughts when she heard his voice speaking out to her.

"Well, my dear it seems we have a lot to discuss about, don't we?"

Téa looked up startled as she saw him standing by the fireplace, watching her.

"You..." She snarled, "What is that you want Cain?" She had to resist rising out of the chair and strangling that bastard's throat until he was dead and chop him into tiny pieces and feed it to the fish.

He merely chuckled. "Your anger makes your charms looked more irresistible my love." He smiled his fangs at her. "But Téa you should insist on telling your friends to stay out of this case this instant."  
"Why should I? When have I ever taken orders from you Cain?" She growled, "And what so special about this case that should have me stopped? It's just another breed like all the others, isn't it? Or is there something I don't know about!"

Just then Yayoi and Mokuba came out of the kitchen, Mokuba carried a tray of cheese and crackers with Yayoi carrying a bottle of blood and a glass. It was then they saw Cain.

"What the..." The bottle slipped from Yayoi's grasp but did not break as Cain had quickly retrieved it and looked at the label on it. He moved very fast before she even blink. One moment he was standing there by the fireplace and then he was again with the bottle in his hand.

"Hmm...Pig's blood, how typical, how revolting, purely disgusting. It tastes nothing more than that of swine's itself instead of the finer qualities by which humans provide." He threw it towards the fireplace, where glass and blood scattered on the wood piled on it. Yayoi was about to draw out her gun as she stepped in front of Mokuba.

"Don't Yayoi!" Téa said and Yayoi looked at her and saw the momentarily fear in her eyes and lowered her gun down. Cain smiled at her, "A wise move, Tea. Anyway, listen well again, stay out of this case. The Golden Dawn is approaching even as we speak. And I want you by my side to witness this."  
"Do you really think I'm that interested in this Golden Dawn of yours, least of joining your side to see it? What makes you think I would wa**_--_**"

He walked over towards her, his eyes glowing as he looked into hers and whispered, "Remember I know you, you are very curious about it as well as mystified by the idea. I know everything there is to know about you Téa..."

And then he disappeared. Mokuba was very shocked and frightened when he saw the stranger disappeared like that.

"W-Who was that?" He asked, his voice shaking as his whole body rattled when after that stranger appeared. That guy certainly gave him the creeps. More likely that he felt a sudden winter chill settled in the room and he rubbed his arms absently for warmth.

He's as cold as ice. No worst, he's much worst than ice, Tea thought. Yayoi walked over towards her to check if she was all right. "That was him, wasn't it. The one from the subway."

Téa said nothing but nodded. "Yes."

"Him who? You guys, who was that man? And why did he, he, you know gave me the willys!" Téa and Yayoi looked over at the frighten boy, then Téa sighed and said, "You remembered that I was telling you who the vampire was that changed me? That was Cain you saw just now. He's the one who turned me into what I am. He also the one who holds all of my memories of my past life before I even was a vampire."

&

Kaiba and Guni were unaware of what had been going on down stair as Kaiba had closed the door, making the room as soundproof as possible for them to talk.

"Guni, you've known Téa for a long time, haven't you?" He asked.

Guni nodded, "Yep, I certainly have, for a long time now."

"Okay then, I don 't know anything about her. Not by much at all...she so very secretive and I get worried for her sake. So tell me what's this about? Téa said something about someone and I..." He tried to find the right words to say it, but it was very hard without placing the idea of it in mind.

Was the guy an old boyfriend of hers from a few years back or something? It was eating him from the inside as he thought the guy was an old love. Why he wasn't sure but damn him if he didn't get a straight answer. Guni stared right at him. "Kaiba let me ask you something: do you have feelings for Téa?" He blushed and said, "Well...I um..."

"Hmm, thought so. I must say, Kaiba, I may have given you a hard time before, but you're definitely an ok kind of guy." She was silent for a moment before she said, "Listen, the guy Téa was talking about was.... Cain."

"Cain? Who's he?"

"He's a vampire, a real nasty one to be exact. He has no compassion or care for the feelings of others. He cares about no one but himself and his own pleasure. He views life as a pleasure with killing innocent people and drinking their blood to the very last drop. And he wouldn't take no for an answer with anything. Especially from _anyone_. Téa told me once he had fallen deeply in love with her, but she didn't like him. She didn't remember much about her mortal past but she said it was because she had cared for someone else and you see how he had taken it."

"So he killed the person who loved her and turned Tea into a vampire?"

"Afraid that how it was. And I haven't got to the worst part yet. After she left him a few centuries back, Cain took all of her memories away. From the life she had before she ever became a vampire."

"Wow, that's awful. I can't help not imagine what she must've gone through, being like this and not remembering her life as a human and the very humanity she had left. Talk about a real nasty son of a bitch Cain is."

He looked back Guni. "So nothing?" She shook her head. "Nada. Not of her parents or when she was born, not even her real name. It's like trying to look at a clear sheet of paper and trying to decode it for answers."

He sighed. And to think I had asked her when her birthday was and she couldn't even remember what day, month or even year she was born. "Guni can you also tell me something? I know and realize that me and Téa both look to be of the same age but..."

"Whoa there Kaiba!" Guni replied. "There 's an age difference all right, but it' s not what most folks would think. Kaiba as you may or may not know; vampires tend to live for an extremely long time, if not forever. Do you know how old she is?"

He shook his head and she sighed as she started to count on her fingers. "Let see.... it's been ten years since we first met and she was approaching her.... ah ha! Now she's five thousand and seventeen years old."

The door was knocked and Mokuba peeked his head in. "Hey big brother, um dinner is almost ready?" Guni went over to him. "So what are we having?"

"Chicken and rice. Want to help?" Guni flew over and landed on his shoulder, "Sure what the hey, beside I think I hassle your brother enough for one day." And they left, leaving Kaiba to think of what had just been told to him.

Five thousand and seventeen years old and not remembering anything of her mortal past before she became a vampire. I never knew...to go through such long and everlasting pain to deal with. After I first met her, I thought that she'd make a nice girlfriend and have a nice going relationship to follow and thought possibly our future together.

But I never imagine I was the one who was too young for her. I'll grow old and will definitely die as I should. After all, I am only human. Whereas for Téa, she will live on for all eternity, forever stuck in the body of a sixteen year old girl.

Kaiba ran his hands through his hair and thought of himself an old man, wrinkled skin and white hair with a teenage girl by his side, never growing old or dying. I guess it's not fair for me to love Téa if only to have her suffer of losing me as I age and died.

I don't want that to happen, I wish there was a way to help but I just a mortal person fated a mortal life. I won't let that happen to her, I just...he sighed as he left a note, saying he was going to Kaibacorps, to work on something and leaves the mansion.

**Blue Kitsune**: I decided to do a cliff hanger here until I get some more reviews and finished writing the last few episodes. So please read and review if you want more!!!!!


	11. The death of a breed and the Golden Dawn...

**Blue Kitsune**: Sorry it took me so long with this but with that problem on the user thing and the many things happening, well I apoligize with letting you have chapter 10 now and more later as a forgiven present to all the reviewers. Please read and review!

Chapter Ten: The death of a breed and the Golden Dawn arises

Megumi and Taki had been in her apartment ever since they left the station. She had help Taki get some rest and tend his wounds and held each other throughout as she took away some of the pain he was feeling before with her love. After they had finished getting dressed, it was time for them to leave. They were going to have to get out of there, because the police were still after him with the breed inside. They had planned to go down the stairs when suddenly they heard footsteps, many of them coming their way. Taki and Megumi headed upward, towards the rooftop where the police squad had them cornered and trapped. The squad had the building surrounded. Megumi placed herself protectively in front of Taki.

"Please just leave us alone!" She cried and then gunshots were fired from the other side of the buildings. Three out of the five hit Taki, causing him to fall over the ledge of the building. Megumi saw this and went to see Taki lying on a back of a police car.

"No Takkkiiiii!!!" She screamed as the police grabbed hold of here and pulling away. "Taki!!!"

The police on the ground, move wavering towards where the fallen man had been. Suddenly Taki was convulsing, shaking like mad and was back up his feet, the nightbreed manifested itself again, and attacked some of the men and runs for it.

Téa was sitting by the window in the living room as she thought of what Cain spoke of. What does this all mean? Is this like a riddle for me to try and figure out? The Golden Dawn, what is that?! Suddenly Yayoi came into the room.

"Téa, the nightbreed, Taki had been found. He's heading back to the subway." Téa looked at her as she and Yayoi headed for the car and drove. They were driving through a tunnel when a figure appeared in the way. Yayoi swerved it aside and Téa jumped out when it came to a stop. She ran to the man standing in their way. "Cain what the Hell are you doing? Damn it, let us go by."

"The Golden Dawn is coming Téa." He said.

"The Golden Dawn. The Golden Dawn! I'm getting freaking sick of hearing this same bullshit you throw at me! Tell me what so special about this golden dawn thing anyways." He smiled at her and before he disappeared he said, "You will soon find out."

Téa cursed him as she ran back to the car. "Go faster!" And Yayoi pressed her whole foot down as they headed down the tunnel faster than before.

Cain I don't care how special this so called dawn is but I am not going to let you get in my way of helping save innocents from these monsters, even if I am one as well…

They reached the station where they heard gunfire and grunts from what sounded like a wounded animal. The breed must've taken over him, she thought as her eyes glow cat-like and bit her finger to make the blood sword.

Quickly she raced down the station leaving Yayoi a long way to catch up. She got to the place where she had last encountered it and got him cornered. The nightbreed growled angerily and lunged at her, but she managed to dodge the attack. She attempted to strike at the 'breed but it avoid her blows. This went on for several minutes.

I see I have no choice, the man Taki is probably dead due to the gunshots in the chest but why didn't it take it's true form and fight. Suddenly while she had been thinking, the breed jumped in the air and lunged right at her, leaving her an open target. Forgive me Megumi for what I'm about to do to him, I sorry. And she thrust her sword out when he got on her. It impaled him through the heart as she watched the breed struggle yet not change.

"Why didn't you change, tell me." And then the answer hit her hard as the truth met her when she looked into the breed's, no Taki's eyes. He wanted to die as a human. The breed looked up at her with one final gaze, his eyes were Taki's.

"Thank...you..." He said and the body stopped moving and fell to the ground.

. Téa stood there, staring stone still at it when Yayoi arrived to her aid and saw the impaled corpse. "What happened?" She asked but Téa started to walked away from her. Yayoi refused to go without an answer. "Téa....."

"He wanted to die as a human rather than the breed that had taken over his body and let his soul be consumed into the darkness." He wanted to be freed for I believe for Megumi's sake. And that was all she had said once they left the tunnel and headed to the mansion.

Cain watched the little scene unfold and waited to leave with a slight sinister smile on his face. "The Golden Dawn has indeed come." He then allowed himself a small chuckle before vanishing in the gloom.

Three weeks later, after Taki's funeral, Megumi stood at the harbor staring out t sea, staring beyond as she looked up to the night sky. Don't worry Taki, you're still here with me. And place a protective hand over her stomach with a sad smile. "You're here inside…"

&

&

&…

…_A second can turn into a minute…_

_A minute into an hour…_

_An hour to days, days to months_

_Months into years…but still I'm waiting for you, don't let me feel alone, I'm still here because I love you…" _

The song had ended before Tea decided to shut the thing up. Man that song could get on people's nerves sometimes, how do they enjoy listening to all this about their life and love? Hearing of broken hearts and endless tears was what it felt like to Téa as she waited for Kaiba to return home from the office.

That's where he went almost every day for the past few months, she thought sadly. He barely came to school, the teachers thinks it's all right with him running a company and all, but he barely show up home from work now, only coming in late when everyone was asleep, except her as she waited in her room. When she heard the front door creaked opened and Kaiba walking up the stairs, she peeked behind her door and saw him walking by the hall, he looked different. He looked empty and hollow out, with a barrier surrounding him as he went by their rooms and into his own. She wasn't the only one who thought so either.

Mokuba knew his brother sometimes who spent a few weeks in the office, but this was longer then expected. It's been a few months since Téa had taken care of that breed down in the subway. She was tired out from and feeling older by that minute and slept in her coffin that day. She had a strange dream, one that had to do with herself, and Kaiba and yet it was set in the past. She barely recalled it when she woke up but something inside her told her it was more than just a dream.

Now, here she was taking a stroll down the street. Just as she was about to headed down to the park, she walked up to an apartment building where Megumi stood carrying some groceries in hand.  
"Here let me help." She said and Megumi did, allowing Tea to take some bags from her. "Téa is that you? Oh I'm sorry if I shot you in the shoulder, are you all right?"  
"I fine thanks, I heal pretty quick." She and Megumi went up the elevator towards Megumi's room. "Won't you stay and have something to drink." Téa said sure and stepped in. "You have a lovely place here." She told her as Megumi went to fix some coffee. She brought them into the living room and handed Téa hers.

"So tell me Téa? How are things with you and Seto?" Téa nearly dropped her cup but some coffee spilled on the table when she heard the question. "What? H-how did you know?" She blurted out. Megumi shrugged her shoulders. "Whenever I saw you two in class together, you just gave me the feeling. And I had never seen Kaiba that cheerful before in my classes until he met you." Téa was quiet when as she listened. She did missed the way things had been between them, almost as much as what? What had she been getting at? She looked down at her sapphire ring.

"Téa are you all right?"

"Huh, yeah I fine. It's just well, Seto been a little too busy at the company and I do miss him a lot and..." She trailed on her words. Megumi understood. "Like me and Taki." Téa nodded her head gravely and said, "I'm sorry about him, your fiancé but I hope you will be all right and will get through this now that he has gone to a better place."

She smiled at Tea. "Come with me, I want to show you something." She grabbed Téa's hand and led her down to another room. Inside the room, it was painted a pretty aqua and there was a cradle in the room with baby's toys and things lying scattered around.

"You see, you don't have to worry. Taki still lives inside me, in fact I'm going to have his baby soon." Téa turned and stared at Megumi and then at her stomach, seeing it for the first time round and swollen with new life inside.

No way it can be Taki's, as a human's I don't think so. But could it be the breed's when it took over him. She was too lost in thought when Megumi asked her if she wanted to feel the baby kick.

"W-what?" She asked but already her hand was brought over to Megumi's womb.

"There, feel the nice lady. You're going to be big and strong like her someday..."

The thing inside, the one that Téa was feeling was alive like a real baby and it was kicking against her palm. Suddenly she felt her hand being absorbed by the thing inside, wrapping the flesh around the hand and pulling her in.

Oh God, this is no human baby, no way it feel so unusual that any normal kid I know. No! Téa fell backwards on the floor.

"Téa are you alright?!" Megumi asked, her face pale and frighten as Téa back away from her and ran for the door. "I just remembered something. I gotta go, bye!" She said as she headed out and down to the nearest alley. Téa was panting hard as she leaned against the wall and looked down at her hand. It was still attach to her wrist, all five fingers still jointed in place. But it felt like my hand was being eaten alive somehow, she thought. That thing...that thing inside Megumi, could it be possible for a breed and a human... She shook her head wildly at the thought. But as she made it back to the mansion, the thought never left her, instead it seemed to attach itself into her mind as she got there. Mokuba and Guni greeted her at the door. "Téa, Yayoi called. She said she got a weird case today the N.O.S. and....Téa you all right?"

"Sort of." She said, and then turned to look around the place, hoping he was here, "Mokuba has Seto called or at least come**_--_**"

He shook his head, "Not all day. Like yesterday." He looked sadly out the window. Guni went to sit on Téa's shoulder.

"It's just like that time…when Seto been under our stepfather, Gozaburo's control." He said as they sat in the living room. Téa had been a little curious about Seto's past, after their father died, now she listened intently as he told her what happened as to how Seto became that way. "He would be punished very severely for minor stuff he done, forced to do computer programs and things, never given the respect he deserved. And when I was the one who got blamed, Seto took them from him, saying he had to protect me because we're family." Tears were brimming in his eyes. "And when our stepfather died, I thought for sure Seto would come back, his normal kind self I knew and cared for, but it's like our stepfather's ghost or shadows still haunts him like that, leaving another scar than what's been done to him damaging him worse. It isn't fair!" He cried. Téa embraced the little boy as she smooth the hair away from his face.

"Oh Mokuba..."

"But when I saw how happy he was with you, I thought you could help set him free too. Away from that guiled cage he was in and let him soar in the sky with us, from imprisonment to his old self again. To the one who always smiled at me.... But why has he fallen back into the darkness all of a sudden?" She hugged the boy more closely to her.

I don't know why he's doing this Mokuba? Why he's making a barrier around himself again like Mokuba said. Why are you doing this Seto?

The phone ranged and Téa released Mokuba and went to picked it up. Maybe it Seto calling? She thought with a little hope it was him. But it was a woman's voice, Yayoi's.

"Téa, are you there. Thank God, I have been trying to reach you all day. Listen I just got a strange killer case going on. Apparently a few days ago, some killings were happening. At first the police thought it was a serial killer, but this happened in crowded streets and there were eyewitness everywhere who could've seen it happened. And get this, the victims die from the shock right after they were attack and saw the blood."

"God, sounds like a breed all right. But I never heard one doing this sort of attacks. All right I'll see you there." She hung up and was getting ready to leave. Before she headed out she told Mokuba to let Seto know she went on a case. Mokuba said he would and she left.

Téa arrived at Yayoi's place where she said she meet her there. Yayoi let her in and lead her to the living room where pictures were scattered on the coffee table. Téa picked up one and stared at it. The victim's back were punctured with millions of tiny holes. Like being stabbed with a thousand knives. Or teeth, she thought as she recalled what Yayoi said of being no serial killing. "What do you think this means Téa?" But Téa was thinking back on Megumi and her unborn child. A spawn of a nightbreed. Half breed and half human. Were these two connected in some way?

"Téa?" Yayoi asked, concerned. Téa looked over at her.

"Yayoi there's something I need to tell you." And she started to explain about Megumi and the baby she believed to have as Taki's but could be the breed's. "So what do you think?" Yayoi was thinking on this as she did try to put the two together. "It would explain a lot on the phantom killings. But is it really possible for someone to have a baby with a breed like that? A relationship with one is very likely if they don't show their true form or have blood all over them."

"I never heard of this ever happening in all my years as a vampire. This is likely inconceivable. But can you imagine, a hybrid of both a human and a nightbreed, one from the light, the other from darkness, it's highly possible. But I**_-- _**wait a minute, wait just one bloody minute...this is a crossbreed of a human and breed and-- No this can't be, it cannot." She thought back to what Cain was saying.

"Tea what, what is it, what is it that you think cannot**_--_**" But Tea interrupted.

"Shit! The Golden Dawn approaching! Was this what he meant when he said it was rising?"

"That is precisely what I had meant my dear, I'm surprised it didn't take you longer to figure the details." Cain spoke as he stepped out of the shadows of the apartment. The room turned instantly dark and shadows the place. "The new era is the beginning by blending the species, forming a union between the nightbreed and the humans. Soon creatures of the night will be able to walk freely in the light like mortal, but as they are breeds with eternal darkness dwelling inside, they will have special 'traits' from the breed's line as well. This is the era of which has been spoken of." He extended his hand out towards her. "Come Téa, come and witness the rising of the Golden Dawn." She looked at his hand as if it was a cobra ready to bite. She immediately slapped his hand away. "Leave me the damn alone Cain! I will never be by your side ever again, never!" She cried. He chuckled at her as if he found it amusing to see her refusal.

"You belong to me Téa, remember I had made you into what you are." She snarled angrily. "Very well Téa, soon you shall see things my way."

He disappeared. "Oh and one more thing darling, Megumi has been taken in custody of the N.O.S. So I suggest you hurry..." And then his voice disappeared as well did the darkness of the room.

Téa and Yayoi looked at each other. Téa grabbed Yayoi's hand and took her down to the garage where her car was. Yayoi put the engine in gear and drove. "Megumi been taken. I don't damn care if that baby of hers is a breed 'Jesus' or is the 'Golden Dawn' kid or whatever, it's still a unborn child and Megumi would be devastated to lose it after Taki's death." She said as Yayoi put the petal to the metal as they raced to stop the N.O.S.

Kaiba sat in his office, trying to work on business, yet he was going nowhere. All he could do was think of Téa. Every time he tried to concentrate, his mind went to the first day when she came into his life. He opened his locket and looked at the pictures inside. One of his brother back in that orphanage, the other of Tea, a picture he secretly took when she was not looking. Her smiling face looked at him, her blue eyes shining brighter than any jewels he ever seen. Her warmth being had smashed all the cold barriers around his heart. She had saved them and let him know she was a vampire. I still can't fall out of it, he thought. It was like falling in an eternal void where he knew he had once been happy with, now he was trying to escape it.

'_You're weak Seto' _He heard his stepfather's voice, Gozaburo. _'You're pathetic and weak, how can you call yourself a Kaiba if you are acting like this over a damn woman!'_

"It's not a weakness, it's not!" He cried, slamming his fist against his desk. He could imagine his stepfather laughing at him for his weak excuse. _'It's too your weakness and your downfall. She's not a human, she is a vampire and likes to suck more than just blood. She wants to suck you dry...'_ Suddenly his stepfather's voice faded and another appeared. Someone's he didn't know but he did somehow.

'_Do not listen to what he's saying to you Seto. Your love for Téa is not a weakness. It's a symbol that has been blessed by the both of you. It had been symbolized over the ages.'_

He thought the voice sounded so different than what he ever heard in his life, except in Téa's he did. Full of joy and hope.

'_Téa's life had been empty ever since Cain took all memories away from her, leaving her a hollow and empty shell of her inner self. If it were not the fact she had someone in her life, she would have found it meaningless. It's all thanks to you she has found her true happiness. She also has shed some light onto you from the cruel darkness your stepfather had left on you.'_

"How do you know, who are you?" But the voice had stop before he could asked it what it meant. Kaiba stood up from his desk and looked out the window.

'Téa.... I do love her, I really do.'

"I got to go and find her." Gotta go and tell her how I really feel. He shutdown the computer and was getting ready to leave when he sense something wrong in his office. It had been quiet when he got in, now it was utter silence, no one working or talking, nothing. He felt a cold darkness wrapping itself where he stood, his hand frozen on the knob. He heard someone crept in behind him.

"So it is you again, you who has dare to steal my beloved away from me. I disposed of you once before, and I can do that again." Kaiba turned only to see a cape being wrapped around himself and darkness swallowing him in.

The N.O.S. were driving, with four vans and two cars, one of them carrying Megumi inside. They had knocked her out with knockout gas in her apartment and would be out cold by the time they got back to headquarters. They thought they finally capture the phantom nightbreed. It had to be her doing the killings, why else had she gone to the trouble of protecting that other breed? The cars came to a halt when they saw one intercept in their way. Yayoi and Téa got out. The head of the N.O.S. team stepped out of the vehicle. "Matsunaga! What 's the meaning of this?"

"Just tell me what you planned to do with that woman?"

"Hah, she's none of your concerns. This woman happens to be the one on the phantom nightbreed killings. In fact, she could be one herself." Then he noticed Téa and pointed, "Why is this kid here, you have some serious explaining to do once we reach HQ." He called in a few armed men out, "Detain her and the girl."

"Leave Megumi alone, she had nothing to do with it! Release her this instant!" Téa said as some of the men grabbed hold of her. Guni popped her head out. "Téa what's going on?" One of the troopers noticed her and grabbed her. "What is this?" He held it in his hands. "No Guni!" Téa cried. Then she heard a cry and turned to see Megumi trying to get out of the van, but one of the troopers trying to pull her back in. "Stop it...leave us alone...it's just a baby please!" And with those words of anguished running in Téa's head, she broke loose and all hell raged inside her. Her eyes flashed as she went towards where Megumi was. She bit her finger and produced the blood sword. She sliced down on the man, causing him to lose his hand. Blood spurted out of the stump as she stood still in the spot. Everyone stared at her. Then suddenly the N.O.S commander said, "She...she's a vampire, she must be working for one of them, the nightbreeds. Get her!" He shouted but everyone was still in shock but Téa wasted no time on it. She grabbed Megumi around her waist and said, 'Hang on' as she walked up on one of the buildings and made jumps across the city.

"Téa!" Guni cried and then bite the man on the finger and he released her so she could fly away after the two.


	12. The showdown between two vampires

Chapter Eleven: The showdown between two vampires

"What have I done? What have I done!" Téa said, staring at her hands as if they were covered in blood. The blood of that man she had purposely chopped his hand off. God why!

She and Megumi stood inside a little chapel. It was dark and empty as Téa stand in front of the cross of Christ. "Dear lord, what in the name of your soul I done…I had swore... sworn never to hurt another human being again...and now I just did..." She placed her face in her hands and wept bitterly. Megumi came towards her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right" She asked. "Téa..."

Tea pushed her hand away, swatting it like if it were a fly. "Stay back! You shouldn't even want to be near me after what you seen me do, what I'm capable of doing to innocents like you." She looked down at her palms. "I'm a monster, I had made a promise not to do this again and I broken it."

"Téa you were only trying to save me and my baby. And I thankful that you came to my rescue. Helping others is a strong ability, pushing all other things aside and breaking promises are hard but you didn't mean to. I'm sure you didn't really mean to do that. You're not being a monster. You're human at heart. You're a good in spirit and that's what makes you different than others around here." Téa looked up at her for a second.

"Megumi..." She said softly and using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. Suddenly, the silent solitude was interrupted when they heard the music. They turned and saw Cain playing the church organs, his back turn to them.

"Humans, ha! They are no more than cattle for us Téa. Nothing but cowarding, greedy little weaklings just waiting to be taken a bite of. They existed for that purpose and nothing more. There is one overriding principal, one controlling law which governs all our traffic with humanity and it is this: the only good human is a bleed human."

Téa stared at him, her eyes glaring daggers at him from behind. "Is that what you think Cain?"

"No that is what I know is true, and so do you. That is why God has blessed us with our eternal life." He continued to play the horrible gloomy music.

"It's a curse he placed on us for the sins that we have wronged. For taking the life of humanity is a sin!" She shouted. Cain ignored her words as he turn around and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Téa, my dear bride. Do you not remember those moments when our love had been pure, exquisite and full of rapture back in Transylvania." His voice forced Téa to listened, to remember back in...Transylvania...

She did remember those times, she and Cain lying naked together as they both feasted on the same human, their prey, blood pouring from her lips down her naked body as she drained the victim dry.

"Yes, remembered them and come back...be by my side once more." He extended a hand out to her. "Come..."

She got up on one knee, and then stood up. "Téa what are you doing?" Megumi asked scared. She saw something was wrong when the stranger continued to call Téa over to him.

"That's right come to me..." His eyes glowed red and called her again.

Téa took walked slowly as she went to him.

"Come my love..." His voice was hypnotic and forced her to moved closer and closer to him. When she was standing in front of him, her hand reaching out towards his. "That's right my love... come back to me again. Be by my side once more." Her hand was nearly in his grasp when Megumi cried, "Téa!"

That snapped Tea out of the trance. She looked at him and slapped his hand away from her and growled, "I will never go back to you, not ever. Not even if you threaten my life shall I ever be yours."

Cain looked at the woman disapprovingly who had broken his spell.

"You bitch!" And bit his finger and threw three slicing blood discs at her. "Megumi!" Téa cried but Megumi already duck as they flew at her. Téa looked back at Cain. "You monster!" She was about to bit her finger and make a blood sword when he back away from her.

"Foolish Téa, you could have been by my side again and let your 'lover' live a peaceful life instead of having me destroy him." He pulled his cloak aside to reveal the one person she cared for in this life, Seto. He was not awake but he was breathing, meaning he was still alive.

_Not for long as long as Cain still had him in his grasp..._

"Release him, he has nothing to do with this!" He chuckled at her vain attempt. "Oh but he does, Tea. How sweet to care for this man, the exact same person who you've cared so deeply once. The one I was force to rid between us." His nail extend as he ripped the chain holding both the cross and the picture frame he had. The frame fell to the ground and open, revealing two pictures inside.

One of Mokuba as a kid and the other of her, standing by, smiling. She didn't know he had taken it or how exact but that picture seem to wrench at her very soul as she stared at it.

"Please don't..." She begged as she saw his finger move now to Kaiba's chest. "No!" She cried and watched in horror as he slashed it deeply into Seto's chest, leaving him to bleed to his own death. Cain released him and let the boy fall.

"Hmm pitiful boy..." He said and disappeared. Téa caught Kaiba and laid him at one of the pew. Megumi came over to them.

"I'll watch over him. Go and stop that guy." Téa looked at her. "Thanks Megumi" and then looked down at Kaiba. Please hang in there Seto, and quickly went after Cain, through the roof.

I won't lose him, I can't. Seto, please don't die, Mokuba still needs you...I need you. Please stay alive for me. She raced after Cain with heated anger as she found him waiting for her on the roof.

"You bastard...you will pay for this Cain!" She bit on her finger and produced the blood whip and attack.

* * *

Yayoi sat in a dark room being interrogated by the N.O.S as they asked her question about Tea. Please be all right T, she thought.

"How long have you've know she was a vampire?"

"Have you ever been bitten by her before?"

"Have you two had sexual intercourses?" These questions were asked and Yayoi gave them the same answer for each.

"Téa's... a good person. The fact that she being a vampire doesn't change anything." She prayed Téa was not hurt or caught yet by the others N.O.S scouting for her and Megumi. Please be safe...

* * *

Guni had flown many distances, but still there had been no sign of Téa anywhere. "Where could she have gone to?" Then she saw something going on in a old abandon church and went inside. She saw two people, one lying on the pew, unconscious, the other standing by the victim's side. Megumi took a strip of the hem on her dress and pressed down hard to stop the bleeding. "Stay alive Kaiba, don't give in, you got to keep breathing. For Tea's sake." Guni flew over and saw them. "What happened?" Kaiba moan and said in his sleep, "She... after (cough-cough)...C-C..." Guni got the idea and went towards Megumi. "Where did they go?" She pointed above them. "On the roof. I heard the commotion happening but the noise seems to stop and-." Guni didn't need to hear the rest as she flew up top and search around. She looked around and then saw the fighting elsewhere by the Bay Bridge. Hope I can get there before it's too late. She flew with renewal speed to help save Téa.

Téa and Cain fought on different side of the battlefield as they lashed their whips on one another. Téa was giving it all she got while Cain looked like he wasn't even trying. Not even breaking out in a sweat. They had soon reached the Bay Bridge where Téa chose to change her weapon for her sword. Cain merely smiled. "Are you certain this is what you want? To live with these mortals like you're one of them?"

"At least they are better than being with the likes of you!" She cried as she lunged at him. She missed but he lashed out with his blood orbs. She dodged them. Some fell down below them, causing the vehicles to exploded underneath their battle. The ground was a fiery pit to Hell as they continued to fight. Then Cain ensnared her in his long flowing locks as they grabbed her wrists and her neck. She tried to break lose, but still kept a tight grip on her sword.

"You were a fool then as you are now Téa. Do not force me to kill you." She looked at him, hatred in her eyes. She knew her life had been over when she saw Kaiba bleeding to death, now she would join him in the afterlife if fate would allow it. "Just...do... it you son-of-a-bitch!"

"So be it." And he was ready to strike her down when lightening orbs hit him at his back. He let his hair loose as he turned to stare at the imp. "You shall pay for this you wretched lit**_-_**" But he was cut short when a sword was struck into his neck. He looked down disbelieving as Téa steady her hands on her weapon.

"Téa, do not do this to me...I, I gave you eternal life which others have desired the most. What about your memories Téa, your memories when you had been a mortal. Will you be willing to risk them now?"

Téa held the sword still on his neck ready to swipe his head off, but when he made mention of her memories, she thought could she do it? Could she finish him off and then what would happen to her memories? Would she be willing to risk losing all the memories of her once mortality forever? Her eyes saw the sapphire ring glowing on her finger in the fire's light. It was the same color as Seto's eyes. Seto's and someone else's. Priest Seth's...She recalled the dream vividly.

_

* * *

Long ago a young woman was standing by the Nile waiting. This was the place they had first met and became their special spot as time went on for them. She watched Pharaoh ride the beautiful water in his boat towards his city. She had been up since morning, waiting and watching as night faded and Ra rise from the east and then heard someone come up behind her. She turned and smiled._

_'Seth...' She said to him as he joined her side._

_Seth, the pharaoh's high priest, her one true love._

_They had known each other as children and their love had grown throughout the years together. He was dressed royally in his magnificent blue and golden garment and turban, the symbol of the priesthood embark beautifully on him. He smiled at her as they sat down, holding hands. They talked and laughed like old times as they stood by the Nile._

_Then he looked at her and said, 'Anzu...' his voice becoming serious and she turned to stare deeply into his eyes, feeling like she was drowning deep in his blue depths. He took her hand and whispered into her ear, 'Will you become my bride?' And pulled out the ring he had been given by Pharaoh for his high deeds. The way he asked her to marry him, her saying 'yes' to him and slipping the ring onto her finger. She stared at it then at her beloved, her eyes overflowing with tears as love and happiness showered from within and smiled as he smiled back at her. He stood up and then helped her stand as well. They stared at one another before he proclaims his vow to her by the rising of Ra, the eternal sun._

_'I shall always love you Anzu until the end of my life by Ra's forever rising and then be reborn to you once more to live again in your life'._

_'As will I Seth. My love for you is forever lasting, nothing shall ever be changed, not even centuries to pass or however long it will take to relive again our love. And will be together for all times.' And they had sealed their vows with a truehearted kiss..._

* * *

That was no dream that was my memory, my memory of one true moment of happiness when I had been mortal. The man, Seth had been Seto in her dream. Seto had been Seth, her lover in her mortal past.

They were one in the same. Seto was Seth, her lover's reincarnation. She looked up at Cain once more.

"I remember something now Cain, my beloved, Seth, the one I truly _**loved**_. My memories had died after he did when you killed him and changed me, but now he's back. I prefer this life with him. So see you in Hell Cain!" And with strong determined hope and rejoice, she swiped his head off, his eyes wide and shocked and heard him saying before his head was lost in the fire.

"Téa!" Soon the rest of him joined it. She watched for a few minutes as the flames consumed him to where he belong.

Is he really gone, can it be I killed him and left my only chance of memories to go fluttering from me. She looked down at her ring again. Not all of them, she still had him.

_If he lives..._

She saw Guni come by her and picked her up in her arms. "C'mon, Seto still weak and possibly dying. I have to go to him." And they disappeared from the burning bridge.


	13. Lover's Reunite

Chapter Twelve: Lover's reunite

Kaiba started to wake up and the first person he saw was Megumi, telling him to stay alive. But he knew it was over for him. The pain he felt across his chest gave him stabs of pain every time he breathe and wish he would stop doing it, to breath and live.

_How long will this go on? How long before I see that end of the tunnel and into the light and be gone forever? I don't think I have much time but I won't leave yet, not without saying goodbye to Mokuba…or to Téa first._

Téa...I can almost imagine her as if she were at right there. When he closed his eyes and opened them again, he saw her, Téa coming towards him.  
"Hmm even this close to death, I'm almost at Heaven and there's Téa, an angel she is." He whispered.

Guni flew over to him. "You're not dead yet idiot and you don't have to be. So stop with the soap opera fiasco already." She flutter over by Téa as she came over and pushed his bangs aside his face and pressed her cool palm on his forehead. He felt warm and feverish.

And there was so much blood…. he won't last long. If she didn't do something, he might be lost to her again like before and she wouldn't be able to bear the pain of losing him. His voice broke her thoughts and looked deeply into his sapphire clear eyes.

"Téa I had a very strange dream. It had to do with us…We were in Egypt and we're in..." He trailed on as his cough harshly. Téa held one of his hands in hers. "Yes I know Seto, I know. Listen, I remember something, something important: I remembered a part of my past. I had been called Anzu and I had a lover, his name was Seth. He's you Seto. You're my lost love." She cried, tears dropping onto his face. He reached one shaky hand towards her face and wipe one of her tears away. "Don't cry...Tea please don't."

Why not Seto! Why shouldn't I cried, she wanted to yell, to curse at the gods for branded her lover's fate once again after spending half a millennium alone and miserable. She continued tocry as she saw how weak he was, how close to losing her beloved was as he laid dying in her grasp. She wanted to push all thoughts aside and embrace him in her arms, just to feel him, breathe him, live the life they once shared.

Only cruel fate and time seem against her and her love once more.

"I thought I lost them all...when Cain killed him and turn me into a vampire, but you had just been buried deep inside me for so long until now." Then she saw him wring in pain as he tried to speak. The bleeding continued and there was no stopping it.

_This can't happen! No not like this, I don't want to you him again._

"Please stay Seto." She cradled his head in her arms. He looked at her, his face pale and the corner of his lip bleeding, leaving a redmarking to trail down his cheek. She heard him say something, so soft and whispery but she had heard it. And it was the one she feared he would ask.

"Make...Make me...into a vampire...like you..."

She gasped and stared into his eyes. Frighten and shocked at what he was asking her to do.

"Seto, you don't know what you are saying, how can you ask me to do something like that? Do you know what it's even like? Do you want to wander the eternal darkness like this, to be trapped in dark nights forever, always endless..." She was on the verge of losing herself over the decision of choosing whether to do what was right in her moral or wrong in her heart, to turn him into a vampire or let him die mortal. But she already knew which would win.

_I don't want to him to die again. _Cain killed him first time and she couldn't have save him them but now she could.

_Do it!_ Her heart screamed, _change him and let him stay with you forever. It's taken you this long to find him and he's slipping from your grasp already. Do you want to be mourning him again when it could take forever or never to ever find him?_

_But does becoming a creature of the night answer any of our problems! Why does life have to be cruel, God, why? _She felt his eyes staring right at her.

"Please...I want to...I want to be with...you. I love you..." She swallowed hard as she leaned her lips against his nearly cold ones.

_Forgive me, forgive me for being selfish like this….for this to stow upon you my love. For my love to do this to us..._

"I love you too," she whispered as their lips touched and the blood of him entered her mouth. Megumi and Guni watched in awe silence as the two lovers held onto one another, their eyes shut as they exchanged their lifeblood through their forever immortal kiss. The wound on Kaiba's chest was healing and it close away, leaving without a scar on him. She broke the kiss and drew her head back as she looked at him, waiting to see if it worked, waiting to see if he was reborn into thevampire of the night. He opened his eyes and she witnessed his sapphire blue gems flashed into those of golden amber fire then returned back to normal.

It worked. He was one of them now. A vampire. A creature of darkness.

"Thank you Téa...thank you so much." He whispered as he felt Téa held him for the longest time as the nightmare of last night was over and a new life had begun for the both of them.

* * *

Few months later... 

It was spring, late in April, when Seto, Téa, Mokuba and Guni decided to take a walk down to the park in the afternoon. With the setting sun and the nearing quietness of the almost empty place, it gave the four of them time to relax and feel free spirited with the coming of change in the air.  
Mokuba was very please to see his big brother again, well and alive as ever; happy even more at finding out his brother was now a vampire.  
'Cool now all we need is a couple vampire kids and we're a complete family!' He joked and watched as his brother's face turned beet red, then Guni nagging at him to keep from those certain 'dirty' thoughts. But anyway, Mokuba was glad to be with his very own happy family again.

The four had strolled down the peaceful walkway before they saw someone they recognized. "Well my word, is that Megumi over there?" Mokuba asked pointing to the point where he saw the person and Tea and Seto looked in that direction too. Megumi was indeed sitting on a bench, smiling playing with her baby when she saw them coming.

"Téa! Seto! Why hello there! I'm glad to see you." She said cheerfully while holding her newborn son. The child squirmed a bit in his mother's arms. Guni and Mokuba went over towards her to see it.

"Oh he's so cute. What's his name?"

"Taki. Taki Junior." And the baby tried to make a grab at Guni and instead grabbed a fistful of Mokuba's dark hair. "Ow! Hey take it easy there, kid. That's attach to my skull you know." He was rubbing his head when the baby let go. "That kid sure got quite a grip there." He said teasingly. They chatted a little bit before they decided it was time to go home. They waved farewell to Megumi and her baby, T.J. as they too had to headed back to their apartment.

"Boy, after what you guys told me about the phantom baby months ago, I highly doubt Megumi or her kid would be capable of those killings."

"Don't be deceived like that kiddo." Guni said, "Sometimes a mom's gotta provide her kid anything to keep them alive and protect them at all times. Like a lioness providing for her cub. That's the way of life..." She said sarcastically. Kaiba watched them as they continue arguing and smiled.

_Such a strange little family we are._ And as this went on between the two, Seto turned his attention on Téa who was way behind. She had been quiet most of the day, in fact weeks before. She was now looking back to where they had last seen Megumi and T.J., watching with a distance stare beyond the horizon.

"Is something the matter?" She looked up into his stare and sighed deeply. She knew she couldn't keep anything away from him, even if she wish she did. He had to know eventually, now she wished it wasn't time to let it out. She turned away as she spoke.  
"I been thinking of what I did to you…what I had decided fatally without any second thoughts at all to what I had did that made me pain to know what my actions have haunted. I made time slow down for you and soon, in matter of whether to speak, it will stop entirely Seto. You will never grow any older than what you are now, no way of ever changing back…just forever like this. You may not regret it now but someday you will. And I'm afraid that when that day comes, you'll find it in your heart to hate me for what I did. When Cain changed me, I hated him forever, feeling that he had taken the life that I would never have again. Now…I done it exactly to you. I'm sorry…"  
He looked over at her surprised, both his eyebrows raised. So she was afraid of him hating her for changing him? To making her feel unloved and unwelcome for what she did after risking the consequences and giving him a chance to relive.

"Is that all Tea, that's why you were so worried about?" She nodded.

He sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair. "Why would I do that? I would never regret this Téa. _I _was the one who asked you to change me, remember? As you said, you and I had both been lost lovers in the past but now we are reunited again." He lifted her chin towards his face. "Beside Tea, I will never hate you." He slung one arm around her shoulder and let her lean onto him. They followed up after the other two as Mokuba and Guni waited impatiently for the two vampires to catch up. Seto whispered into her ear as they reached the mansion. "I love you very much and too much to ever make me hate you in the world."

"All right Seto...thanks..." _But still, there will be a time when he will regrets this and possible leave me forever._ She thought sadly. Seto chuckled as he cupped her chin and turned her head towards his, smirking as he read her thoughts. "Not likely Téa." Then placed a kiss on her lips.

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok posted new chapter and soon to come the next and this I should tell you will contain a Lemon scene which I hope you people might enjoy. So please read and review while I work on my other fanfictions to be caught up.

Sigh, so many fictions, so little time…


	14. Strange Feeding Habit LEMON!

**Blue Kitsune**: I decided that I would save the next episode for later and give everyone the lemon to read just to let everybody enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Strange feeding habitsWeeks seem to have passed and time flew right out the window as school was nearing its end and summer was to begin. Everyone was excited about their ending at high school, but the worse part was the trimester exams they had to take. 

"Oh man, I hate this. Every time the end of school comes around, we have to take one more test before our vacation begin." Joey complained for the fifth hundredth time as he and his friends sat outside, studying under the shade of the huge oak tree. Mai and Isisuke and Serenity were studying for science. Yugi, Ryou, Malik and their yamis were studying history, while Joey and Tristan and Miho studied Math. Joey moaned again as he laid himself down in the grass.

"There should be a law against having to take another test before summer break. I mean why test our brains for more if they keep placing more info in my head to test." Just then a shadow loomed over him.

"Well that's why it's called trimester exams. To see if you can exactly remember the things they taught you for your career later in life." Joey and the other looked up and saw Téa standing by, her backpack practically full as she carried her things.

"Tea long time no see!" Joey said.

"Hey Téa good to see again." Yugi said when he saw her. "We barely get to see you around hon." Mai said as she made a footnote in her book. Serenity smiled at her. "Téa would you like to study with us, these can be the worse at this time of year. Now Math is ok if you know the equations. Science is hard if you forget the chemical tables. And then there's**_-_**"

"Actually I'm not going to be taking the exams. In fact, I just took them and it's over for me." She knew this was going to be a shock to them as they became her friends over the year, but she didn't expect their reaction to what of surprise, confusion and shock.

"Nani!" Everyone said as they stared at her. Joey looked as if she gone crazy.

"Téa, if this is some kind of joke. It's not funny." She shook her head. This was definitely not what she expected.

"But Téa," Isisuke said, "You happen to be having very good grades and you're suppressing all of us. Why now?" Téa looked away from them as she looked at the sun and sky. What would she said, what could she even said to put their minds at ease and understand what was to happen. They couldn't but she had to make up something. "There are things you wouldn't understand even if you could. Something happened and needs me most right now…" She then turned back at them and said, "Don't worry I'll be all right." Everyone watched as she walked away, leaving them in utter confusion.

"Did I just heard Téa right? She just up and quit**_-_**" Suddenly a scream cut through the moment as people were suddenly crowding a building and saw a girl fall to her death. Everyone ran to the spot and stared at what happened. The teachers came out and did their best to calm the students as soon as the ambulance arrived. Everyone in their group looked at one another.

First it had been the exams, then Téa leaving, now this. Somehow their ending of school was a beginning in Hell.

* * *

Kaiba had stay in his room all day, either on his desktop or lying in bed. He had the long thick curtains close as the sun still bothers him. He vividly recalled what Tea had said before about what powerful vampires have capability to walk out in sunlight. 

_Some vampires are capable of walking in the light with pass experience and age...And since I am no more than a rookie, a half vampire I should say, I have to wear one of theses. _

Téa had given him some of the special rings, necklaces and a few wrist bracelets, which were not at all girly, thank kami, that allowed him to walk in the light but still he felt too weak and exhausted when walking in the morning ray. He had changed his whole entire schedule for the late afternoons and nights, making excuses of school and such. School wasn't any big deal as he already passed everything with a swift haste when he felt the bored of it all and his body in need of rest. Now finished with school and all the boredom of it's long tired studying ended, he had a new challenge to face as a vampire like…in certain cases.

For starters, he had been given some thoughts of whether he should get a coffin of his own to sleep, but very much reconsidered it. Maybe some other time…

Just then he heard a car being pulled into the driveway. Téa, she had come home early. She had recently told him that she already had an education and she felt better if she spent more time with him, teaching him on how to be a vampire since he was a fledgling. Her fledgling. He waited as she climbed up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Enter." She did, walking towards him as he sat up in his chair where he had been sitting.

"How are you feeling Seto?" She asked as she stood by him. He shrugged. "A little tired but not a lot."

"Not nauseas?" He shook his head. "Headaches?"

"No. But I still feels kind of funny with the light." She nodded to him and then wrapped her arms around him. "That's ok, it's normal. It will eventually go away in a few more days or so." She said as she gave him a light feathery kiss on the lips. Just as Seto was about to return it, she moved away and he growled his protest but she silent him with a finger.

"Not so fast Seto. We still have a lot of lessons to do and I think it's time I taught you something new this month."

"Learn what?" He asked. What did she plan to teach him this time? They already gone over the basics of biting-and-creating-weapons technique a few weeks ago, moving really fast in a blink of an eye two months before then fighting three months, what now?

"Learn how to feed."

He had been afraid of that. The thought of drinking from another human made his stomach twist. "Do I have to? I mean I have been drinking the pig's blood like you have. Can't I just drink animal's blood?" He hated when he asked that. It sounded to him like he was a spoiled whining kid in front of his mother, which was very embarrassing to do in front of his mentor and love.

She shook her head to him. "I'm afraid not always Seto. The blood of animals won't satisfy your cravings for long. Human blood is more nutrient even though I don't drink regularly, but you only have to do it little by little to keep your body in control. And you're going to have to learn to drink from people when the time comes." She placed a hand on his cheek and stroking it gently.

I know how he feels, I wasn't too happy when I had to but this will be total different from the way Cain taught me. She shuddered, disgusted at that particular memory. No way was she going to do that. She would teach him all she know as a vampire, even the drinking of human blood, even if she had to do everything she could possible do. She looked at her wristwatch. "Yayoi should be here later today, so I suggest you be ready for the lesson." She said and peck him on the cheek and left. He sighed and flopped his back against his chair. Which of the three was worse, the endless sunlight, the idea of sleeping in a coffin or drinking human blood. He didn't know.

Joy...

* * *

The day had just turned to night and it was at nine that Yayoi arrived at the mansion. The butler led her to the living room where both Tea and Kaiba were waiting for her arrival. Kaiba told the servant to leave and he did, closing the door behind and leaving the three in the room. 

"Now Seto, since this is your first time learning to drink from humans, let me show you how it's done." Téa stepped over towards Yayoi. Yayoi lowered the choker and Tea pointed and showed Kaiba where the veins lied.

"You mustn't go to deep, otherwise you'll drain the victim too much for them to recover and leave them spurting blood all over the place." She said directing each vein of which had higher potentials of getting gushes of blood until she came to one easily perfect for a little flow to come. "And on your clothes to be shouting 'bloody murder' on." Yayoi implied before Tea opened her mouth and lowered it on Yayoi's neck. Kaiba flinched and watched reluctantly as she pierced the flesh and started to suck the blood. When she finished her little sip, she looked at him and wiped a trail of blood from her lips.

"Your turn." He felt his insides squirm as he stepped over towards Yayoi. She was still ok since Téa took a little. Kaiba sucked on his lower lip as he pressed his lips on her throat.

He felt not right to do it. His mouth felt dry and felt an unexplained edge to take more than what needed. His mouth was quivering and his fangs popping out slightly as he lowered them down to the woman's throat and…

I can't! He backed away from Yayoi. He couldn't do it. He looked over at Yayoi and said, "Sorry I can't do this." And left the room. The girls stared at one another as Yayoi placed the choker back on. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I'm not quite sure." Tea said, sounding unease, she had seen the fright in his eyes and saw that he couldn't do it, not without wishing to do the drastic like she once had. "It's his first time and he's very much new at this. As well as being nervous and uneasy to do about drinking people's blood. I know I had been when Cain changed me."

"How did he get you to feed then?" Yayoi asked out of curiosity.

"He left me in a cell for a couple weeks and let me starve almost to the brink of death before he brought me some people to drain." Yayoi winced. "I know it was an awful experience, something I'm not to happy about for what I did. I had hoped to overcome this with Seto by showing him how but it seem not to have help."

"Might I make a suggestion then?" Yayoi lean in close to Tea and whispered in her ear. When she finished, Tea was staring at her wide-eyed. "You sure about that!"

Yayoi shrugged, "Your call, but whatever works in your case. Sometimes it's the women's work to get the boys into gear and start learning how to be a man." She then picked up her purse and walked out of the room. Thinking of what Yayoi informed her, she started to wonder if the possibly to use that could be her advantage. She wasn't sure if it would or not, she just hope it would be enough to get him to feed.

* * *

A.N. Ok just so you know the lemons coming up…please enjoy it.

* * *

Kaiba sat at his desk in his bedroom, trying to clear his mind on what happened down stairs. I couldn't do it; I couldn't take Yayoi's blood. I know I wanted to. Something inside me was screaming 'feed me!', 'take the human's blood!', 'drain her dry'. It was almost as if it were trying to turn me into someone else, a monster. 

"God Dammit!" He cried, slamming his fist against the desk. The wood underneath splintered and cracked, damaging the stand.

I want to learn how to but can I do it without losing self-control. How dammit!

He heard his door opened and Téa stepping into the room. "Seto you all right?" She asked, concern in her voice. All he could muster was a "Yes," to her, nothing else.

She probably disappointed with me, he thought miserably, who would've blame her, for him to disgrace her like that. He started to get up and turn towards her. "Look Téa, I'm sorry about it, I know I have to learn but**_-_**"

"Seto please it's alright. I know it must have been hard on you like this and well, I going to help you in any way I possibly can." She sat down on the bed and patted on the empty side for him to come over. He did as he went over and noticed that something was different. He looked down and noticed three buttons on her shirt were opened, enough to see full cleavage of her breast held in a white bra. He looked away shyly, hoping she didn't notice and saw her take a switchblade knife from her pocket and opened it. Kaiba stared at it and then at her. What was she planning to do with that?

"Téa...what are you doing?" He swallowed hard. Was it just him, or did the room suddenly become too hot.

"I'm going to teach you how to drink silly by letting you drink from me." With that said, she pressed the sharp blade against her throat and drew across her flesh, allowing a thin layer of blood to bleed. The coppery smell of blood arose him like never before. Seeing it bled down her swan-like throat sent adrenalin rushing through his veins. The elixir of life bled trailed down, staining onto her loose collar, which she had lowered for him. Her offering him her neck, made the brunette haired man lick his lips hungrily.

His mouth fell parched and knew this was why he had needed to learn how to drink from humans, the urges were killing him. But something other than that was tempting him even more. She brought his face towards her cut.

"Now drink…" She whispered as she held him there as he placed his mouth onto her cut, licking and sucking the blood at once.

"That's right, just slow and steady, remember slow and steady, you don't want to drain me." Yayoi had been right after all.

_'A woman can tempt a man with anything with just about anything if you know how to work yourself into the tempest. You carry the blood he needs, all held in a beautiful bottle and he'll wanting to take a sip from you …'_

Tea felt her pulse quicken as her lover sucked a little harder and she said, "Not too fast, just steady it. Keep it steady." She whispered throatily in his ear.

Kaiba didn't need to be told twice. He was practicing with her and he didn't want to weaken his beloved any less than not learn how to drink. She was giving him another chance, and he wasn't going to disappoint her again.

_Nice and easy Seto, take it easy and let it come to you_, he thought as he drank. The blood sated his thirst, draining her of the heated blood that had flown through her veins, his arms holding her body, bringing her close to him. His body ached and his groins seemed to have tightened when he felt how near she was, how cool her touch was on him.

_God, I'm feeling so hard now, what, why I feel like I'm about to lose control…._ another sensation came to him. He heard her moan as he continued to drink. That little sound stirred in him and aroused him even more.

He didn't want just her blood; he wanted more...much more.

And tonight he was going to have it. He leaned back, throwing his head up to breath, but he quickly looked down at the flushed looking woman.

* * *

Guni flying in carrying a sign saying** '_Lemon lemon! Here comes the lemon_!**

* * *

Slowly his hands released her waist and moved over to reach under her blouse, his fingers lightly touching her smooth alabaster skin underneath. She gasped, startled as she felt cool hands touched her abdomen. Her inside suddenly felt warm as she felt his masculine touch on her body. She was pushed down on the bed as Kaiba lay on top of her. 

"Seto...what?" She didn't have time to ask as his lips came down on her and plunged his tongue in her open gaping mouth. Pressing his lips hard against hers, slanting his lips, he tasted everything about her.

_Mine…_

She felt his hands rubbed up and down her sides as he pull away from her lips down to her neck again and trail down to the collarbone, suckling there until he started to undo the buttons on her blouse one by one. When all the buttons were opened he pulled her top off forcefully and tossed to the side of the room.  
His hands reached behind her back, roaming about until he unclasped her bra strap and threw it too as well, leaving her bare to the waist for him to stare at her naked top half.

Her body felt hot and rigid as she saw his eyes traveled down on her naked torso. He looked between her two breasts and started to work on kissing her cleavage before moving to give pleasure on his main targets.  
He grabbed the left one first, her nipple harden with arousal, as his other hand kneaded the other one making her arch up into his mouth and bit the right hard, sucking the blood like a newborn child for fresh milk. He heard her moan as he did this menstruation act on them, rubbing it over and over while suckling the other. He switched and repeated the same steps, leaving her to moan in pure pleasure of the wild sensation that she was being given.

_Oh…god…oh…sweet…heavenly…bliss…_

She was too lost in the ecstasy to take control of what was happening to her.

_I'm going to give in this, this time, but next time it would be my turn for fun with him wringing beneath me…_She thought in erotic passion. Her entire body felt hot and cold all over.

Her pulse beat with an unforgettable rhythm as Kaiba continued to do what aphrodisiac indescribable gift he was doing.

"Slow Seto, remember nice and easy. You don't want to go too _fast_."

She watched with lowered hooded eyes as Seto slowly removed her panties and thrown away. Gasping, Tea bucked up into his hand feeling those fingers of his spread her open and slip deep inside her. He pulled them out and then thrust them back in, moving in incredible speed as he continued the tremor movement of his daring action, moving around inside, feeling for the very jewel of her core. Then those artistic fingers of his were removed, Tea groaned in disappointment.

_And we were getting to the good part_, she thought when suddenly another impact took in and move around in her moist folds.

It was his tongue! His tongue was inside her now!

_Oh god_, Tea grabbed hold of his hair as he moved within her, her knuckles turning white, gripping tightly in his scalp as his fangs nipped at her very bud and allowing her to become still and overwhelmingly wet as she felt the ever rise of her flood coming.

_Oh god!_ It was coming and she braced tightly to him as she release and let him catch a mouthful of her. She panted tiredly but she knew the game wasn't over. She saw him moving forward towards her and glance up, his golden eyes shining. Licking his lips clean of her flow and blood, he lifted one of his hands in front of him, covered with her sweet nectar as well and licking each of his digits clean without breaking his stare.

_Okay he had his fun, now it was her turn to play!_

Her eyes flashed and turn golden and felt her fangs poking within her lips as she grinned at him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him over to press her lips firmly over his. His lips, tasting of her blood and sweet nectar overwhelm her in a way nothing else did in her entire life. But she knew what this was. Their loving…

Blood lust. The vampire way of mating.

Cain explained to her long before that when two vampires had overwhelming feelings, desire and craving of blood, their whole beings lose control and were lost in a wave of passion and pleasure. Cain had tried vainly to get her to feel that connection with him, but she could never as he was cold as ice and she felt only like being held still like a stone when he did try. But when Seto got her feeling in heat, she truly felt the emotions, desire and love she wanted. It meant more than lust. It was soul bonding. They had been soulmates before and this was their souls bonding together once again in an epic wave of ever lasting longing and passion.

She was the one who broke the kiss, her tongue darting out to take one last taste of his before whispering huskily, "I think you should let me takeover now." She said, her canine fangs lengthen in the process. He smiled, showing his own glistening in the moonlight. "Fair enough."

She pulled off his shirt and laid him down on the bed, bare chest and she on top of him. She stared down darkly as her hands raked down his chisel body, her cold touch send chills down his spine.

But they were _wonderful_ _chills_.

"I always did find your figure beautiful and attractive."

"Who me or my old self?" He asked teasingly. She giggled, "Both." She lowered her head and kissed him roughly, her fangs grazing his bottom lip and sucking it while licking his lips for entrance. Her hands roamed further below them, reaching underneath her own body on top his and feeling the bulge where his erection lied.  
Before Kaiba could register, her hands were all over him, running up and down his taunt muscles past his stomach to his hardened shaft. She started to move hard and pressed firmly down on it, feeling him grunt as she continued the unbreakable kiss they were sharing. Her hands running over and over in circles, making him growl deep in his throats in an animal-like manner. She broke the kiss and looked mischievously into his eyes.

_Ok now let's see how far we can get_, she unzipped his pants and moved through his boxer and made firm contact with his length. Hissing, Kaiba stared as she wrapped her hand around it and pulled up slowly, then she pushed it back down. She grabbed firm and non-to-gentle. He let out a loud howl as she gripped him tight them move harder and harder, pumping until she felt the stream of white cum coming into her hands. She brought her hands up and licked them clean.

Sweet yet salty. He tasted so good…she wanted to taste more of him.

She smirked, wanting to tease her lover more. Slowly she began to press kisses on his chest, letting her tongue trail around his nipples then heading to his length where it was becoming hard once more. She slowly took him in her mouth.

"Oh…god, Tea." He said in a quick whisper as Tea engulf him full and pull him in and out, going at a fast pace to make her love shout her name in utter climax as she continue this torment on him. Seto could feel the tension as she continued as she brought his whole penis in and out, nearly tempting to bite but nippling lightly on him and he felt he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Tea!" He released and Tea swallowed his cum and his seeds that burst through.

"Well that was fun…" She said throatily as she licked her lips, lapping whatever remain from them. Seto smirked at her and rolled her over. He knew that was only half of what they started and knew she couldn't wait for more.

"You think that was it, huh? Well Tea that was only the first step."

"First step?" She raised an eyebrow, amused. "First step to what, may I ask?"

"First step to making you mine…" And went back to the pleasure business again.

He opened her skirt, lowering it down to the ankle and tossing them to the side. He ran his hands down her lithe body, sending shiver wherever his fingers touched. She moaned in pleasure as she unbuckled his belt and removed his pants and threw them to the side. She made moving motion with her hips against his shaft, rubbing her body against it. He growled in pure pleasure while his groin burned by her touch for more. He heard her cry in bliss as he rubbed her opening, feeling her give to his touch and let the heat flow.

They stared at one another, their bodies naked and tensed for action. Kaiba turn Téa over in the bed. She lay down on the mattress as the sheets were already ruffled from their movements.

The true event had arrived, their heated body ready for the moment.

Losing control of his raging hormones, Kaiba pushed her down and crawled over her, spreading her legs wide open, and in one thrust he entered her only to stop dead at her maidenhead.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, still but ready to take that final step. She nodded.

"Make me yours, for all eternity to come. I want to feel you inside me love." He didn't need to keep her waiting anymore. He lowered himself and kissed her as he took one thrust hard through her barrier, his harden member breaking into her maidenhead. She screamed inside the kiss and tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as he entered her as any man should with their woman, the pain released within. He pulled back and kissed her tearstain cheeks, promising it was over and soon the pleasure was all that awaited them. Then slowly he began to move, thrusting his hips hard against her.

And he hadn't lied about it as he continued to thrust in and out, again and again, slowly and gentler than the first but at least the worst was over. The pain grew duller and duller and then gave way to exotic heaven as only lovers knew of. It was Nirvana. An endless intoxicating exotic moment for the two lovers to behold.  
He entered her again and again, sometimes going at a rough fast start when she begged him for more, sometimes a slow gentle one, enjoying each thrust with every moment they shared. She groaned as she felt her inner muscle gripped his shaft and held onto him tight, crying out as he cried out his own climax.

"SETO!" She screamed and she felt it coming fast as she made her release to him and him as well as his seeds spurted into her body. Their orgasm arose with each moment as he held onto her and she to him.

When they taken to stop at a resting point, Téa looked over at him who lay beside her on the bed. He looked at her, his hair plastered to his sweat soaked skin.

"So how you like my teaching course, Seto?" She panted, pushing aside his sweaty bangs and looking deep into his eyes. He grabbed her hand and she saw the lust gaze still tinted in his eyes. "It was delicious Tea. Very...very delicious." He whispered sedulity in her ear. She smiled back. "Well then...how about we have another go at it." He kissed her hand then her lips as he rolled on top of her. "I be happy to..."

The night was not so silent for the two vampires.


	15. The Medicine of the Dead

Chapter Fourteen: The Medicine of The Dead

The gang hanged out at Yugi's and Yami's game shop as they tried to study. The funeral was to be held later that week. Exams had been rescheduling till further notices, leaving students to study a few extra days. But thanks to the unfortunate events that happened, studying was the last thing on their minds. The guys could barely look at a sentence in their notes or books without having to think of Tea sudden leaving and why and the girl's death.

"This is happening too fast. I can't seem to bear it." Serenity said. She rummaged in her bag for something and pulled out a bottle of pills. She pops in a couple and swallowed.

"Hey let me have some." Mai asked. She handed the bottle to her.

"This has been one crazy week, hasn't it you guys. At first I thought it was bad when Tea quit school, now one person is dead and oh, give me some of those pills!" Isisuke cried as she grabbed it out of Mai's hand. Soon everyone was taking it. It was the latest drug that helped calm students of their stress.

Chinese herbs, it was said to help relieve people back in the old days. "Why is this happening?" Yugi asked, feeling that there was no end to the torture of what the day brought on them. Yami placed a hand on his hikari's shoulder. "Yugi..." Suddenly Ryou remembered something. "I heard a rumor going around about Tea..." Everyone turn to look at him. "They saying she's living with Kaiba."

"**_What_**!" This was totally new to them. Joey stood up and pulled Ryou by the front of his shirt. "How can you say that? Tea living with Kaiba, that cold-hearted jerk! Doing things with the son-of-a-bitch, doing God who knows...eww I don't want to think of it!" Bakura managed to pull Joey off his hikari but he too was shocked at what Joey implied.

"Well we have seen them together most of the time." Malik put in, his yami nodded. "And they practically go together to school." Isisuke landed on a beanbag chair and looked over at Yami. "Yami, there's been something going on between them. A secret, which they don't want us to know. Do you think?" The gang stopped as they listened to what she was saying. "Oh man, do you think that's why she dropped out so sudden?"

"It's gotta be it Tristan, no other explanation." Joey got up to his feet. "Listen, I say we pay Kaiba a little visit down at Kaibacorps and demand to know what's going on between them!"

"I don't know, I mean we could get into serious trouble with accusing Kaiba of such things. Seriously, I mean we can't just poke in to other people's business." Miho stated.

"Well we'll just find a way, here is what I got..." _Uh-oh_, the gang thought as Joey started to tell them the plan.

* * *

Yayoi called at three o' clock and for what seemed forever before the phone was pick up. How long do two vampires sleep for? She thought impatiently, drumming her fingerson the steering wheel. 

Tea was sleeping peacefully in the embrace of her lover, she snuggled under Seto's head and breathing in his chest. She thought she could stay like that forever when the ringing of the damn phone ruined the vampiress's moment.

Just let the servants answer that, she thought while cooing in her comfortable spot like a dove in love. The phone continue ringing.  
Fuck! She was having enough, if it was some stupid sells person, she swore to hunt that person down and drain all their blood out.  
"Hello?" Tea's voice croaked on the line,she was still groggy after last night's event. And what a night it was, it happened that they did it like one too manytimes, in many position and poses before the two fell asleep in each others arms. She felt that they may have overdone it but that didn't stop the smile that was on her face. She turned and looked over at Seto. His bangs in his face, his steady breathing as he dream. So peaceful and happy. Sleeping like an angel, she thought. "Tea, it's me Yayoi, listen I am coming over right now. I have a new case for you to look at."

"All right just be here at two forty-five."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon Tea." She heard Yayoi yelled in the phone, "Goddamnit Tea, what the Hell is going on overthere? What have you two been doing? Staying up late and playing around, twister or something!"

You could say that Yayoi, after all it had been you're idea for it. Tea giggle to herself as she said, "Come by at five later. Ok bye. Oh and thanks you for the wonderful idea, it made things much easy and _pleasurable_..." And hung up before Yayoi could comment. She felt Kaiba stir and then heard a muffled yawn as he covered it with the back of his hand, trying to keep quiet. She turned back towards him and lean sideways to him and watched as he opened his eyes, blinked and saw her lying beside her.

"Morning." She said. "Or should I say 'afternoon.'" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her near him. "Whichever you say is fine with me, my gorgeous temptress." He kissed her then ran his fingers down from her head to her back, tickling it as they made their way down.

Kaiba lean in close to her ear, whispering. "Tell me something then, have you come to lead me to the lair of your eternal darkness. Or am I the one to seduce the seductress?" He growled over at her. He laid another kiss onto her neck. "You tempt me to sin my lovely vampiress..." She moaned by his tender warm touch as his lips grazed her flesh.  
"Seto, it's three o' clock in the afternoon...Yayoi just called. We got another case on our hands and she going to be here...in less than two hours. And I don't think that we should be**_-_**" She yelped as she felt him nipped her neck. She pushed him back and turned away. She started to stand up and rubbed the sore spot when Seto came over towards her. Her neck felt most definitely sore and she felt a large bruise forming on her neck.

A hickey of all things. In the history of all vampire, never had they been given of such. Kaiba mistook her rubbing of his mark on her neck as dislike for doing that.

You idiot, of all things she might not want that, better apologize.He sighed.

"Tea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honest, please forgive me..." She turned and saw the once lustful glint in his eyes faded back to the normal nice ones that show sincere and gentleness.

Soon her anger started to faded...a bit. How can I stay mad at him for that? "I accept your apologize Seto." He smiled then nuzzled his face into her hair and started to kiss the mark on her neck tenderly. She sighed as he whispered in her ear, "Tea, I love you so much...I wouldn't dream of hurting you...ever..."

"Seto...I..." She was about to say something when the door opened and Guni came flying into the room.

"Yo Seto, are you up yet? Sheesh seriously you got to have stay up very late last night to sleep like the dead, no offense and...OH MY GOD! AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Guni shrieked as she saw them sitting up in the bed, naked and without the covers covering them.

Opps.

"OH MY KAMI! GOD! KAMI! GOMEN! SORRY! AHHHHHH! MY EYES!" She yelled as she covered her eyes with her hand. "Will you two get dressed for crying out loud! You people, show some dignity."

"Like you Guni, you're one to talk being naked and all the time." Guni glared at Kaiba and left the room. He and Tea stared at one another.

"Ok I think now is a _definite_ good time to get dress before Guni comes back in here again or worse, Mokuba." He agreed as Tea picked up her discarded clothes off the floor and headed to her room to wash and changed. Somehow along the way to her room, she could hear Kaiba cursing about Guni's wrong timings.

* * *

Tea and Kaiba and Mokuba had finished lunch at around four, for the two vampires however they shared a bottle of pig's blood. Kaiba went to work on his laptop in the family room while Tea and Mokuba played duel monster on the table, Guni watched from the sideline, cheering for either one and sometimes wanting to help Tea by looking at Mokuba's cards. 

"No Cheating" Tea's stare told her and Guni sat put watching them play. Tea was a little confused on how the game went but she was soon handling like a pro as she got Mokuba down to 0. "Wow that was a good game, I'm surprised that there was such a game like this?" Now as she recalled, the game was similar to the one back in...

"Oh my God! Seto I almost remembered where I seen this game before! I don't know when but I did remembered." He smiled at her. Her old memories are coming back, he thought, first him as high priest and her lover, now duel monster. Well not all of them are coming at once but little by little.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and the butler allowed in Yayoi. "Miss Yayoi, is here, mister Kaiba." and left them like before. Yayoi took the couch opposite them as she dug through her purse for something.

"What's up Yayoi?" Mokuba asked, he enjoyed having Yayoi as well like Tea and Guni, almost considering her like an aunt, although Yayoi wouldn't like to be called someone's aunt if disregarding her age. She pulled out a bottle with red and white pills inside.

"This is what going up. Apparently these are called 'Chinese Herbs' among students in different schools. Gives them fazing out ordeals that suppose to rid them of stress and fatigue. It carries one heck of a overdose kick." Kaiba picked up the bottle and looked at it. There was something strange about the pills all right; it felt like there were mini icepacks in them to knock out a wild elephant in seconds. When something strange came in drugs, you can tell what the source was being run by. "Are the breeds behind this?"

She nodded. "That's what we've think was going on. So far as we know, it went like this: Knocks people out like a light then having the body hollowed out for them, just right for the taking."

Guni shuttered. "Oh man, talk about a knockout! Wait a minute, there could be dozen of students taking these now, and with that happening breeds are probably possessing as we speak." Mokuba nodded and turned to his brother. "Seto we got to do something." Kaiba looked over at Tea and she nodded back to him. "Yayoi have they stop the drug business yet."

"Yes but we can't get the dealers to tell us whom they sold it to exact. They used outside sources and local kids to do their dirty work for them." With that said, they agreed to take the case. "Let's go!"


	16. Troubles comes to Worse Timing

Chapter fifteen: Troubles comes to Worse Timing

The gang was outside Kaibacorps, waiting by the sidewalks and some having gone inside to see if Kaiba was there so that they could talk to Kaiba 'personally' on some important 'issue'.

So far to none of their luck, Kaiba wasn't in said the workers in the building. None had seen him all morning and would most likely arrive in the afternoon. They weren't even sure of their boss anymore as to his strange nightly activity.

"Where the heck did the guy go?" Joey cried, waving his arms in the air in front of the worker sitting on the first floor. This had been the only place they could think to confront him beside the mansion, but he wouldn't allow them in unless he was home. So where exactly did he go to?

"Damn bastard, when I get my fuckin' hands on him, I'll..." Joey muttered darkly as half the gang walked out of the building, feeling defeated on not finding Seto Kaiba OR Tea at all in the places they thought to check.

Where were they! Everyone wondered.

* * *

Yugi sat outside with Serenity as they took a bench and waited for the others to finish and then come up with a different plan. "I don't know why we're even doing this? This is all getting us nowhere and I mean—" 

Yugi turn to see Serenity take out the pills from her bag again. She turned around and saw him staring at her with his big violet eyes.

"Here have some," She poured some into his opened hand. He took them and swallowed.

"I know what you're saying, I mean this is being suspicious as we are, out here waiting for Kaiba, going to ask a whole basket of questions because we're trusting a bunch of rumors that were told at school. I mean the guy could have a million things on him and all will probably get is a 'stay the Hell outta my shit!' thing and that's it."

She lowered her head and sighed. "I don't want to do this, but something inside me is telling me something is going on between him and Tea and I feel they're hiding something and I'm dying to know what that is. Yugi do you think that bad of me to think that way?"

"What? No Serenity I mean we're all thinking things like that and even if some were well...secretive between people. But if you want to know something Serenity, I have to say this to you. It's that I-I…" Yugi said.

How was he going to say it if he can't even form a sentence inside his mouth.

Serenity looked at him, "Yugi..." And then she was wrapping her arms around him. Yugi felt the blood rushing to his face.

His crush, Serenity was hugging him back and not just a friend hug either. He hugged back as she snuggled closer.

What's Joey going to say if he saw Serenity and me like this? She looked up into his eyes, her face inching closer and closer to his. His heart beating wildly in his chest, his thoughts of Kaiba and Tea being together flew away like particles in the wind.

He inched himself forward his own breaking the distance as he made it almost to touch her lips.

Joey, Mai, Isisuke and Yami came out of the building and went to get the others. Joey went to go and find his sister and Yugi.

"Hey Yug, no luck, there was no sight of Kaiba in his office or what time he will be there." He stopped dead in his track when he saw them together their lips almost brushing each others, "YUGI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

Both were startled at Joey's reaction that Yugi let go of Serenity and tried to explain to him, trying to make reason for his friend and let him know that well...

"Joey calm down, what you think isn't really. I mean it is, I think, b-but we were both talking and saying certain stuff and hugged that**_—_**"

But Joey cut him off short, his eyes burning with angry as he glared down at the small guy.

"I thought you understood Yugi. I thought we were best friends but seeing what you were doing, I guess I was wrong! You're trying to take advantage of my own sister, just like Kaiba with Tea." His sharp words cut through Yugi as he took the harsh tone in his friend's voice.

How could he think like that, Yugi thought, I would never do something to hurt our friendship but I, we, he...

Then he got up and left, heading down back to the town. Serenity watched as he went, ashamed for what her brother had just done. She turned and glared at him.

"How **dare** you Joey! Look what you did. Just because he was holding me doesn't mean you have to overreact."

"But Serenity, I saw him trying to kiss you! I was only trying to give you the best intention and seeing you and him like that**_—"_**

SMACK!

Joey had been caught offguard and he nearly fell backwards but caught his balance. He touched one hand to his stinging cheek and winced at the pain. He looked over at his sister with disbelief showing.

"Serenity..."

"No I don't want to hear another thing from you, not now not ever!" She glared at him with such intense fire that it seem Joey was seeing himself from what happened with him yelling at Yugi just now.

"We didn't do anything but talk and so we hugged, that's all and it was **_me_** who was going to kiss him. I was going to kiss Yugi and he was going to kiss back! And you overreacted!"

The fire in her emerald eyes were fading and now tears were streaking down her cheeks. "Yugi's your friend and you hurt him deeply! He's your best friend and I really like him for all he did for you and much more! Don't you think I have feelings too! That I care for him! " Tears, now overflowing, were gushing down her face as she screamed at him.

Joey was a bit surprised and shocked to see his sister like this. Especially on admitting her crush on his best friend, Yugi.

"Serenity, I didn't know, I-I never thought"

"Thought what? You think you know what my best intentions are when sometimes you act like you don't have a clue! I not a little kid anymore, I don't need to be protected by you any more. I can take of myself and I don't want you to run my whole life forever or say who I can or can't love."

She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears and stared once more at her brother. "I think it's you who needs to do some thinking Joey and act grown up for once instead of thinking inside your own box."

"Serenity I..." She turned away and ran down the street towards the other end of town where Yugi had gone. "Serenity!" He started to chase after her.

* * *

Far on the upside of the city, a breed had possessed the body of a girl student. But it was not going to keep it that long. 

Kaiba and Tea and Yayoi chased the breed as it jumped from far side of deserted alleys.

Kaiba's eye began to glow as he bit his finger and made the blood orbs as Tea taught him. Yayoi pulled her gun out too and aimed. He shot them at the breed and Yayoi fired. He got some hits in it as well did Yayoi.

The breed fell butquickly got back on its feet.

"She's all yours Tea!" Kaiba cried as he saw Tea run ahead and brought forth her blood sword as she prepare to take care of it once and for all. The breed jumps out into the road when all of a sudden a truck came roaring by.

Tea and the others watched, as the trucked turned sideways, slamming the breed underneath it. They heard the sickening crunch of bones inside and knew the body had been destroy, but not the breed.

Kaiba saw it going down towards the drains in the waterway.

"Tea, the sewers!" She shot her blood orbs but missed. The breed had escaped.

"Damn!" She cursed when she saw it got away. She turn to the others.

"We better keep an eye open. As far as we know, these breeds don't give up to easy, especially when there are plenty of kids taking this Chinese crap in town here. Yayoi! Seto! I want you two to searched downward on this side, seeing as it went underwater and might headed downtown. Me and Guni will search upward in case it takes an escape route."

They nodded and then separated as they went in the direction of the town. Let's just hope no one else is down there taking this stuff, he thought as he and Yayoi went in her car.

* * *

Joey was starting to feel sick inside his stomach as he went in search to find his sister and Yugi. He had to find them and apologize to the two and make things right. 

Maybe she's right, I do tend to be very overprotective of her and thinking what's good when sometimes it turns into a real screwball mess. Yugi's my best friend since middle school, he never lets me down or say things to me like I did to him. I shouldn't have said those things to him like that.

I'm a ass and I know it! Joey was thinking how he could have missed those signs of his sister liking his best friend.

I thought she had a crush on Tristan and then Duke at the Battle City tournament, but I never realized she liked Yugi!

"I guess I shouldn't really mind if she has a crush on him or not, really it's not like he's anything worse than Kaiba or Duke or Weevil Underpants." He started to laugh at his own joke, only to make the pain worse. He held his side as it cramped up on him again.

Whoa man! What's going on, what's happening to me? He looked down and saw some glittering purple goop on his shoes.

"Eww! Yuck what the Hell is this crap? And it's all over my good shoes too…" And he watched in sudden horror as the goop went up from his feet upward himself.

* * *

Kaiba and Yayoi were having no luck to seeing the breed until they came to a stoplight when he sensed it. 

"It's coming this way and it's the one from the sewer." And just as had predicted the breed jumped down on their car and ran. Yayoi put the car to gear as she chased after it.

It ran down the side of shops, startling people and making it's way to the alleys. Kaiba got out before Yayoi turned the car off and went in hot pursuit of the breed. Kaiba made the blood whip and made a slash at the breed.

The breed turned around, it's gaze staring out at him. Kaiba prepare as he lash at it. The breed, slow as it was getting adjusted to it's new host,was startled and was out of the body before it got attacked. Kaiba bit his finger and pour out to the glob pouring out of the body. Yayoi came up to him.

"The breed gone?"

He nodded. "What about the person? Is he ok or dead?" Kaiba went to check on that, feeling for the pulse and when he heard the person moaned, he looked up at her.

"He's fine, just knocked a bit on the head that's all..." Suddenly the person groaned and said, "Oh my aching head. Man did someone get the license of that truck?" Just as the person looked around his surrounding he saw Kaiba and Yayoi.

"Kaiba! What the Hell!" Kaiba instantly recognized that voice. "Wheeler."

Joey tried to make eye contact with him but he was too dizzy to keep his eyes from blurring on the two people standing. "Where the Hell you've been. I mean me and the guys were looking for you at Kaibacorps and then..."

"The others! You mean the rest of your pipsqueak gang! Are they here with you now Mutt!" He grabbed the boy's shirt and lifted him so close to his face he could smell the afterdrug of the breed and the medicine.

He had taken the drug! Who else had?

"Who else is here and have they taken the drug too! Answer me dammit!"

Kaiba was shaken the poor boy too fast for his own good until he stopped, letting the head fall back and forward and hearing the eyeballs shake inside their sockets. Joey was a little confused and startled and beyond freaked at Kaiba's reaction to respond first to either question.

"Drug what drug? Oh, you mean the Chinese herbs um well everyone and they're all back down at the Kaibacorps building where we were last..."

Thank god, Kaiba thought, breathing in relief as no one else was in danger here. At least chances of another breed in this area to catch another victim were...

"Well, except my sister, Serenity and Yugi. You see they came running by here maybe a few minutes ago and"

"What!" Kaiba dropped him and looked at Yayoi. "Take him back to the others at KaibaCorp. I'll going find the other two and Tea to let her know we got a situation on our hands."

And quickly rushed off before anyone could blink. Joey was shocked when he saw that Kaiba had been there one second and then disappeared in another.

"Uh did I just see that happened or was that my imagination?" He asked the woman who helped him up and got into her car. "Kaiba sure has gotten weird now."

"No, your friend just got turn into a vampire." She said and put the vehicle into gear and drove.

* * *

Tea and Guni were scouting above the building as they looked from roof to rooftop down below for any signs of the breed. 

"I think we lost it. Maybe we should head back and check if Yayoi or Seto had any luck." Tea was about to agree too when she heard the scream coming from one of the balconies.

She and Guni rushed off as they landed to where they heard it come from. There they found the breed cornering a young girl. Tea instantly recognized her by her long red hair.

"Serenity!" She said. Serenity, who's eyes had been on the monster, turn to see Tea standing behind it.

"Tea!" The breed turned around and looked at them. Tea was taken aback at the thing she saw, glaring at her.

Long spiky blond, red and black hair with purple glowering eyes and the puzzle around his neck.

Yugi!

"Whoa talk about a bad hair day!" Guni said as she and Tea stared at the breed that once been the sweet little boy before.

She wondered how this could have happened. But as she was thinking, she heard Serenity calling out to her.

"Tea what's going on? I came up here when I saw Yugi coming this way and then I saw...I saw... what happened?"

"It seems a breed just got onto Yugi when he was weaken...Serenity did Yugi take the drug, the Chinese Medicine?" Sheasked and saw theanswer written plainly on the poor girl's face as she stared at it. Serenity gasped in shocked as she stared at the thing that Yugi became.

She had seen him go up here and tried to comfort him when she heard him howl in pain and then saw him changing into what he became.

It can't be...the Chinese Herbs did this to him, and I had given him some...and now he became this monster...

And it's allmy fault. God, it was her fault he had become this thing because she had given him the drugs.

"No...Yugi."

The breed roared as it charged at her. Tea pushed Serenity to the side as she bit her finger and let the orbs hit him. It back him against the wall.

The breed fell to the ground and then saw it's body going berserk. Tea watched as the breed screamed and then a human face, Yugi's.

"Ser...Seren...Serenity!" He cried and struggled again inside. He was trying to fight the breed. He didn't want to give his body up.

Serenity had heard her name and walked over to Yugi slowly. "Don't Serenity!" Tea cried but Serenity ignored her warning as she continued to walk towards the breed-infested body.

"Yugi...Yugi, it's me. It's all right, I'm here." She placed a hand on his monstrous shoulder. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you and promise I won't let anything happen to you again, I promised. Just please come back." Tears fell down onto the breed and then the Yugi/breed stared at her, pressing one clawed hand to her face.

"Sor...sorry Ser...Serenity...I can't...win...I-I... love...you..."

And then it raced away from her towards the ledge. He jumped off.

"Yugi!" She screamed and raced over towards where he gone over. Tea and Serenity saw him falling and then a black and winged being caught him.

Tea knew those black wings were actually Kaiba's flailing trench coat.

"Looking for someone?" She and Serenity turn behind them to see him holding Yugi.

Dressed entirely in black like Tea's attire and his eyes glowing gold, Serenity gaped at him then looked at Tea, withconfusion written on her face.

What was going on? What was it that she just seen? Could Seto and Tea be...

Kaiba opened his mouth, his fangs extended and bit down into Yugi's neck and suck the breed out. He spat it out towards where Tea was standing.

"Nice, Seto real nice." Guni said peeking over Tea's shoulder. Tea walked over to the spot and poured her blood on it and watched as the goo disappeared. The breed was no more.

She turned her attention back to Seto as she walked over towards him.

She believed that they should let Serenity and Yugi have some time alone before they go and inform the gang from Kaibacorps on where these two were.

Serenity came up slowly to the two afraid but she was more worried and concern aboutYugi as Kaiba laid him down on the ground.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked as she kneel next to Yugi and cradled his head in her arms.

Kaiba nodded. "He's put up a good fight with it and he's just tucker out. He'll wake up soon." He looked back up at Tea.

He walked over towards her as they left the two, jumping off the rooftop and disappearing into the night with their cloaks flapping behind like the wings of bats.

Serenity had watched them leave and then heard Yugi give a soft groan and looked down to see him slowly opened his eyes.

His beautiful violet eyes.

"Serenity, is that you? W-what happened? I thought, I thought I had become a monster and that Tea came and I...I..." Before he could say anymore she touched his lips with her finger and then pulled it away to pressed her own lips on him.

She kissed him, tasting everything wonderful about him and letting him taste her, knowing that everything was all right now.

That they were together. That they loved each other.

"Don't speak, you're body was pretty much used. Rest now Yugi." Serenity said brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Serenity?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I love you Serenity."

"I love you too Yugi." And once again they kissed, feeling nothing else was wrong at that moment.

* * *

Tea and Seto stared across the far side of the building, watching the two kiss. She smiled. She knew that those two had been made for each other. 

It was destined, she thought, just like her and Seto.

Soulmates.

She wondered how many others they might encounter, perhaps over the next few years or centuries to turn or who knows? But she could wait as well as she saw those two were living proof of that special equation just like her and her reborn love.

She turned to Seto and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and then started walking away with Seto following her, jumping under the moonlight back home.

"You did a good job Seto." She told him as they got back to the mansion and headed up the stairs toKaiba's master bedroom.

Dawn was only hours away and they did a job well done for one night. And she believed a certain vampire deserved a special 'reward'.

"I only learned it from the best." He said. She then ran her hand down his chest. "Yes and I think this calls for a celebration. Care to join me?"

He smirked at her with his trademark grin, catching her meaning all too well. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the opened door to his room.

"Now how can I refuse that..." She smiled as he kicked the door behind them with his foot and she cooed and lean her head on him and felt him kiss her head as he dropped her on the bed and joined her for the wonderful evening ahead.

* * *

Morning rose as Kaiba slept in bed, the sun shining through as he groaned himself awake by the light of dawn. 

Oh that sun was so bright he was surprised he wasn't blind by now.

That's it, I'm definitely getting better shades or I'm buying myself a coffin to sleep in.

He turned to the other side and found it empty, sheets ruffled and pillow plushed in process. Kaiba smiled and laid himself down, smelling the sweat, blood and sex in bed from the other night. And what a nightthat was...

If vampire had this for a lifetime, he would most certainly be glad to be in it, with Tea by his side of course.

He got up and stretched and then went to the bathroom for a quick shower then came out and put on a clean shirt and pair of pantsfrom his closet.

He was buttoning the shirt as he went downstairs to hear Tea talking with someone in the living room.

Probably Mokuba or Yayoi, he thought. He walked into the large room and stroll over to behind Tea was and placing his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful and good morning to...What the Hell?" His words dropped out of his mouth as he had stroll over and look to see the den occupied by the entire gang.

The mutt and pipsqueak's gang.

"Hey Kaiba, don't even think of giving me a morning kiss, last thing I need is to taste your vampiric breath!" Joey said, raising his finger in shape of a cross in front of his face to keep Kaiba away.

A bit pale though and having dark rings under his eyes but those would go away in a couple days soon. He looked better than from yesterday after being taken over by the breed.

Yugi looked the same pretty much but he looked to have gotten better ahead as he slugged one arm comfortingly around Serenity who snuggled close in his embrace with her head under his chin.

"Ok what is going on here? Why are they here Tea?" Kaiba asked, still in awed at this as he pretty much back away from the mutt and went to stand by Tea. She shrugged.

"They came because they found out Seto about us. We knew we couldn't keep it a secret."

"So they know what we are! Great, just great now all they need are a couple stakes and just kill us. So where are they? You guys now know, just get it done and over with before I have to look at that dumb mutt's face any longer!" He nearly yelled as he sat on the couch beside her.

Tea scowled and slapped Kaiba on the back. "Seto, they're not like that, chill out darling.Let's hear what they have to tell. They were about to when you came."

"Oh so they here to talk to us vampires, terrific. All we need is Guni to appear and make a wise crack about this just to make my day." Just as he said those words, Guni came in, saying, 'HEYYYYAAA Seto!'

He slapped his forehead and muttered, "I spoke too soon."

Guni flew out for everyone to see her first time except Serenity when she had been on the balcony and saw a green fairy popped out.

"Well this is fun, we have more company now, we'll have to break out the keg if we're having a party then. By the way, name's Guni everyone and I am one bad pixie not to be messed with!" She started to float about then decided to land on Kaiba's head.

Kaiba shooed her away then glared back at the people in the room, "So why the Hell our you guys here really for? You know now and if you're not here to kill us,then what is it you want?"

Yugi stood up slowly and stared directly at them. "Well, first off, we, as in me and Joey, wanting to thank you for saving our lives back there...even though Joey doesn't want to admit it." Yugi explained.

Kaiba snorted.

Like the Mutt would ever admit to his worst arch-enemy ever. He saw Joey 'hmph' and crossed his arms, looking away from him.

"And when we figured out what you guys, well, really were and thought possible that you might need donors when you're...hungry. " Isisuke said.

Yanu nodded. "So we all came to an agreement that we would each be a part of it. Giving you a pint of blood from us." Everyone nodded their head.

"Except Kaiba on my sis's neck! I'm not allowing you to take any of her blood. Tea can but not Kaiba!"

Kaiba and Tea stared at each other then towards the others. "Wow you guys, you sure you want to do this? Afterall we are different from your average day vampires. And are you really consisting on becoming all right with this?"

"Hey it's not everyday, you find yourself saved by a pair of vampires and learn it's one of your friends." Tristan said.

Marik replied, "And since we have nothing better to do all summer and you guys are going after these 'monsters' we might as well give you guys a hand. And 'side, that chick that dropped Joey off was pretty hot. Know her name and phone number?"

"Yay!" Joey cried, "I mean I want to do some serious ass-kickingthose creepy things for trying to take over me and Yugi! I'll give them an ass whipping they'll never forget. Joey Wheeler's the name, kicking breed's butt my game."

Kaiba smirked at the mutt's stupid comment. "Well you and Yugi won't be too surprised once your six senses kicks in."

"Our six what?" They asked and then right before everyone, Kaiba laughed.

This had turned out to be quite an interesting adventure for them. Tea and Seto, the vampires had a group of humans willing to take on a bunch of nightbreeds.

Tea bet that 'Buffy' never had this sort of thing going for her when she was slaying bad guys.


	17. Down a well of empty memories

Chapter Sixteen: Down a well of empty memories

* * *

The summer nights were always cool and quiet, as few would dare enter a cemetery alone in the dark. 

Well almost not anyone.

A man with green skin and dressed in a business suit was running, being chased by a group. A vampiress, a vampire with the six sense, a pixie and two other people with the six sense.

"Oh man this place is creepy, I hate the idea of chasing a breed here. Why couldn't we chase it down a park or a beach, but no it had to go to a cemetery!" Joey cried as he and Yugi followed behind the gang. Tea was in the lead and Kaiba was with Guni and were in the long run. Yugi looked over at Joey.

"Well I can sense he's not strong yet, but we don't know how long it will take before the breed takes complete control of his body." The rest of the gang was on patrol, at watch waiting for them with any details on the breed or on search in other areas. They could never be too careful with just one in one place.

So far, Yugi and Joey were trying out their six senses as Kaiba explained what it did for them. Joey had been the first one to detect the breed by and saw him running through the graveyard.

"I wish Bakura was here, he would possible sent this breed to the shadow realm."

"Do you think it would be a good idea Joey?" Just then Guni approached them in their faces. "Enough talking. We're losing sight of them. Hurry up you lazy asses!" Both nodded and ran over to where Kaiba was.

* * *

The breed saw them coming, saw the vampire girl coming closer. 

Damn bitch, there's no stopping her, there must be something I can... He saw someone up ahead. A girl of thirteen stood there watching him come. He smiled. Perfect.

Quickly he rushed at her and grabbed her and ran. Tea saw this happened all at once.

"No! Leave that kid alone!" The breed laughed as it carried the girl away. Tea raced after him, having no time to wait for Seto or the others to catch up. They crossed over a road over to the other side laid. Kaiba saw them heading that way and tried to reach them when cars and trucks zoomed closed by, causing him to stop. When they left, Tea and the breed and the kid he had were gone. Oh god where did they go?

"Tea!" He shouted.

* * *

Tea followed the breed until they reached an abandon building site lying deep in the overgrown woods. 

"Let the girl go." She said as she looked deeply in its eyes. The breed held the girl over a well by him. "Don't make any sudden moves or the kid falls straight down this well, never to see the light of day again." She hastened at this. Should she believe the breed or was this a bluff, a wild card to get away. "Just put her down and let her go, she has nothing to do with this..." She was preparing to attack it when he would do it. The breed sneered at her.

"Right, I'll let her go."

He dropped her...down into the well.

Tea jumped at the breed before it could move away. She and it fell down the hole. She landed hard and felt one of her legs twist, cracking bones as she speak. She looked around, and saw the girl unconscious right by her side. I hope the kid's isn't hurt, she thought as she went to check on the kid's condition. A bruise on the cheek and arms were all that was there.

Good...

Suddenly she saw something jump out of the corner of her eye. The breed had jumped in the air, lunging at her but Tea was quicker as she bit her finger and threw the blood sword at him, stabbing him in the shoulder. She watched as the breed fell back and lied against the wall, glaring at her. Then trying to pry out the sword as best as he could, the breed could not even budge it out. Tea smiled at his vain attempt.

"Try as you might, you'll never get that out of you..." She told it while she went and gather the girl in her lap. She smooth her long dark hair away from her porcelain face. The girl stirred a little but did not open her eyes. Tea smiled.

"How cute, although I rather hurl now. I wonder how long this is going to last once I have taken the pleasure of killing you two." Tea glanced up.

"In your dreams buster." She tried to get up, but the pain in her one leg, shot up and cause her to fall down. The breed laughed.

"Well seems like I'm not the only one injured. But tell me, how long do you think it will be before anyone even knows you're down here? After all this place has been abandoned for a couple years now...so we could be stuck forever?" Then it laughed again. Tea looked up towards the opening, so far away. She saw the moon rise out of the clouds. She did wondered if her friends would ever find her here?

Please, someone anyone find us...

* * *

Kaiba had been searching all night for any signs of where the breed and Tea could have gone, any clues, and any sense of the breed if possible. His senses were all alert but to none avail did they find her whereabouts. He saw the sun was rising and had in dire needed some rest. 

They all did. Including Joey, Yugi, Guni and the rest back at his place.

"Come on Kaiba, you need to regain some strength if you're going to sense the breed at all." Yugi assured him, "Me and Joey will search after some resting at the mansion." Kaiba nodded. "All right, later."

They all headed back towards the mansion where the others were. Kaiba saw they had all plan to stay here for a while. Some brought their stuff and were given the guest bedrooms to sleep. Everyone was sitting in the living room when they saw them arrive.

"Hey guys what's wrong with you three and where's Tea? Wasn't she with you?" Mai asked. Kaiba could not answer but Yugi and Joey did the job for him as he headed up stairs to his room. He walked past Tea's and paused for a second. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was nice and had little furniture except the bed, the vanity, the drawers and the two huge wardrobe closets. Kaiba opened one of them and found Tea's coffin there where she had hidden it from the staff when necessary. It was opened and ready as if it expect it's mistress to be back anytime soon. He stepped inside it and lay down. It was nice and had plenty of space for possibly two to fit. Kaiba looked to his left side and could almost imagine Tea there.

Tea I will look for you again I promised. He pulled the lid down and fell asleep inside.

* * *

Day had come and then set, night became. 

It was now three day, three days down this infernal well with a breed and human girl's life at stake. Tea and the little girl stay to one side of the wall and the breed pinned to the other. She was lucky to have the side with shade, no doubt being out here without her special ring on. She had forgotten it at home with all the others when stalking for breeds. If she hadn't been in the shade, then it would be Tea's ashes and the girl's life goodbye.

She heard someone chuckling as they said, "So vampire, how long was had it been since you fed I wonder? You know the girl looks very tasty. Why don't you take a sip of her blood and leave me the flesh." Tea glared and looking over, seeing the girl still asleep, she gave him the finger and ignored him. But his words still ring clearly in her ears.

_**Drink her blood... drink... drink... **_

One little drink wouldn't hurt...

She shook her head and tried to think of some way out before her carvings got the best of her.

I've been in worse situations before when Cain torment me. He starved her for weeks she remembered. It's only been three days, I can last, and I can last a little longer, can't I?

* * *

Three days, it's been three days and still there had been no sight of finding Tea anywhere from the cemetery down the road. Damn it! Kaiba stared out the window as he saw the sun going down, night approaching. I hope she had some protection from the sun at least, he thought when he found the ring she usually wore left in her casket by accident. If she didn't then he would never forgive himself for what happened... 

He heard someone knocking and told them to come in. Yayoi stepped into the room.

"Boy Kaiba you look worse than ever. You're pale as a ghost. When's the last time you fed?"

"Three days." Three days since Tea disappeared. "Any luck finding them?"

She shook her head and lowered the choker. First thing first, it was obvious. He went over and drink. He had to be careful with Yayoi without Tea supervising him on it.

"You know I kinda like it better with you drinking my blood, better than Tea, no offense..." She said. After he had his fill and finished, he pulled back and looked at her.

"Well?"

"Alright, the body that the breed possessed as you describe is named Koji Ozaki. Apparently he works at..." She told him everything detailed from work office to home phone.

"And the girl, any files pulled up on her missing?" She shook her head. "I'll keep searching." Just then Joey came in. "Hey Kaiba, me and Yugi and some of the others searched that cemetery three times and there was nothing pointing back to them coming back up or sensing the breed at all."

Kaiba stared icily at him, "You sure Wheeler..." His eyes started to glow. "Cause I'm going down there myself and see if I can find them. And if is one clue to show they did, your bloody life is on the line..." Kaiba stormed past them and headed down towards the living room. Tristan popped his head out of the kitchen with stacks of papers.

"Hey Kaiba, here's the stack of missing files, you asked for..." He held them until he tripped on the rug and the papers scattered in the air. Everyone help to pick them up. Yugi was picking one up when he saw a familiar face on it. He read the notice and his face paled.

"Hey Tristan, were there any recent missing people or update ones here by chance?"

Tristan shook his head; "No it was hard to find one person when there was a million disappearance everyday. Some of these go way back. Why?" Yugi shot his gaze at Kaiba. "I think you should take a look at this." He came over and stared. It was the same girl he saw picked up by the breed and then saw what made him go pale as well. Joey joined over at them.

"Hey we've seen that kid in the graveyard, I remember, but what's wrong with you two, you look like you're looking a ghost or something?" Yugi pointed to the top of the notice. Joey stared and his reaction was the same as theirs.

* * *

It was another day gone by and Tea was reluctant as she sat in the same spot watching that damn breed sleeping there. Hmm...How I wish I could push that sword up all the way and leave him to die, that what I should do... Her eyes then caught sight of something on his suit. 

A cell phone. A phone! I can use it to call Seto's place and tell him where I am. Quietly, she laid the girl on the floor, moving steadily towards the breed.

Almost there...

... Just a little further...

...She would have it in her grasp.

Suddenly the phone rings, waking the breed and seeing her by. Before she had a chance, he grabbed the cell from his pocket and crushed it.

"Here you go, if you needed that bad. You could have asked." He threw the pieces at her. He smirked. "Oh well you weren't going to use it anyways, cause you'll be dead." Keep dreaming buddy, and she felt her eyelids droop and fell asleep. The breed gave her a few minutes to be completely asleep when he called to the kid.

"Hey kid, wake up." The girl stirred a bit then opened her eyes and saw him. He smiled,

"Hey I bet you're scared. Afraid to die here in this well. Listen if you do me this one favor, pulling this sword out, I'll get you out safe and sound ok?" He beckoned the girl. She slowly walked over to him. She grabbed the hilt of the sword in her hand and started to pull. The breed hissed in pain as the sword moved through his sheared flesh. The girl startled, stopped. "Keep going, I'll be fine. Just pull it out. Pull the sword right out." The girl tugged, harder and harder till the blade was almost gone from his arm. When the sword was just out of the seaming of his clothes, Tea awoke and saw what was happening.

"Don't!" She cried but was far too late. The blade fell apart and the breed was freed. It stood on his feet and looked at Tea with a malicious smile. "Time to fulfill my promise bitch." And started to change form into the monster it really was. Tea pulled to the side as it attack, her leg strained still but still was willing to go. She dodged his attacks until Tea could take no more and collapse against the wall. It lifted one of it claws at her and ready to cut her to bits.

"Die!" Then it let out a hollow shriek as sunlight poured down on them. The monster was burning but it took again the human guise and fell to the ground. Thank god for the sunlight, she thought as she headed back to her shade with the girl.

Tea saw the sun going down, almost three she guess. Only three more hours till night comes again. She felt the girl shivered in her sleep and went to check on her. She was burning up, a fever.

"Oh no..." The breed saw her face and smirked. "So the kid got sick and with a fever too. You know that if you don't get her out of here, she'll die and it will be your fault for it."

"Shut up! I wasn't the one who kidnap her and brought her in this mess!"

"You know there's only one way to save her, drink her blood and turn her into a vampire. It will save you both the trouble. She lives and your hungry satisfy unless you really want to let her die a miserable death at such a young age."

"Go to fucking Hell bastard!" Not caring if the kid hear or not.

I had made a vow to never drink another person's blood without their right's I had done that before and I wasn't too please with what I done...

* * *

_Tea was living in England during the eighteenth century as a vampire. She was a renowned artist back then, but her name had been lost in the sea of time. Most of her work was probably burned or sold to museum under as a mysterious artist of lost history. One painting in a museum she had later founded was the one she had love deeply when she had painted it._

_It was a portrait of a young woman and her daughter. The woman was of upper class, nobility by the finery of her jewelry and attire. She and her daughter were looking for someone to immobilize them in an image. She had sent many of her servants on search for wondrous artists._

_Many show their work, but none that seem to give what specified her wish. One day, one of them had come across her studio and saw her at works with her painting. He watched amazed and stunned as she made the finishing touches on a portrait of a young man she met before. It brought tears to his eye and asked if she would like to paint his mistress and her daughter._

_She said she would and quickly grabbed her paints and canvas to the manor. The lady watched as Tea showed each of her pieces to her. The woman smiled at her and told her to be in the sunroom in an hour. She did._

_The mother and daughter, an exact image of her mother, from her wavy brown hair to her moss green eyes and dimple cheeks. Tea like the little girl instantly as she laughed and giggled with Tea and told stories with her after Tea set the painting to dry. She founded she was truly happy with her work and the people she worked with._

_One night however changed that for her. And it was right before the beginning to the end._

_Cain had found her in her studios and demand her to come back. She refused to and told him to leave at once which made him angry. He slapped and whipped her, made her studios a wreck until her blood was stain on the walls. Her body, bruised and broken laid on the ground helpless as Cain tore her clothes into ribbons and made her screamed in the night as hatred and pain wavered in the place._

_The next few days were a nightmare as well. Tea could barely get herself to sleep without having to wonder if Cain was to return, she hated him as much as she hated herself for acting this way._

_And she was also thirsty and her month supply of animal's blood was gone and she wasn't so sure how long it would be until the next batch arrived. She should have stayed in and wait, but fate had belittled her with trouble already and couldn't get enough of it._

_The servant from before arrives with an invitation at hand. A masked ball was held in honor of her mistress Alexandra and daughter Ariel and had insisted that the artist should come herself to be honored for her masterpiece. Tea saw she had no way out as she made a promise to the little girl before about the ball and accepted its invitation._

_The night of the party was a massacre of blood and screams. She didn't remember what happened before until after she saw herself standing in a room filled with dead bodies, their throats torn and the little girl, Ariel in her arms._

_"No, this can't be...what have I done." She cried as she held the poor child in her arms and wept. "She is not dead yet Tea." She turned to see Cain standing by the door, looking at her hold the body. "She will be awake by dawn as reborn into this life as the dead."_

_And he had told the truth there. Tea took the girl to her room upstairs and laid her on the bed. Then she watched as the child stirred and opened her eyes and looked around._

_"Where's mama?" She asked. Tea could not speak but she tried to say it best she could, "You're mama's gone and I'm sorry." She embraced her gently; trying to do the best she could comfort the child. But the little girl pushed Tea away._

_"You took mama away! I want to be with mama! Mama! Mama!" She screamed as she ran up to the sunroom where the sun was still out and she had not been given the ring yet._

_"No don't you can't go out there." She cried as she raced after her, but was too late. She was standing in an empty room where only a smoldering pile of ashes laid. No, no._

_"NO!"_

* * *

Tea blinked over her eyes as her late memory had jogged back. I made that mistake once with Ariel before; I won't do it to this child. She saw the sky darkening. 

Almost night and no ray of sun to help. She better think fast and hurry. Then something did, from above. A small creak of water leaked out, just barely. She bit her finger, made her sword in one hand and wrap the other around the child's waist. Then she started to make digging motions on the stone. The breed watched her doing this.

"What are you doing! You're going to get us drown!" Tea ignore him and kept working. Gushes of water then filled in and Tea swam upward one arm and reached for the ladder. The breed was swimming badly until it sank down and was no more.

Good riddance.

She place one foot at a time and climbed upward till she was safe on dry land once more. Tea placed the kid down and then rested. Just gotta rest then go and find help...

She looked about and thought she saw through a blur vision due to lack of her sleep, someone coming her way. She thought it was a trick of her mind when she saw him coming closer and saw the determined look on his face with a flying imp and N.O.S. officer behind him.

"Tea!" Tea looked more at the man as he called out to her. "Seto!" She cried. He rushed over towards her. He wrapped his arms gently around as he pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her firm and deeply, almost taking her breath away.

"Thank god you're all right, I was so worried that you were hurt**_--_**"

"Seto I'm ok. The breed's been taken care of. Now for the girlshe's..." She turned to see Yayoi aiming her gun at the kid. "Yayoi what are you doing!" She asked shocked and terrified at what she was seeing, "Yayoi stop! Please she just a kid."

"This kid had been filed missing for thirty years Tea." Kaiba said to her. She stared at him and saw the truth written in his gaze.

"Thirty years... but that would mean..." Soon she heard laughter and saw the girl standing away from Yayoi's gun and them.

"I guess my little secrets out. The parents who adopted me must've have done that. Hmm fools. I have lived hundreds of years and I have never seen such a foolish vampiress such as yourself Tea." Tea gasped as Kaiba held her closer to him, staring deadly at the vampire girl. "Who are you and what is it you want?" He snarled.

"None of your business Seto Kaiba." She then stare back at Tea, "But in time Tea, we'll meet again. But until then, I'll be watching you..." She started to faded into the forest in back and disappeared. Who was that girl? She thought as Kaiba took her back home. How did she know my name?

These questions ranged through her head as well as the girl's laugh.


	18. Mother and Son

**Blue Kitsune**: I like to dedicate this chapter to all my fans who have been waiting patiently for me to update and also for lin4anime4life for her wonderful fanarts that I will try and have post for everyone to see. Please read and review!

Tea: **Blue Kitsune** does not own Yu-gi-oh or Nightwalkers. So don't sue her with this story and just review and whatever

* * *

_**Chapter 17**: Mother & Son_

* * *

It was a nice morning when a girl of ten was running outside of her apartment, getting ready to head for her school, "See you later mom!"

"Manami! You forgot your gym clothes." Her mother call as she went to catch up with her daughter, trying to grab her attention before she left without her things. She found her standing right by the stairway, looking up to the ceiling.

"Manami? Honey what is it?" Her daughter pointed and she looked up and to her horror saw what it was.

A dead cat mangled and hanging from a light bulb, limps dangling and blood staining the ground underneath, the smell of the corpse coming to them.

She did the only thing she could and screamed...

* * *

The sky had turn cloudy like the weatherman forecast and had begun to rain, lightly but which made them bring out the umbrella when they had been certain it would. Serenity and Mokuba had gone out to head for the market down the street to pick up a few things and was only a short walk ten-fifteen minutes tops. Everyone was at the mansion, Yayoi wanting to talk about an important assignment that the N.O.S. brought up and Mokuba wanted to get some fresh air even though Seto would have insist for the servants to but Serenity volunteer to come along and they allowed them to, probably too busy thinking what Yayoi had for them. Now here they were, standing under the umbrella Serenity brought with them and talking for a while.

"So what do you think about all this? I mean you and I and some of the others aren't well you know..." He said and she thought what he was implying.

Were they just in the way because they barely did anything? It might have seem so because even though her brother and Yugi, her boyfriend had capabilities to sense the breeds and Mokuba's brother was a vampire-in-training with Tea and well some of the others had millennium items that could help out in more ways than one.

"Well we are helping in a way you see." He look to her like she grown an extra head, "Name one thing we did?" She bit her lip, trying to think, "Well we're doing all we can. We're getting the groceries and keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters that might be a breed right…" That didn't seem to be any importance and she stopped and saw they were down in a playground. "I think we better turn back now, we headed the wrong way." She was about to grab his hand but Mokuba was staring off before them.

"Serenity over there! Look!" And she turn and following the direction where he was pointing and saw standing by a bench, was a little boy with a yellow umbrella set aside staring down at something. They walked over to him.

"Hey don't you know you'll catch a cold if you stay out here like this." The kid turned, startled to see them standing behind and towering over him. Serenity crouched down to see what was it that caught him to barely pay attention to the rain. "What's that you got there?" And saw a little kitten was inside the wet box, its fur matted down and mewing.

"Ah you poor thing." She grabbed it in her arms and cuddled it, not minding that it was wetting her shirt, trying to search for warmth. The boy watched her closely. "I found it here all alone, I didn't want to leave it to die, all wet and cold."

"Then why don't you ask your folks if you could take care of it?" Mokuba suggested. They both saw the boy with fear written in his eyes. "I can never do that! My mama gets really mad when I bring an animal in. And when she gets mad, she's like a different person..." Serenity held the kitten close in one hand and then looked to him, wondering why that and thought there might be a reason behind it. "Where do you live?"

"In an apartment." The little boy answered and she nodded, thinking that must've been it, knowing places had obligations with owners and pets. "I see. Maybe that's why your mom doesn't want you to have a pet. Maybe it's against the rules."

Mokuba tried to cheer up the boy by saying, "Hey listen, why don't we take care of it for you and then bring it back in a week. We'll take turn caring for it." He stared at him, a hopeful look in his eyes. "You will?" They nodded at him. "Great! My name's Shinji."

He said. Serenity smiled. "I'm Serenity Wheeler and this is Mokuba Kai—"

"Shinji!"

All eyes turned to see a woman coming towards them and Shinji backing away slightly, "Ma-Mama..."

She walked over and glared down at her son. "I'm hoping you weren't thinking of bringing that _animal_ home were you?"

He shook his head. "No mama. I just saw it cold and I felt sorry for it and.…" He extended his hand out towards the kitten.

"Don't you dare touch it!" His mother said, slapping his hand away and grabbing him on the shoulder. "I wasn't going to touch it mama. I swear I wasn't going to..." Serenity saw enough and hand the kitten to Mokuba and went to go talk to her.

"Excuse me, but I don't see any trouble with petting an animal?" The woman glared at her and she felt like she had been touched over by ice pricks on her skin. The woman's gaze held such coldness as she said harshly, "I don't see you having any business in this miss. So go and run along home. And take that mangy fleabag with you!" She grabbed her son's arm and started to drag him away. "Come on let's get you out of these wet clothes." Serenity and Mokuba saw the boy looked tearfully at his mother and said, "Mama you're hurting me." And left, leaving both Mokuba and Serenity to feel sorry for the poor boy.

* * *

Tea, Kaiba and the rest of the gang were sitting in the living room, having coffee or in other's case blood mixed with their drink and were learning of their new recent case.

Photos of dead animals found gutted and removed of their entrails were scattered on the table as Yayoi explain what happened. "…Seems like they not being throw there on purpose. More for show."

"Like a display." Mai picked up one and grimacing at the grimy death shot. She dropped it and looked away, her face turning a little green at the thought. Yami and the others were looking at this too.

"Are you sure this is the work of a breed?" Bakura asked, "Most people would think it some kind of satanic cult because I know back when people believe in the Gods, invoking favors or blessing from the divined ones, they would make sacrifices of live animals or human beings by removing their internal organs and—"

"That's a little too much information. WAY TOO MUCH THANK YOU!" Yugi and Ryou said at the same time, covering their ears not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say. Bakura glared at them for interrupting him and Yayoi who shook her head and grab one off the table and indicated inside the photo.

"The pieces are being clawed right out and eaten and I doubt no sane human could go and do something like this, even if it's possible but I have doubts that. This is definitely more like a breed's doing." She looked to Tea who had not said anything, not one word since the beginning and had been silent throughout the discussion but knew she had listen to everything that was said, taking it in and digesting slowly about this case. "So what do you think? I like to hear what you might have to say."

Tea didn't have to turn to speak as she set her glass down on the table and entwine her fingers in front of her face. "I not sure if I should even consider doing this particular assignment." Yayoi and the others looked surprised and were caught off guard by her bland response.

"You sure Tea, I mean after all, it's not like you have much of a choice. What about your benefit , I know you wouldn't want to see them not taken…" She lowered her choker but Tea didn't seem so much as bat an eyelash at it.

_This is very odd_, Yayoi thought, _I never seen Tea acted like this and I practically known her half my life. It must have to do with this case or something else which I'm not sure why?_ Perhaps she didn't but she wasn't going to stop and asked what was bugging her now, not when they had a case to be dealing with. "Tea whether you like it or not, you don't have any choice. The N.O.S. has already confirmed you as a part of this, miss expert hunter..."

Tea shrugged her shoulder, barely with any enthusiasm. "No choice at all…" She looked over at the pictures again and picked one up.

"The work of a low level breed who eats animals and attaches itself to human-animal instinct, **_kill or be killed_**, if I ever saw one." The door opened and everyone turn to see Mokuba and Serenity coming in the room, with them a load of groceries in their arms.

"Hey you guys, sorry we took so long. What's with the long faces—" Serenity was saying when suddenly the kitten jumped out of one of the bags and plopped down to the ground. Joey jumped back with a start.

"What the hell, Serenity you know I'm allergic to cats remember." And if to prove his point, he sneezed every second. Guni came flying in the room and saw what was happening.

"What's the commotion about? And why is there a cat here and Joey sneezing?" Serenity picked up the kitten and started to pet it on the head.

"We met a little boy who found it by the playground, and we told him we would watch it for him until later." Mokuba explained, then saw the pictures on the table and went to them. "Eww, gross! Who could do such a—huh?" He picked up one that caught his eye and went over to Serenity, holding it for her to see.

"Hey isn't this the apartment where the playground is." He handed her the pictures and exchange hands for the kitten while she look at it. She studied and then nodded, "You're right Mokuba. Is there a case happening there?"

"I'm afraid there is, so would you guys mind showing us where the place is?" Yayoi asked. Both nodded. This was going to be an exciting case for them after all.

* * *

The rain had let up as they arrive at the simple complex. Kaiba was still seeing Tea was on edge about this.

Was there something she was afraid of to let him or the others know about? He let this bothered him before he saw a small kid running up to them.

"Hey, Shinji!" Mokuba waved over as he approached them. The boy was surprised to see all of them at once. "These are our friends and our brothers, Seto and Joey." Shinji nervously said hello to them then saw Serenity with the kitten in her arms, his anxious attitude disappear and a smile appeared on his face.

"You brought the kitty." She nodded, "And she's all taken care of." She gave the kitten to him and watched as he started to pet it and listen to it purr. Some watched, others like Yayoi, Tea and Kaiba stared right at the apartment ahead.

"Hey, do you live in that apartment, right over behind this playground?" Joey asked pointing to the building itself. Shinji looked up and said, "Uh huh. Me and my mama lived there after dad left." He then looked at Serenity. "Hey can I keep her tonight, I promise to hide it from my mama." She said ok and everybody watched as he and the kitty headed back to the apartment.

Mokuba said, "You know it's hard to understand why people would hate animals so much. I mean no offense or anything but Serenity remember when Shinji's mom went all of a sudden berserk when he was about to touch the cat?"

The others regard one another, listening to what they've said. Shinji's mom not liking animals... went berserk over her son trying to pet a cat? Could she really hate them so much to even kill them?

Suddenly they heard a scream down the alley, which brought them to their attention. They raced fast to see a group gathering around an alley. They saw many people pushing and crowding, but only one person that Mokuba and Serenity recognized as she made her way through.

Shinji's mother, what was she doing there? They all pushed through as they came to see what was lying there. A dog torn to bit and most of its organs eaten. They heard somebody threw up and it turned out to be Mokuba who had lost his food on the pavement.

_I know how you feel kid_, everyone thought. Tea turn slightly back to where she saw that woman head off to. Now she knew something was definitely up and had to involve her.

* * *

Everyone was walking away from the scene, for everyone's sakes. "Oh man, that was really disgusting! I think I might have lost my lunch if we didn't leave." Joey said, his face set and pale. He looked over at Malik and Ishizu. "Your tan seem to have lost a lot of color." They ignored him and him scratching his head thinking, "So did anyone else thought that woman was strange beside me?" Yugi nodded. "Yeah she had this look in her eyes, not human at all but..."

"More like she was possessed of a demon." Tea looked at them, listening in on what they had to say as he nodded.

"Yeah she was scary. Who was she?"

"She's Shinji's mother." Serenity said. Tristan raised an eyebrow. "The animal hater?"

Bakura and Marik stared at one another. "Definitely sounds like a suspect."

"She's very scary and you did say she hated animals, so she has an appetite for animal—"

"Stop it! Don't say that." Mokuba cried. "Even if she is, that kitten's going to be in trouble."

Malik snorted and stuff his pockets into his jeans. "Well at least we'll have some bait as to know whether it's a breed or not." Ryou glared at him. Yayoi shrugged. "A small sacrifice to pay to help save others." She tried to reassure Mokuba and Serenity, but they ran off towards the complex. _Let's hope we can save the cat before she finds it_, they thought when the others pursued after them.

* * *

Shinji's mother arrived back at the apartment. She had closed the door and was pasting her son's room when she heard an animal mewing. She opened his door and saw him holding a box with a kitten inside.

"Shinji!" She yelled. Shinji looked up startled at his mother. "Mama-please, don't I have no animal in here!" He tried to hide the box behind him but she pushed him aside and grabbed it out of his hand. She carried in one arm and ran out of the room as the boy rushed to her and cried, "Please don't hurt it!" But the door was slammed into his face instantly.

Mokuba and Serenity reached the apartment building when they saw Shinji's mother running out, carrying a box. With the kitten!

"Oh my God we have to stop her!" Mokuba cried as he went after the woman with Serenity following behind. They chased after her, going by the dark alleys and then onto a vacant knoll where in front stood the lake and the woman standing there, staring at it.

"Hey lady! Where's the kitten?" Serenity cried asking her. The woman didn't turn or say anything. Mokuba walked forward and grabbed the lady's arm.

"Hello. Answer us!" The lady dropped the kitten out of her arms and the kitten ran away in the opposite direction. Mokuba looked up at the woman, saw her staring zombie-like and then started to walk away. When she was passing Serenity, she stopped and looked right at her. "You wouldn't understand." She said and left, leaving the both of them baffled and confused. "Huh what did that woman mean we wouldn't understand? What do you think she meant by that?" Mokuba asked as he then saw the rest of the group heading towards them. "To tell the truth Mokuba I have as much no idea as do you." Serenity said.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Mokuba and Serenity decided to pay Shinji a visit. He was sitting on a bench staring at the ground underneath his feet. "Hey!" Mokuba cried and Shinji lifted his head to look at them. He smiled but it was only on a fake impulse for them. Serenity and Mokuba took a seat beside him on the bench.

"You all right?" Serenity asked. Shinji shook his head. "The kitten's gone."

"Ah don't worry, it's a tough little fighter, I'm sure it's going to make it on his own just fine." Mokuba said, trying to cheer him up. A lost attempt as Shinji stared right down at his shoes. Then Serenity patted his shoulder. "Shinji I have a question about your mother?" He lifted his head up. "Why does your mother hate animals so much?"

Shinji shrugged his shoulders weakly, "I don't know why. But my mama hates animals and the animals I bring home well..."

"The animals you brought home?" Mokuba asked, now this was getting somewhere. If the animals that Shinji brought home and his mother hated animals, then that could mean...

"The animals I bring... always end up dead the next day when my mama takes them."

Shinji jumped off the bench and then looked at them. "But my mama wouldn't do something like this! At least...I don't think so..." He was lost at words as he started to walk home and Serenity and Mokuba headed to the mansion to tell the others what they've learned.

* * *

Later that evening, Shinji's mother looked into her son's room. Seeing her little boy asleep, she closed the door silently and held the box tightly cradled in her arm as she walked out of the apartment room and headed down the stairs. She thought that no one was out on the stairs until she saw a group of teenagers, two she recognized before, the redhead and the little boy and one woman standing there, blocking her.

Shinji's mother gasped, how could they known, no, oh God no! Startled she dropped the box, the containment dropped out. Serenity and Mokuba turned their heads away in disgusted as they saw the animal carcass inside. The rest of the gang moved forward, forcing the lady to be back up against the wall. Yayoi pulled out her gun and aimed it at her.

"Yayoi wait a minute!" Mokuba rushed over towards her. "You can't just shot her. Think of Shinji he'll be without a mother."

"At least he'll be better off somewhere else than with the likes of this creature of darkness, eating the carcasses of animals." Yayoi told him.

"Maybe it would be better to just send the woman to the shadow realm." Marik whispered to Bakura loudly for the lady to hear.

"Oh good idea, she'll at least have plenty company of her kind to hang with in the shadows." Yami glared at the two and just as he was about to say something, Kaiba walked over to Yayoi and pushed her gun down. "Kaiba what are you**_--_**" But he didn't pay any attention to them as he turn to look at Tea.

"It's inside isn't it?" Tea nodded then walked over to the door to where Shinji and his mother lived. The woman panicked. "No stop! Please there's no one there! Don't!" Tea paid no heed to her as she and Kaiba entered the quiet room and then headed to one of the doors down the hallway. "Please don't, my son!" But Tea already opened the door and there everyone saw it.

Sitting on the floor, unaware of the people staring at him, he continued to feast on his meal as Mokuba and Serenity entered last and saw the breed.

The breed…Shinji.

"No it can't be...Shinji!" They couldn't believe it. There was Shinji, the little boy was the breed itself and he was eating the flesh of one.

The breed turned and stared at them with red glowering eyes. Joey and Yugi gasped as the others started to back away and only Tea, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity and the mother of this breed stayed in full circle around it. The woman looked at them and said in a startled voice. "What-what are you doing?"

She watched as the two vampires bit their fingers and produced blood swords. She gasped and then stepped in front of them. "Please don't! He's my son, my son, my little Shinji—"

"He's not your son anymore. Your son's already dead." Tea stated for her to hear clearly, staring at the abomination. Everyone gaped at her.

"Dead!" Serenity cried out, shocked to hear this sort of news. The woman shook her head and ran to the little boy.

"That's not true!" She wrapped her arms around the breed and stared up at them. "Sure, I thought at first...I lost him but he came back, he came back to me. The doctors had been wronged when he said the disease killed him but he's alive. He's alive and well!"

She hugged the child closer and everyone stared at the woman like she had gone nuts. Kaiba felt certain that during the time when her child died, the breed took the chance to take over, making her believe her son survived and recovered in good health when all this time a breed had been inside her son's body the moment he passed on.

"But what about the animals he killed! Surely that was a clue your son wasn't who he was anymore, that he's not human. He's not your child!" Kaiba said, noting the woman continued to not listen to one word, shaking her head, "No you're wrong, he would never do that. He's just a child and doesn't deserve to be killed!"

"That breed kills God's creatures for Heaven sake for it's own life. Kill or be killed! That's not living, it's Hell!" Tea cried, wanting to slap some sense into this hysterical woman, to wake her to reality to see the truth but all was in vain and she had no other choice. She and Kaiba rushed forward with their swords raised, aimed directly for the breed.

"No!" The woman cried out but the breed left her arms and darted across the room. Tea went after it to one side where it dodge and headed to the top of the drawers. Kaiba slashed over at it but the breed quickly jumped out of his way. The breed continued to dodge their attacks until it slipped and fell into a corner and Tea and Kaiba rush in and block his escape. Cornered and trapped with nowhere to go, Kaiba and Tea went over towards it. Tea lifted her sword and went to plunge it deep into the breed's heart when—

"Stop!" Shinji's mother cried, grabbing the tip of Tea's sword, holding on with shaking hands as Tea stared at her in disbelief and anger written on her face, gold eyes blazing. Blood dripped from the woman's hand as she continued to manage a firm grip on Tea's sword, refusing to let go even if it had to skewer through her first to get to her son.

"Get out of the way." Tea growled, not wanting to harm this insane woman who was preventing her from doing what she came here to do, "This breed, this _thing_ is not your child. He's a monster! A beast. A nightbreed!" She went to convince her, to open her eyes to the truth, "He kills and eats the flesh off living creature, is that the kind of life you would want for this—" But the woman refuse to heed anymore what she said as she said in a voice near breaking with tears running down her face.

"No he's not." She let go of the sword and went to the little boy, cradling him in her arms. The breed went to her gently and started to lick the cuts on her palms. "You see, he's my little boy...see that mole, he had that when he was born. And that scar when he was two and hit himself on the coffee table, and this…and this..." The woman ranted on as she continued to hold the breed in her arms. She then looked up at them, her eyes with a mysterious glaze in her depth. "I can't live without him and he is my son no matter what..."

* * *

They made it out of there as they walked down the street in a small pack tight group, ready to head on home while Yayoi had to go make the report to the N.O.S.

"You know HQs is not going to be too happy hearing this case not solve and that we are letting this one go." Yayoi said as she and the gang left the apartment. Everyone was too lost in their own thoughts as to hear what Yayoi said. Yugi and Joey were as much confused as how their six senses had failed them.

How could they have not know?! How had it been able to keep from sensing that the breed was in Shinji all along? Kaiba wondered too, had the breed been able to hide his presence that easily or was it due to now his vampirism sense that made him realized it all too late. He turned to see Tea staring up ahead at the others walking away from them. Somehow she knew all along and didn't say anything about it.

"You knew, didn't you?" Tea turned and stared at him. She didn't speak but in her eyes, he saw the truth. "Why didn't you say something about this?"

She sighed, "Seto, does it really matter. The way that woman lost her child and believing he live by a miracle was something I knew that would one day come to past and I would have to make a decision of either a killing of a simple breed or both the mother and child. A breed that had been fostered and cared by a person is harder then when it's been alone and has no one to look after it. No family or friends. No one to give it love or affection. That mother would have been willing to die for her child, even if it's soul's gone and a breed in his stead. That's what happens. The love of the mother is more to fear than that of the breed."

She grabbed Kaiba's hand, gripping it tight and walked with him to the others, her words repeating in his head. To never been love or cared for, the breed would have surely been born in darkness for the rest of its eternal existence if it were not for a mother who saw and raised it as its child.


End file.
